


Crimson Night

by Ars_Matron



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Beyond, Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Geisha Light, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Light, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possible L And Beyond Relationship, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: An unfortunate series of events striped fifteen year old Light Yagami of his bright future. As an omega with no living familial alpha he was forced to make a choice. Marriage, or become a geisha in the omega ran Hanamachi.Four years later and there are golden moments in this less than perfect silken cage called life. Namely a mysteriously attractive alpha with dark amber eyes.But when a series of murders lead the fabled 'L' to his doorstep Light's monotonous existence comes crashing down. And he has to be quick if he's going convince L that the geisha Kirami is not the Kira killer.





	1. Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> Hello and Welcome!! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated/gifted to Animefanime! I love AF's work! I'm not sure I realized what all could be done with an AU until I read her stuff. So this is for you, Dear! You inspire me so much! I hope you, and everyone else enjoys it!  
> (Also the Death Note fandom has sadly few ABO stories, I needed to help fix that) 
> 
> As always I don't have a beta, so bear with me a bit ♡
> 
> Now. Sit back, relax, and
> 
> Let Matron tell you a story!

The terrace was lit with large paper lanterns. They swayed in the soft breeze, jewel like pools of light sweeping over the low table with a gentle caress. He had chosen every last detail of the meeting perfectly. 

From the rooftop terrace, the color of the lanterns. Even the drinks on the table were as well calculated as the graceful movement of his hands or the tilt of his head. 

The weather also played its part. Forecasts had predicted clouds, but no rain. Once it looked like the forecasters were going to be correct, for once, he had quickly set up the arrangements. 

By the time his client had walked through the door all he saw was flawlessly executed perfection. 

Inky obsidian night. Lanterns like fea spirits dancing on the wind to some dissonant beat. Just visible over the ornate railing was the ever shifting sea. Vast, black, never ending in the dark. Its hushed music the only accompaniment to the night. 

And at the centre, shining like a beacon. Bright as his name. Sat Light. 

Well, no….not Light, not exactly. In his kimono of thick yellow silk that shimmered with gold thread in the wan light. His perfectly manicured wig, hair pins sparkling. HIs makeup, effortless perfection. 

No he was not Light Yagami, academically brilliant, dripping with promise and potential despite being a of the ‘lesser’ dynamic. Here, he was Kirami, Kira for short, and only to his most loyal patrons. Yes. Beautiful, graceful, dazzling Kira. The most sought after geisha in Kyoto. 

The title gave him some measure of pride. He would be lying if he said it didn't. To be the most prized geisha of any gender, secondary or otherwise, was no laughing matter. 

Even if the title was something he had never wanted. 

HIs client placed his sake cup back on the table, empty once more. Light leaned forward smoothly, taking the sake bottle in one hand to fill his client’s cup, the other hand held his sleeve in place so that it did not drag on the table. Subtly he pulled the sleeve down, just enough to show his wrist to the client. A pleasing peak of skin, and no doubt a release of his scent. A tantalizing mix of fragrances that closely resembled a strawberry cake in the process of baking, and fresh vanilla creme. 

The alpha beside him reached for his cup once more. Reiji Namikawa wasn’t the worst of his usual patrons. There were far more lecherous alphas out there, ones more prone to drunkenness and vulgar behavior. But the man wasn’t a saint either. 

Reiji Namikawa was the head of sales of the Yotsuba Corporation. And though Light prefered his company to some of the other Yotsuba alphas he sometimes entertained he wasn’t stupid. One couldn’t work for Yotsuba and not have some sort of dirt on their hands….or more likely, blood. 

But Namikawa kept his hands to himself and his drinking to an acceptable degree. Acceptable for someone who was unsatisfied in his job and only took a night out once a month to vent his steam. 

His scent, pine and bayberry, was also less offensive than most. 

Kamikawa talked about his work, his troubles, his father. Light had always been a fantastic actor, he wouldn’t have made it past his apprenticeship as a maiko if he wasn’t. He was always able to fake his way through even the most mind numbingly dull meeting. But he probably would have thrown himself from Kyoto’s tallest building long ago in not for the conversations. 

He listened to problems all day. Sometimes relating to the work of his clients. He could figure out several solutions while they were still chatting away. It was stimulating, and the thrill of finding the answers no one else had been able to reach was very rewarding. 

Not quite as rewarding as he imagined detective work would be….but it was all he had. 

“How is you father, Namikawa san?” Light lifted his own cup and took the smallest of sips. It would take a bit more than sake to get him tipsy, but he never drank very much while working just in case. 

“Oh, I’m glad you asked, Kira. He’s doing much better, thank you.” Namikawa tucked a strand of long black hair behind his ear, smiling down at Light over the rim of his cup. “He enjoyed seeing you when he was in town, he asked me to say hello.”

 

Light smiled, arranging his features to be soft and caring, “The pleasure was all mine. Please give him my regards, and tell him I look forward to seeing him in the future.” His voice smooth, musical. It was easy enough to feign the interest he couldn’t genuinely find within himself. 

Namikawa talked on….and on, about nothing in particular. But Light smiled, and noded. Adding a comment here and there whenever it was needed. 

The clean scent of the sea drifted on the breeze to momentarily wash the rooftop of Namikawa’s scent. Light breathed deeply of the cool fresh air. He prefered working out in the open. Not that he couldn’t handle himself in tighter situations. But some alphas were rather aggressive with their pheromones, even if it was technically against the rules to try and sway a geisha. Some still tried. But as far as Light was concerned, none had succeeded. 

It was very early morning when they left the rooftop terrace. The sky only just begun taking on an indigo hue. But the Hanamachi was still busy. Lights still blazing, parties still going. 

“You know, you don’t have to walk me to the Okiya.” Light’s voice was playful, despite being frustrated. The geisha house he lived in was barely a block from the teahouse they had just been at. He was not helpless, and he was not a child. And yet.

“What sort of alpha would I be if i made you walk back alone? What with all the recent deaths.”

“There have been no deaths in the Hanamachi.” Light cut in smoothly, he looked away with a smile, careful to show no outward signs of aggression. 

“Just the other day there was a report of a death from this district.” Namikawa said loudly, startling a couple just ahead of them. 

Light sighed. “Do you mean Hisa, the mother of the Haru Okiya? Who was in fact one hundred years old.” He smirked at Reiji.

“A death is a death, Kira, and one can’t be too careless these days.” He tightened his hold on Light’s arm and Light had to bite back another sigh. He softened his features once more, and put pressure on Namikawa’s arm in return. 

“I’m so lucky to be in the company of such a responsible and caring alpha.” Of such an idiotic and overbearing asshole. The Flower Street was perfectly safe. There were enough police in the area to see to that. 

But soon enough they were in front of Light’s Okiya, and Light was saying empty pointless things. It didn’t matter what he said, Namikawa would contact the mother of his house in about a month and set up another meeting. 

Like clockwork. 

The door slid closed behind Light, and for the first time that night he allowed a sigh to actually escape. The Okiya were never truly quiet, but no patrons were ever allowed past the doors. No alphas at all ever stepped foot inside. Only geisha, maiko, and those who ran the house were ever allowed in. 

Usually there was only one geisha per house, that geisha’s apprentice or maiko, the house’s ‘mother’ a retired geisha who ran the Okiya and took care of the residence, and all the attendants. 

With the very rare beta exception, all geisha were omegas. They ran the geisha houses, had complete say in their patrons. Scheduled performances and ran the schools and teahouses. In short, entering the Hanamachi meant entering a world where omegas reigned. 

Light hadn’t had very many options after….well….after he had actually presented….after so many unfortunate things. 

His parents had both his sister and himself tested at young ages to determine their secondary genders. Sayu was a beta. He had never felt such relief than when they got the tests back. He could handle himself. He wasn’t worried about what might befall him, so long as his little sister was safe. 

Of course, back then things had been different. He had had real prospects, even as an omega. Light smirked, rueful at the ephemeral nature of life. At how quickly one’s fate could change. 

At nothing in particular. 

The entryway was empty, which wasn’t unusual. Light’s attendants understood he prefered to take care of himself. He only really needed help getting in and out of the kimono, nothing else was quite as difficult. 

He stepped out of the zori, placing them in their spot on the shelf. Laughter and pipe smoke drifted down the hall in peals and furls. He barely looked through the doorway when he passed. The house’s beta attendants were all gathered around a small table, cigars and drinks in hand, ivory tiles scattered across the table. Just like they usually were. He had no want to disturb them, so he hurried past on his way up the stairs to his quarters. 

The whole top floor was his and his alone. Although Baishou and Mitsu came and went as they pleased. Though technically this was Baishou’s house, and Mitsu needed to be able to peek into Light’s life if he was going to learn anything. So he didn’t get angry when a mop of black hair poked into his private room at any and all hours of the day and night. He always kept his cool when he returned to find that all his personal items had been moved around, if only ever so slightly. Most people would have noticed the minute differences….but Light did.

He wasn’t upset at the intrusion, after all, Mitsu was only fifteen years old….the same age as Sayu….

Light’s fingers twitched as he passed the small kitchen on his floor. The building looked traditional from the outside, but Baishou had put a lot of money into renovations to bring them into the present and out of the Edo Period….Light glanced mournfully at the small espresso machine on the granite countertop. As much as he wanted it, caffeine would do wonders for this headache he was starting to develop, it was late….well early, and he really needed to sleep. 

Instead he moved on to the largest room on the floor. Inside were shelves upon shelves of silks and fine cotton fabrics, obi and kimono mostly. A few stands for his wigs and a large armoire full of hair pins and obi ornaments. He wasn’t surprised to see Baishou sitting at a low table doing stitching work on a blue silk kimono with yellow birds. He was only slightly surprised to see Rem by the wig stands, making sure everything was perfectly in place. Somehow he had missed that she wasn’t down with the others….he really did need to rest. 

“Good morning, Kirami, how was Namikawa san?” Baishou didn’t rise when Light entered, and he hadn’t really expected him to. Baishou had only just became the mother of the house. At forty five he hadn’t been the oldest active geisha. But his knees were not what they used to be and lately he had complained of a back ache. It was good for him to have a less rigorous position in the Okiya. 

“It was fine, Okaasan.” Light shrugged, walking over to meet Rem by the wig wrack, he held still as she began to unfasten the damnably hot abomination. “Drinking, mindless chatter. The usual.” Rem’s calm beta scent wafted around him. She smelled of roses. Some even complimented her on the fresh tangy sweetness of her scent….to Light she smelled dusty. As though the roses had been pressed into a book for a few decades. But she was a good assistant, quiet and good. 

“That’s nice,” Baishou placed the kimono on the table, the lamplight caught in his hair as he moved, glinting silver streaks were now very prevalent in his midnight locks. A lot more noticeable now than they were when Light first arrived at the house four years ago. Baishou rose to his feet slowly and crossed the room to help Rem with Light’s kimono. His scent of cucumber, green tea and gardenia enveloped the small group. Light inhaled deeply. The omegan scent doing wonders to dispel the last of his tension from being around a strong alpha’s pheromones all night. 

Once he was free from the incredible weight of the fine silks he headed to the shower, scrubbing the layers of wax and paint down the drain in the small bathing room, before drawing a bath hot enough to steam a lobster. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the damp locks. His hair had never been the right color for a proper geisha. So even as a maiko he had worn the horrendous wigs. Nothing really compared to the relief of taking the heavy, itchy monstrosities off at the end of the evening. 

Rem poked her head into the bathroom, because what was privacy anyway….”Would you care for some tea?” Her voice low and passionless as usual was always calm and grounding. 

Light smirked, completely unfazed by Rem seeing naked as he slid in the furo. “Do you have anything stronger?” Rem shot him a disapproving glare before leaving the room, she returned shortly with a tumbler of amber liquid., placing it on the folded top of the furo with a distinct ‘thunk’, some of the liquid splashing onto the plastic top. “Thanks, Rem.” he said sweetly, reaching an arm out of the bath to take up the precious glass. “You know you’re my favorite.” 

The look she shot him should have killed him then and there. He chuckled to himself as she swept from the room once more. Rem wasn’t bad, uptight and always serious, but kind all the same. He took a sip, smiling as the warm liquid slid down his throat, leaving a delicious trail of heat and vanilla spice in its wake. Yes, Rem was good. She always kept a special stock of top shelf whiskies for him, despite him only being nineteen and not yet of a legal drinking age. 

And of course, she was so much fun to play with.

The bath did wonders for his tight muscles and aching head. He had appointments from noon to sundown the whole of last week. But then it was spring. It was always busiest in spring. He was almost looking forward to his upcoming heat. It would at least give him an excuse to stay in bed for a while. Though it wouldn’t be relaxing, he’d still have some semblance of alone time. 

He rose from the furo to stand on legs that felt more like overcooked noodles than proper limbs, wrapped a fluffy red robe around himself and, glass in hand, finally headed to bed. 

Dawn had begun to lighten the sky as Light made his slow way down the hall. The glowing azure of the horizon lit the way before him through the myriad of opened windows. His room was blessfully dim at least. Rem would have drawn the curtains when he said he wished to sleep. A quick glance around the room told him that nothing had been tampered with….today anyway. 

The urge for secrecy or any real privacy itched under his skin. It was always there, always to be pushed aside and ignored. 

The days for such things were long gone. The life a geisha was only an elusive mystery to their patrons, to the people they passed on the streets. Inside the Okiya, well….Everything was an open book. 

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. Speaking of books….He crossed the room to his rather large, very western, bed. It was one of the main demands he had for his room. A week of sleeping on a futon when he first arrived was enough for him. He had no qualms adding the price of a nice bed to his ever mounting debt to the Okiya. 

He sat the tumbler on the polished ebony night stand, folded the smooth sateen sheets back and crawled inside. Once situated against the plush pillows, tucked under cool sheets and a cashmere blanket, he reached under the headboard. Running a hand over the smooth wood until he came across the latch. From the hidden small compartment Light retrieved first a handsome pen of chased silver, then a thin black book. 

Light sat back in the pillows, propped the book open on his lap and turned to a clean page. It wasn’t uncommon for geisha to keep records of their clients. A list of who was admirable and who should be avoided. 

The process of getting it all down was also cathartic. It was often the only time Light could truly express his disgust with certain clientele. Not that Rem and Baishou wouldn’t lend him an ear. It wasn’t hard to figure out that they were less concerned with whether or not he enjoyed a client’s company and more worried that he maintain the good etiquette that would bring the wealthiest back to their door. 

So Light made his notes. Reiji Namikawa was annoying, he drank too much and droned on about pointless things. But he was not offensive and Light wouldn’t mind entertaining him again. Almost exactly the same as the last report for Namikawa from last month. 

Light stashed his book back in the secret compartment. He had just settled into the sheets once more, tumbler in hand, when a light rapping at the door broke the silence. He wasn’t surprised when a head of messy blue black hair, and bugged out amber eyes peeked inside. The beta male was the only attendant who consistently knocked before entering. 

“Hey, Light. Have a good evening?” He was also the only one who used Light’s original name…

LIght gave a small smirk before sipping his drink. “I suppose. It wasn’t the worst evening. What about you, Ryuk? Did you win the game tonight?”

Ryuk gasped. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Kirami san, we don’t gamble while you’re working. It would be unseemly.” The gleam in Ryuk’s oddly colored eyes and his wickedly sharp smile were clear indications that he had, in fact, won. 

Ryuk crossed the room quickly on his long legs and dropped a folded newspaper on Light’s lap. Opened unsurprisingly to the obituaries. “Zakk Irius.” Ryuk said in a sing song voice, drawing Light’s attention to the printed version on the page. “Wasn’t he one of your clients?”

There was a picture of the blond alpha next to his name, and a short description of his life and loved ones….The man had been creaton. Expressing views on omegas that would have been seen as medieval and repugnant even back when there weren’t laws keeping them safe. 

But he hadn’t truly been a client. He had been part of a group of business men that Light and a few other geisha had been working together to entertain. Something of an overly indulgent business meeting….it was only bad luck that had placed Light right next to the abhorrent man. 

Light simply shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. He folded the paper again and handed it back to Ryuk. “He wasn’t really a client, he never called on my serves personally. But I did have the misfortune of meeting him.” Ryuk snickered at that, and Light just shrugged, “I can’t say the world should weep for him.” 

Ryuk laughed in the odd comical way that he had. Much like a cartoon goon would laugh. It both irritated and comforted Light. In the four years that he had been there, Ryuk had quickly become his closest friend in the Okiya. “No use crying over wasted space, huh, Light?”

Not that LIght didn’t agree, but it was hardly appropriate to talk about. He sat his empty class on the table, and leaned into the pillows. “I think I’m done for the night, Ryuk.” Light smiled sleepily up at him. 

“Of course, of course.” Ryuk took the glass before turning to the door. “Sweet dreams, Light.” He shut the door softly behind him, sending a quick waft of his calming scent of fresh apples to blow through the room. 

Light turned the bedside lamp off. Thankful for the blackout curtains that kept him in blissful darkness during the day. His afternoon and early evening would be spent with one of his more enthusiastic patrons. As odd as he was, as much as his intensity often left LIght dizzy and disoriented. There was something about the odd alpha that was undeniably intriguing and attractive. 

Light sighed, rolling over to burrow deeper into his pillows. He only wished the peculiar alpha didn’t have such strange eating habits. 

 

~~~

 

The file slapped the glass surface of the desk, jerking L from his thoughts. He held a sugar cube over a small cup of coffee….how many had he dropped in? A quick look back through his memory, images of the past few minutes playing through his mind like a tape, as though his mind recorded things around him when his thoughts were elsewhere. 

Eight, it was eight cubes. He dropped the one in his hand into the cup with a dull thunk. 

The file lay where Watari had dropped it, the other alpha now nowhere to be seen. L took the tip of the file between two fingers and slid it across the smooth glass to sit before him where he crouched, legs against his chest, in the chair. The light of his monitors the only illumination in the large room, it was more than enough for his eyes. 

The white folder wasn’t thick by any means. But it had the little emblem in the corner, the small symbol that Wateri had designed years ago to let L know when something was important. 

He flipped the cover….Aah, yes. The so called ‘Kira’ case. A series of mysterious murders in Kyoto Japan. L had dismissed them at first. They were nothing more than vigilante killings by the look of it. Someone targeting big name marks with more blood on their hands than a butcher. And conveniently no clear leads that could be used to arrest them. 

The untouchables. 

It was likely someone in the local police department. L’s eyes narrowed as he flipped through the file. It was usually the case in these situations. Someone desperate to clean up the streets. Someone who was tired of wading through the mire of the justice system to do it. 

He had set the case aside months ago. Confident that the NPA could handle it on their own. But evidently they were reaching out to him again….The killings having picked up in frequency and them no closer to finding a lead. 

L sighed, “What do we know about the killings?” His low even voiced loud in the quiet room. He flipped the file face down on the table and turned back to his coffee. He had caught the scent of amber musk and toffee, clear indicators that Watari was back in the room.

“All of them are alpha, ages rang from mid twenties to early seventies. All were rather influential members of society. Most, but not all, have alleged ties to either the mafia, the yakuza, or other crime syndicates.” Watari took a pause in his recital to sip his tea, a fragrant earl grey. He sat the delicate cup on the saucer with a light tap. “Some appear to have been nothing more than wealthy businessmen. Most had large families and a full life.”

“And they all died in the same manner?” L hurried past Watari’s rambling of family-lifes and the like. He had no care for things that didn’t help with the case. 

“Yes. All died of a fatal heart attack. Each victim found with a small puncture wound on their necks, right at the jugular vein.” 

L nodded. The file said no residue had been found in the wounds. Which led them to believe that the attacker was simply using a syringe of air. An air bubble in the veins, it would go to the heart causing a heart attack instantly. L’s lips twisted into a sneer. How utterly economical of this killer. 

He turned to his monitors, quickly pulling up the police reports, bank records, and emails of the victims. Anything he could think of that might give him insight into the case. 

It was dreadfully dull.

Then his something caught his attention. Eyes so black as be nearly reflective, widening as they found it. The pattern he had been looking for. He quickly brought up several more tabs all showing the most recent bank statements of each victim. 

“It looks like our alphas enjoyed Kyoto’s flower district quite a lot.” L held his coffee between two long fingers, sipping noisily. Soft clicking filled the room as Watari pulled up the bank statements on his own computer.

“I see. All of them have visited at least one teahouse in the district not too long before their deaths….there are a lot of payments made to three geisha houses in particular.”

L hummed, low, nearly a growl. “Hamako of the Haru Okiya, Aichiyo of the Umou Okiya, and” L chuckled darkly. “Kirami or the Ame Okiya.” Coincidence? It could be. There was a chance. The nickname bestowed on the murder was the Japanese loan word for the english ‘killer’, and though the geisha’s name only appeared in romanji it was more than likely spelled with Hiragana and not Katakan. 

Kirakira, glitter in Japanese….Glitter and not Killer?

 

“Let the pilot know we’re headed to Kyoto.”

“Right away, L.” 

Watari left the dim room, L barely taking note of his departure as he began pulling up records on the three geisha. He started going through the process of setting up meetings with each of them. As a client, so they wouldn’t realize they were being questions about murders. 

All three were omegas after all, the last thing he wanted was a distressed omega on his hands. L grimaced, if one of them became overwrought and dropped he wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

There was a reason he worked alone and in the shadows. 

But he was sure these geisha would put him on the right track, he smirked at the screen. One in particular was very promising. One had a past with direct connections to the NPA. It only strengthened his original assumption of vigilantism. He stared at the picture of the young geisha on his screen, absently chewing on his thumbnail….

What secrets are you hiding, Light Yagami?

 

~~~

 

Light laughed, and it wasn’t forced. He refilled his companion's tea. Tea and not liquor, yet another reason Rue Ryuzaki was his favorite client. It was so much better dealing with alphas over a long period of time if they weren’t drunk. 

Light adjusted the delicate plate of jam cookies on the tray just so, glancing coyly at Ryuzaki from under his long golden eyelashes. “I think everything you tell me is made up, Ryuzaki san.” 

“Oh Sweetheart,” Ryuzaki purred, leaning ever so forward on the kotatsu. “All of life is made up. We make it up in our heads every day.” They were in a small room in a teahouse not too far from Light’s Okiya. The doors were closed and though the spring day was chilly, it was warm in this cozy room with Ryuzaki.

“How philosophical of you. It fits in very well with your destitute writer aesthetic you have going on.” Light smiled brightly, meeting Ryuzaki’s bright amber gaze. Poking fun Ryuzaki’s usually shabby way of dressing. Not that his clothes were of poor quality, they were simply overly plain. A black shirt, faded jean, and sneakers. Ryuzaki was obviously able to afford better, as he was able to book Light’s company quite often….unless he spent all his money at the geisha houses….which was a possibility. 

Ryuzaki’s low rumbling voice broke Light out of his reverie. “You know I love it when you get feisty.” He smiled wickedly. 

Light quickly busied himself with placing more jam cookies on Ryuzaki’s plate, happy that the thick makeup hid his sudden blush. Ryuzaki watched Light’s hands closely as he arranged the cookies artfully. Licking his lips Rue picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. A oddly elegant series of movements that Light tried to not be overly obvious in his appreciation of. 

“You never eat any of our lovely treats, Kirami san.” Ryuzaki popped the last of the cookie into his mouth and wiped his hands on a cloth napkin. He always insisted on calling Light by his entire proper name. When other long term clients continued to do so it usually rankled him. But for Ryuzaki, he was always willing to overlook it. 

“I eat the fruit.” Light motioned to the bowl of cherries and mixed berries on the table. Ryuzaki just shook his head before diving into another cookie.

Light was always grateful that Ryuzaki never mentioned that cherries were always present. Why Light always wished to indulge in them while in Ryuzaki’s presence. Never brought up what they were both very aware of. 

That Rue Ryuzaki smelled of dark black cherries and fresh caramel. 

The time flew by, as it always did with Ryuzaki. Soon the sun was setting and they were walking back to Light’s Okiya. Was it hypocritical to enjoy Ryuzaki’s company so much? To be happy when he asked to walk Light back, when he had been angry at Namikawa for doing the exact same thing only the night before?

Stealing glances at Ryuzaki while they walked, Light couldn’t help but enjoy the view. His wild black hair, uniquely beautiful eyes. He was pale, his features strong, and though he slumped slightly, he was tall and very much ‘alpha’ in appearance. And Light decided he didn’t care. He didn’t owe anyone anything. 

He would simply enjoy life to the fullest extent that he could. Given his current position. 

At the door Ryuzaki took Light’s hand, brought it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his fingers. Light blushed. “You’re such a sap.” Ryuzaki just smiled down at him, the setting sun turning his gem like eyes crimson. Light took his hand back and turned to the door. Before closing it behind him he looked back over his shoulder. Eyelids heavy as he asked, “Will you call on me again.”

“You know it sweetheart.” Smiling confidently, Ryuzaki’s voice was strong and deep as ever. It send a sudden, electric shiver down Light’s spine.

But Light didn’t let it show, he was profession, after all. Instead Light gave him a practiced smile, the one Ryuk said was ‘smoldering’, “I can’t wait.” Was all he said before he closed the door, relishing the last yearning look that had crossed Ryuzaki’s face. 

Placing his zori by the door, walking swiftly past the parlor, he headed straight for the dressing room. Rem and Ryuk were the only ones there, heads together as they fussed over one of the wigs. Ryuk turned to Light, eyes bright. “Light-o!” He greeted Light cheerily, sitting the comb down and ignoring the annoyed look Rem shot at him for being unprofessional....and not calling Light, Kirami. 

Ryuk and Rem set to work divesting Light of his cumbersome clothing. He was just about to head to the shower when Baishou bustled into the room, silver kimono and hair pristine. “Kirami, you must really have impressed Ryuzaki san.” Light quirked an eyebrow at Baishou as he made to pass. Baishou made a show of seating himself before his low sewing table, in no obvious hurry.

Light sighed, “And why do you say that, Okaasan?” 

“Because he just booked another outing in two days.” 

Light stopped short. That was...odd, to say the least. He had been with Ryuzaki all day, when did have time?

“It was odd though….” Baishou picked up the kimono he had been working on, slowly placing his glasses on his nose, and Light wanted to race across the room and shake him for drawing this out!

“What was odd, Okaasan?” He made sure his voice was sweet, sugary. Contrary to annoyance that simmered in him. 

“Well, he used a completely different bank to book it. He usually uses a local branch but this time it came from one in England.” 

“That is odd.” But Ryuzaki was certainly a strange alpha, and he wasn’t Japanese. So it was possible that he had other accounts in his home country. Light had long assumed he was British, but it was hard to tell. Ryuzaki’s Japanese was perfect, it was difficult to pinpoint an accent. “In two days you said?” Baishou nodded, not looking up from his work. Light shrugged and headed for the door. 

He would simply find out what was going on in two days. 

 

~~~

 

Beyond entered his dark flat, closing the door loudly behind him. He couldn’t knock the sappy smile off his face. Seeing Kirami, his beautiful glittering Light, was always the highlight of his days. 

He couldn’t go too often. He couldn’t let it be seen that he was getting attached, or do anything that might scare the little omega away. Kirami wasn’t as frail as most people liked to make omegas out to be. But he was cautious. A trait that Beyond admired in him….it made him worry less about Kirami going out with all those other alphas. But if Beyond tripped up and did something that Kirami didn’t like, well….

He just didn’t want his little Light to be taken away from him. 

Shoes were kicked in the corner, a glass of Scotch poured, and Beyond threw himself onto the couch. He sipped his drink, swirling the liquid, studying the rich color in the light of a single dim lamp. Finally he could put it off no longer. Usually he was able to wait at least a day, maybe two….he had gone a whole week once before he had to call the Ame Okiya and make another appointment. Fishing his phone out of his jeans’ pocket he hit the only button on his homescreen. A shortcut that called the Okiya with only one tap. 

“Ame Okiya.” The voice was dry, raspy. 

Beyond sighed. Great, he had to get the dusty beta, Rem. “Good evening, Rem. This Rue Ryuzaki. I was hoping to make another booking for Kirami for next week. How is Friday?” 

There was rustling on the other side of the phone and Beyond was a little concerned when the next voice he heard did not belong to Rem. “Ryuzaki san?” Baishou’s voice rang out, confused. 

Beyond sat up, instantly alert. “Yes, it’s me? Is everything okay?” His voice shook a bit, panic he tried to keep in check. It had only been an hour since he left Kirami at their door, if something happened in that time….

“No, no. Everything is fine Ryuzaki san, it’s just. Well….your assistant called a few hours ago to set up a meeting in two days.”

Beyond was quiet for a time. He wasn’t stupid. Oh! He was far from stupid! He smirked darkly, there was only one person he could think of that used that name besides himself. And only one, very unpleasant reason that he would want to speak with Light. “Oh, yes I’m still here, Baishou san. And no, I don’t wish to reschedule.” He leaned over to pull a pad of paper and pen to him across the table. 

“I’m terribly forgetful, my apologies for the mixup.” He clicked the pen open, hand hovering over the paper. Voice dangerously low. “Can you tell me again where we’ll be meeting?”


	2. Tea for Two....or Three

Chapter two: Tea for Two….or Three

 

The morning of Light’s meeting with Ryuzaki began just like every morning. With a small body jumping onto Light’s bed, announcing the start of the day in a sharp voice. “You’re meeting with Ryuzaki again today, aren’t you? I bet he’s handsome! Can I go? Okaasan said I could start shadowing you! So can I? Can I go?” 

Mistu didn’t stop for breath during his barrage nor did he cease in his jumping. So Light lay there, trying to feign sleep as he was bounced up and down by the much smaller omega. Yup...just like every other morning. 

Light cracked a single golden eye, giving up the illusion of sleep. Though he had woken the moment Mitsu’s hand had touched his door. He couldn’t help but to indulge Mitsu, and allow him this time. 

He so enjoyed being the one to wake Light in the mornings.

With a soft smile LIght reached up to pinched Mitsu’s cheek, eliciting a small squeak from him. “You’ll mess up you hair jumping around like that.” 

Unlike Light Mitsu had to grow his hair out long and wear it in elaborate styles. Something that was still new to him. Mitsu stilled, raising tentative hands to touch lightly at his hair. “Is...is it messed up? Do I have to go back to the hairdresser?” His small voice laced with a horror that Light, blessedly, had never had to endure. 

He sat up to better inspect Mitsu’s hair. “It looks fine, nothing we can’t take care of here.” 

“So can I come!” Crisis averted Mitsu quickly jumped back to what he considered the most important thing. “Okaasan said-”

“Okaasan said you could begin shadowing me when you were officially fifteen, and that isn’t for another two months.”

“But I’m ready!” Mitsu punctuated this fact with a very vigorous bounce.

Light narrowed his eyes, brushing honey colored hair from his face, not pleased with being jostled more than he already had been. “Geisha don’t jump on beds.” His voice dropped low, but he smiled all the same. “You have two months to learn that if you want to go out with me.”

Mitsu’s mouth fell open, his large dark eyes shining. Light gave him a dazzling smile. Standing from the bed he tied his robe on and headed for the door. “Well, come on.” It didn’t take long before Mitsu was bounding off the bed to trail close on Light’s heels as they followed the tantalizing aroma of breakfast. 

Though the top floor was his, and Mitsu and Baishou slept on the floor below and had their own kitchen, It had become a ritual for the three of them to gather in LIght’s kitchen for their meals together. 

Baishou was already at the stove when they entered. Mitsu went straight to him to offer help. But Light only had eyes for the espresso maker.

He worked automatically. Baishou would want a double latte. Light made sure to make Mitsu’s cappuccino with extra milk, the last thing they needed was a fifteen year old on a caffeine high racing through the house. Light made his own cup last, doubleshot espresso with light foam. 

He moved the drinks to the table as they became ready, weaving around Mitsu as he set the table and brought the food over once from the stove. And just like every morning, they sat down as a family and ate. 

The first morning after Mitsu’s arrival Light had walked in to find him hovering around Baishou, talking a mile a minute and trying to make himself useful in any way he could. It was so much like what Sayu used to do with their mother that Light had left the room immediately. Backing out silently so not to be noticed, he had ghosted back to his room to be alone. 

It had just been….too much….

But after a year it was commonplace. Light was often Busy during lunch and dinner, so he looked forward to the times their odd little family could get together like this. 

Light picked at his food, focusing mostly on the rich coffee while Mitsu continued his tirade between bites of egg and rice. “In two months you’ll let me go to your meetings with Ryuzaki san, right?”

“Perhaps.” Light peered at him over the rim of his cup. The kid certainly had a one track mind when he wanted something.

“I bet he’s handsome.” Mitsu took a large bite of food, “Okaasan wouldn’t set you up with someone gross. Right okaasan?”

Baishou choked a his coffee when Mitsu turned his dark innocent eyes to him. LIght lowered his own cup. “It doesn’t really work that way, Michan. We’re artisans and we provide a service. It doesn’t matter what our clients look like.” 

Mitsu didn’t look pleased with that answer, but Light wasn’t going to sugar coat things for him. There were a whole lot of things out there worse than serving tea to old undesirable alphas. 

They finished eating, Light and Mitsu cleaned while Baishou went to set out their clothing for the day. The Mitsu followed light as he went to brush his teeth and wash up for the day. Mimicking Light’s morning routine with careful movements. As though proper facial care had to be done with the same precision as a tea ceremony. 

In the dressing room Light discarded his robe for the first layer of silk undergarments that were part of his work attire. The first layer being nothing more than a thin gauzy slip. While Rem was helping Mitsu with his own slip, trying to keep his hair intact, Light sat at the vanity to begin applying his makeup. First was a layer of wax, followed by the paste of water and rice flour that was brushed on then rubbed smooth. He outlined his eyes and brows in black and a dusting of light pink, rounding out the whole look with bright red lips. 

As a full geisha he didn’t need to wear the elaborate makeup. Most of his station didn’t unless it was a formal event. But Light preferred it. The anonymity of it. That no one really saw him through the layers of paint. If they saw him walking down the street, without the wig, the kimono, the mask. They would never connect Light Yagami to the geisha Kirami. 

It helped….helped him feel just a little bit more in control. 

Mitsu sat at the vanity next to Light to apply his own, slightly more extravagant, makeup. Even after a year of practice he wasn’t that quick with it, the task requiring so much concentration that he couldn’t keep up his barrage from earlier….thankfully.

Light had always been proficient in everything he had tried his hand at. In no time he was ready for Rem and Baishou to help him dress. An under kimono of light pink with violet flowers was followed by the outer kimono of light blue silk and a violet obi. Rem fixed the wig to his hair and added the appropriate ornaments, as Baishou pinned a jeweled charm to his obi. And he was complete. A work of art in himself. 

There was no reason for him to stick around. Mitsu would go to his classes, Rem to her log books. Baishou would work on anything that needed his attention around the house. And Ryuk and the rest of the beta attendants would do as they always did, watch the grounds, take care of the gardens and clean the house. Eventually migrating to the lounge to unwind once their tasks were done. He was but one cog in the well oiled machine that was the Ame Okiya. So as soon as the last hairpin was in place he left. 

Sometime in the last few days spring had arrived in full. A cool breeze carrying the fragrance of sun warmed blossoms whipped the loose folds of his clothing as he walked the calm street. He smiled and nodded to the other geisha he passed along the way. Kirami was known for being very personable. He came across as caring to all the other geisha. Never playing favorites, there wasn’t a geisha in the Hanamachi that had anything bad to say about Kirami. 

His pace was slow, delicately measured, in no real hurry to get to his destination. He’d left early for the teahouse as it was. He’d be there in time to make sure the menu Baishou had set up was laid out and ready. Ryuzaki’s assistant, whom he had never used to contact them before, had not listed any food preferences. Which wasn’t odd in itself. Light had been entertaining Ryuzaki for well over a year now. He often left the menu and local up to Light’s preference. 

Which was why the teahouse he was now headed to was so….odd. Ryuzaki had never, in all the time that Light had known him, wanted to meet at a teahouse so close to the gates leading out of the district. Stating many times as they sat on a rooftop garden overlooking the district, that he enjoyed immersing himself in the flavor of the Hanamachi. 

It wasn’t that the teahouse in question was not up to par, it was simply that the closer to the gates one got, the more….touristy the street became. The outskirts were full of foreign tourists who wanted to see a geisha in their natural habitat. Take a few pictures, ask a few inane questions….Light usually refused first time clients who wanted to meet there.

Light shook his head, as strange as this was he wouldn’t go in expecting anything abnormal…but his guard was up, and he had a few questions for Rue Ryuzaki when he arrived. 

Light smiled prettily for the group of tourist as he entered the teahouse. They got their cameras out quickly, but he simply kept moving, locating the mother of the house. The tourists could take pictures of him while he worked, he wasn’t about to stop for them. 

“Good afternoon, okaasan.” Light bowed to the mother of the teahouse and received one in turn, along with a smile. Hanako was a beta with long reddish hair and large dark eyes. And though she had never been a geisha she had worked very hard to become the mother of this teahouse. “I’m here to prepare for an appointment with Rue Ryuzaki.”

“Oh yes, he’s already here. I put him on the terrace….That is where you wanted to meet, yes?” She hesitated, realizing that Light had become quite still. 

“Yes it is...I’m not late am I?” Light kept his voice airy, smooth, with determination he kept his face serene. Because no he was no late! In four years he had never made such a grievous error in time management. Perhaps not ever in his life. 

What the hell was Ryuzaki doing? Why would he need to be early?

“Oh, Dear, no. You’re actually quite early...He’s just...Well he’s been very punctual to all of his meetings.”

“Meetings…?” Light’s voice was weak, he fought against a pang of something...not anger, not sadness...something sharp and heavy. Which was ridiculous. Ryuzaki could see whoever he wanted wherever he wanted. It was nothing to Light. Ryuzaki was just another patron, after all. 

It was probably just disgust in the particular teahouse he was choosing to frequent all the sudden. 

“Oh yes! Counting you, it’ll be three meetings since last night.” She brought a delicate hand to her mouth, laughing prettily behind it. “He’s such an odd one, but really quite charming. Too bad none of his other meetings lasted too long. Oh, but I really shouldn’t keep you, Kirami dear. Go on up.” And with that she shooed Light up the stairs, eager tourists craning their necks to watch him as he left. 

There weren’t very many stairs, but Light slowed his pace, gave himself time to collect his calm. To push unpleasant assumptions aside. In all honesty he was angry. If Ryuzaki was going to do something out of the norm like this he could have said so two nights ago. 

At the top of the stairs Light took a deep, grounding breath. Trying to find a calm centre before pushing the door open. However, the lungful he got, tinged with the scents from the terrace, was anything but calming. 

It was an alpha, alright. A very, very strong alpha. But not the warm caramel covered dark ripe cherries that were ready to burst that was all Ryuzaki. This was darker. Like fresh brewed espresso. Electric. Like when the first rich drop hit your tongue. But there was something else, something that brought to mind the dark recesses of old bookstores or cafes. It was almost sweet. So elusive to be maddening. 

He shook his head, no….it was definitely not helping him be calm. 

Heart racing, face void of any emotions other than placid peacefulness, Light took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. 

 

~~~

 

Seven cubes of sugar in the small delicate cup. And three more of the jam cookies...no, five.

This was his last meeting. The first two were as useless as he feared they would be. Aichiyo was young. A tiny slip of a girl who had only just become a full geisha two months ago. She was sweet, eager to please. Less than 0.02% a chance that she was Kira. 

Then there had been Hamako, who had just been raised to the mother of his Okiya. L sighed, dropping another sugar cube in his tea. Hamako had shown up though. Lavishing L with praise. Making sure L knew Hamako didn’t have to do this anymore but that he welcomed L’s attention. 

Hamako was still young, just thirty if his records were correct. It was likely he had jumped at the position when it became available. Eager for the offered security for his future. 

But nothing was more secure than having a wealthy alpha as a mate…0.5% chance Hamako was Kira. And a 95% chance he wanted L as a mate.

….L had cut that particular meeting very short.

In all, the first two had gone about how he expected they would. It was this last one he was hoping would bear fruit.

The door opened, L looked up right as the vision in the doorframe began to speak. “Ryuzaki san, sorry to have kept you waiting.” He bowed gracefully, his clear voice was light, very pleasing to listen to. 

Light, or rather Kirami, moved fully onto the terrace. Sunlight caught the shimmery silk of his robes, bouncing off the gems at his waist and hair to dazzle the eye. L chewed absently on his thumb as Kirami came to sit next to him, movements fluid, like rippling silk on the wind. 

Kirami lowered himself to the cushion next to L, the wind moved just right to carry his scent to L. God! He smelled like the most delicious cake, still in the oven, fresh berries and cream set aside for later. 

L’s mouth began to water….this might be harder than he had thought. 

“Not to worry, Kirami. I’m early. You have nothing to apologize for.” Kirami smiled at that. He lowered his eyes to the table before looking back up to L, oh so slowly. Sunlight flashing in those golden eyes, outlined by dark dark kohl. L swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and quickly added three more cubes to his tea. 

Light Yagami, wearing the mask of Kirami, was very proficient in his tasks. Without dropping the air of grace he checked L’s tea level, placed a few more of the delectable cookies on his plate, and poured himself a cup of tea...a small bit of milk, no sugar. He placed one cookie on his own plate, but made no move to actually eat it. 

Interesting. 

Before he could comment on any of it, Kirami spoke. “Are you new in town, Ryuzaki san?” Voice musical, inviting, he lifted his own cup to his lips and took a small sip. 

Though his movements were fluid, his demeanor clearly one of ease...there was something off. L rubbed his thumb across his lower lip thoughtfully...back and forth, back and forth….what was it?

“Yes, you could say that.” L picked up his own cup and slurped from it quit noisily. One of Kirami’s perfect brows quirked at the sudden noise, but he was quick to recover. A pleasant trill trickled through his chest. Both for getting some reaction from the perfectly poised geisha, and that he recovered much quicker than the other two had. Then it clicked….Control

KIrami was holding onto to some iron clad control. 

Now that he had caught on it was easy to see. The practiced ease of his movements and posture. Hands folded on his lap, long fingered and delicate. His refusal to eat in L’s presence...whether he was aware of it or not, refusing to eat in the presence of unknown danger was something so very omegan in nature. Even his scent was guarded. No hint of any emotion he might be feeling came through. Only the sweet tantalizing scent that was all his own. 

As intriguing as this whole display was, it was also very suspicious. There was no way Kirami could have known who he was really was, and yet he was still on edge…

L picked up one of the cookies, giving Kirami a smirk before popping the whole thing in his mouth and chewing. Not bothering to swallow it before speaking. “You aren’t going to eat your cookie?” 

To Kirami’s credit, he didn’t visibly react to L’s rudeness. Instead he leaned a little forward, scent strengthening. He met L’s eyes. “I would much rather learn more about you, Ryuzaki san.” Without breaking eye contact Kirami picked up a cookie from L’s plate and took a delicate bite. Chewing it properly before speaking. “Are you here for work?”

...Well...that was a bold move. Trying to use scent and obvious attractiveness to get details out of L. Though, it’s possible that was just part of his routine with new customers. “Yes.” L hunched his shoulders a little more. Keeping his own answer short. 

The rules for these sort of meetings were well known. Etiquette dictated that L not release any of his own pheromones. It was considered vulgar. Geisha were always unmated, whether they were omega or beta it didn’t matter. For an alpha to release pheromones around an unmated omega, or a very weak unmated beta, that alpha could force the omega to their will. The control wasn’t absolute, not without a command...but it wouldn’t take much to lure one in and mark them before their heads cleared. 

It was why the Hanamachi was a haven for their kind. Why it was the one safe place for them outside of a mated nest or an omega temple. A security their beta counterparts didn’t have. 

So L couldn’t play this game quite on Kirami’s level...not unless he wanted to be kicked out of the Hanamachi, which would quite effectively hinder his case...Instead he breathed deeply. Inhaling all of Kirami’s scent that he could. “How long have you been a geisha, KIrami?” L’s voice was strong, and he smirked with Kirami’s golden eyes narrowed at that fact. 

It would take more than pheromones and a pretty face to break L…

Kirami straightened up, his features smooth once more. So quick to hide back in his mask… “Four years.” Though his voice was still lovely, his answer was just as curt as L’s own. “What do you do, Ryuzaki san?”

“Publishing.” It was always an easy go to occupation. Those who worked in the literary field were known for being nosy and eccentric. Something dark passed over Kirami’s facade, so quickly L nearly missed it….odd…”Do you enjoy being a geisha, Kirami?”

He had asked this question to the other geisha and received less than helpful answers. Hamako was in a secure position, high up in the Hanamachi hierarchy. Aichiyo was young and excited to begin life as a full fledged geisha. To show off her skills after years of training. 

But L had done his research. Light Yagami was the son of the former chief of police of the NPA. He had been at the top of his class before his father’s death. Out of the three geisha with ties to this case Light Yagami was the most likely to resent his current position as a beautiful work of art. 

Out of the three, Light Yagami was the most likely to want to the untouchable alphas brought to justice. 

“Of course I do.” He smiled on cue, looking and sounding for all the world as though he meant it. 

But he had hesitated...L had been doing this long enough to know what a hesitation meant. 

“What sort of publishing work do you do?” Kirami’s voice never changed, his pleasant smile never faltered. But he still had not eaten more than a bite, or touched his tea beyond that first sip. All his focus fully on L. 

L answered in a way that was vague but would have been acceptable to anyone else. Taking stock of the scant details, Kirami’s narrowed eyes, a thinning of his red painted lips….he had not taken the bait. 

L asked another question, something else about Kirami’s life that was quickly shut down. Followed by another pressing question about his own profession. 

The back and forth was quick. Enthralling. Light was an excellent player at this game. Giving as good as L did.The only thing was….

“Why do I make you nervous, Kirami?”

L had to congratulate himself for the reaction that comment brought. Light physically stiffened. And certainly he was Light now. The vague loveliness, the practiced conversationalist that was Kirami had disappeared some time ago. L didn’t miss him. 

Light was a lot more fun anyway. 

“I beg your pardon?” Light’s voice was still musical, but it now held an edge that rose the small hairs on the back of L’s neck...God, he was even more exquisite when riled up. 

“You’ve refused to eat. You took one bite out of politeness, but when I brought it up three more times you never took another. It’s a classic sign of omegan wariness to not let ones guard down in a dangerous situation.” L ran a finger over his lips in thought, smirking slightly at Light’s obvious dislike of pointing out how transparently omegan he was behaving. 

“Your posture, though perfect, is a clear indication of your unease around me. And you’ve maintained perfect control over your scent. In the entire time of our meeting it has been constant, careful not to show any hint of how you might be feeling...until about three minutes ago when it became clearly agitated, bordering on angry.” Oh….it was fully angry now….

“So I ask again. Why do I make you nervous?”

Light’s eyes blazed like two golden suns. If he hadn’t been covered in an opaque layer of white paint would face be flushed? Why was the idea so appealing?

Light opened his mouth, surely about to let loose something heated, something honest in return...But he didn’t get the chance. 

“I imagine he’s just being cautious until he can unravel who the hell you really are.” 

A low growl ripped through L’s throat before he could fully control himself once more. The all too familiar tenor, combined with that...that scent! 

He was still a little surprised to see him, tall, dark, irritating...Leaning against the doorframe like he’d been observing the greatest show of all. 

Though he was more surprised by Light...And that the guarded omega actually seemed to relax, if only for a moment, when Beyond entered the picture. 

 

~~~

 

Light had opened the door to the terrace expecting something big. The alpha’s presence from just scent alone was….daunting....he rarely encountered one so strong. 

The sight that met his eyes, however, was less impressive. At least at first glance. 

The alpha was hunched over the low table, legs pulled up to his chest as he poked at his plate of cookies...Then Light spoke, and he turned, large black eyes so dark as to nearly be reflective peered at him from a very pale face. And yes, he had features that resembled the real Ryuzaki. A similar bone structure. Wild raven hair. Light took in his clothing, faded jeans, a loose white long sleeved shirt and sneakers that had seen better days….so they even shared a fashion sense….if one could call it that….

But there were vast differences as well. This Ryuzaki looked as though it had been years since he had received a full day of sunshine, and there were dark bruises under his eyes. An insomniac perhaps? Physically, he gave off the impression of being harmless, he was thin and it was impossible to gauge his height crouched over as he was….But that was a dangerous, deadly, assumption for any omega to make. 

Alphas were never harmless. 

Keeping a tight reign on his poise, Light moved to the cushion next to this ‘Ryuzaki’. Careful to keep his movements graceful, his scent under control. At least until he could figure out the situation. 

Light listened to his even monotone. Not believing a word he said when he claimed that he was a publisher. And how funny that his fake profession was so closely related to what the other Ryuzaki had said his was….

In fact the more Light listened to this Ryuzaki speak the more he questioned the validity of the other’s identity as well. There were too many similar details. Like they were using the same checklist to pad out their identities. 

What he couldn’t understand was why. Why was this alpha here, using a fake name, asking what were, quite frankly, far too personal questions. It was an unspoken rule not to ask geisha about their private lives. 

But Light could hold his own, he was determined to get some answers himself along the way. 

Everything was fine...until the fake Ryuzaki gave that incredibly degrading run down of Light’s actions. Making his wariness seem like nothing more than a silly omegan reaction to a strange alpha. 

But Light didn’t get a chance to give this exceptionally rude alpha a piece of his mind. Right at that moment an oh-so familiar scent and timber filled the air. 

Relief washed over him, momentarily soothing his nerves. It might have stayed that way, if not for the low rumbling growl that rolled from the….the second Ryuzaki.

Fuck this was going to get confusing fast….

The first Ryuzaki walked behind Light to get to the other end of the table. And though there was no cushion there, they had not been expecting anyone else to show up, he sat on the cool stone of the terrace without complaint. 

Now Light was between stuck between them....and they were having some sort of alpha stare off….And god damn it, he didn’t have time for this! 

Light’s hand twitched. A pressure that was sure to turn into a migraine, made itself known behind his eyes and it was all he could do not to pinch the bridge of his nose to help relieve it….but he was still covered in makeup and he would have to make his way back to the Okiya after all of this was over...he had a reputation to uphold and couldn’t be seen with smudged makeup on the streets. So…

So he did the only thing he could think of to get there attention...safely. When two alphas were in...whatever you call it, an alpha off, it was dangerous to make sudden movements or unexpected noises. There was only one way to break this up and assure that it didn’t become something more...like a battle over an unclaimed omega. 

Light suppressed a shiver. That was definitely the last thing he wanted, to accidently end up bonded to one of them ...but luckily he was rather good at this. 

Light released a gentle wave of scent and pheromones towards them. Something that said ‘Hey, I’m here! Pay attention to me!’. Two set of eyes, one black one amber turned him, the low rolling growls cut off instantly. The first Ryuzaki, Light’s Ryuzaki, looked to him with something Light could only call adoration, while the other Ryuzaki’s expression was more curious, captivated but questioning. 

Good.

Now that he had their undivided attention he wove in what he was really feeling...letting them sense his actual anger and impatience. They both blinked as though coming out of a daze, and leaned away from him a little. 

“Good, now that that’s done. I want some answers. Let’s start with actual names.” Light crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting.

Ryuzaki, the Ryuzaki that Light had gotten to know over the last year, leaned forward. His hand wavering for just a second over the table, as though he wanted to touch Light. Reassure him. But Ryuzaki never touched without permission….even now. It was a immense comfort. “Of course, of course. Well,” He gave a short laugh, amber eyes bright, “My name is Beyond. Beyond Birthday, actually. And this e-” A very loud growl cut him off this time. Both Light and Beyond turned to the other Ryuzaki.

If looks could kill, this ‘Beyond Birthday’ would have been dead. “Don’t even think about it.”

“He can’t keep calling you Ryuzaki, he knows it’s not your real name. Which.” Beyond pressed his hands into the tabletop as he leaned closer to Ryuzaki. “You’re supposed to be this big genius, you can’t come up with your aliases.” Ryuzaki opened his mouth but Beyond spoke over him. “Rue Ryuzaki is my name. I came up with it, I get to use it...make up one of your own.”

“I’m Hedeki Ryuga.” Ryuzaki said flatly.

Beyond rolled his eyes and turned to Light, “No, he isn’t.” 

“I gathered…” Light couldn’t stop a smirk from forming. Sayu was a big fan of Hedeki Ryuga...and this man before him was not the dashing alpha actor that was plastered all over his little sister’s walls back home. 

Ryuzaki sighed, prying his eyes away from Beyond. “I’m L.” 

Light hadn’t unfolded his arms. He hadn’t relaxed at all really….L…really? “Like the detective?”

“Yes, Light. Like the detective.” It was L’s turn to smile. It was both a pleasing, and irksome sight. Then his words caught up with Light.

“That isn’t my name.” It came out soft, it was all he could do to keep the hiss he wanted to release from forming. It technically wasn’t his name. For all legal purposes his name was Ame Kirami, his surname now that of the Okiya where he lived. Ryuk, his mother and Sayu were the only ones who even used his original name anymore…

L seemed to ignore this statement, picking up his cup and drinking noisily from it once more. 

“So why is the world’s greatest detective meeting geisha in the middle of the day in a boarder teahouse like one of the more tacky tourists.” Light’s voice was cheery, and he made sure to put on his most innocent smile. 

Beyond chuckled before taking one of the jam cookies and popping it in his mouth. “I’d like to know that as well.”

L set his cup down with a little clack. “That doesn’t concern you.”

“You’re running around using my name, so yeah, it does concern me.” Without another word he reached over and plucked L’s teacup up from its saucer and took a massive drink. 

L’s death glare at Beyond melted into a sigh as he turned his large black eyes Light. “I’m investigating a series of murders that have taken place in the last few months, all of them in the Kyoto area.”

“And you think I know something that will help you?” Light folded his arms on his chest again. He was two seconds from leaving as it was. Ridiculous. Like Light had anytime for this. He barely had a day off let alone time to enough to worry about those deaths...L should be talking to Ryuk, at least he seemed vaguely interested them. 

“Well, yes. In that I think you might be the killer.” His voice never changed, tempo or tone. He accused Light of murder in the same voice and manner that he used to comment on the cookies. 

Beyond put this delicate china down with such force it should have shattered. It was that which knocked Light out of his daze. The world’s greatest detective….the world’s weirdest alpha, was accusing him of being a murderer.

“I’m sorry, you think I killed these people?”

“Yes.” L’s matter-of-factness was starting to grate on Light’s ever unraveling nerves. 

“And what makes you so certain?” 

“I would like to know that as well.” Beyond’s voice was a growl, his scent growing stronger. Enveloping Light in his sweet cherry and toasted sugar scent. To Light it was comforting, and there was some satisfaction in knowing that to L the scent would be a challenge and offensive to his senses. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s a sure thing, but all of the victims have been clients of yours and the two other geisha that I met with yesterday evening. So chances are good that you are either the killer, or that you are related to crimes in some other way.” 

“Flimsy.” Was all Beyond said and Light had to agree. Many of those alpha were part of the same circle. There must be loads of people they had in common. 

L hummed, “Yes. There’s only a 2.5% chance that Light really is Kira. But so far he is my prime suspect.” 

“2.5 percent!” Anger raced through Light, bright red flames under his skin. Then it stopped. Just stopped. He wasn’t going to put up with this. Dragged out to the edges of the Hanamachi, subjected to an alpha pissing contest, insulted, and then accused of murder. 

A serene peace took over Light, for the first time during this conversation he had no worries. He rose fluidly from the cushion and turned to the door. He was simply done.

“Light?” He turned to see Beyond, half crouched towards him. Like he wanted to get up and follow him. 

Instead of addressing him Light instead turned to L. Perhaps he did owe some explanation before storming off...Not that it really mattered. He was going to report this all to Baishou the second he got back. Neither of these men were going to be able to get an appointment with him again. And L was going to have to be more creative in how he got his information from Light. 

“You brought me out here, and accuse me of murder, and your reasoning is not only flimsy, it’s inaccurate.” L’s eyes widened….if that was even possible, and Beyond was certainly at attention now. “The last victim, Zakk Irius, was not my client. I would never agree to meet with him personally. Not under any circumstances.” 

L reached over and took Light’s long forgotten teacup, cradling the saucer and the cup in his strange two finger hold. “While it’s true that you only met with Irius once and it wasn’t a private setting the fact remains that you did have contact with him at some point.” He sipped loudly for a few seconds before continuing. “However Irius isn’t the latest victim, nor the most compelling. I’m afraid both of those points go to last night’s victim.”

“And who might that be.” Light hugged his arms to his chest, gripping his elbow. The wind had picked up, and a chill ran down his spine. Another murder. Another alpha he was somewhat acquainted with. Really...this guy should talk with Ryuk, they had a lot in common. 

“Namikawa Reiji.” 

The name struck Light like a physical blow. Over the months, as the names came in Light was able to brush them off. Yes he had met all of them at least once, but it was obvious someone was just targeting big name crime lords. The death of Zakk Irius had actually done much to convince Light that all of this was nothing more than coincidence. 

But Reiji wasn’t something he could deny. He not only knew Reiji well, Light was the only geisha that he visited. 

On the one night a month that he allowed himself to unwind and enjoy life. He chose to spend it with Light. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there...arms limp at his sides. Had the others spoken? It didn’t matter...he no longer cared about this conversation. 

The peace from before, the anger and annoyance were gone. Like a popped soap bubble. There was nothing left. Without a word to either of the men at the table, their black and amber eyes both watching him with worry now. Light turned and walked away. 

“Light?” one of them called, he didn’t know which, it didn’t matter. 

At the door he turned, just enough to peer over his shoulder. “I’ll do anything you need me to in order to cooperate with your investigation.” He didn’t wait for a reply before he was out the door, heading down the steps. 

They knew how to reach him, him didn’t need to stay any longer.

One of them called again but he didn’t turn back, he didn’t wait for them. Some distant part of Light cared enough that they stop using his birth name so freely. It was unseemly, that wasn’t his name here. He had a reputation to uphold. 

The sun was still up...it was still early. Did he have another appointment today? Baishou would know. Baishou would tell him. 

No, no. he didn’t want to go back out. He wanted to take a shower and go lay down. 

That’s what he was going to do. 

In the Okiya...wow, the walk back just flew by, he couldn’t remember most of it….In the Okiya Light took off his shoes and placed them on the shelf before heading down the hall. The same steps he always took. The same steps he took three nights ago after saying goodnight to Namikawa. 

Neither Baishou nor Rem were in the dressing room, which wasn’t odd considering the time. Light shouldn’t have been back this early. But luckily Ryuk was there, hovering over the sewing table, cursing lowly as he stuck himself with a needle. He looked up as Light shuffled into the room. 

“Hey...oh, Light?” He rose from the creaky chair as Light went to the wig rack. 

“Help me out of this.” Light reached up and started unpinning the wig before Ryuk made his way over. He could take most of this get up off himself. But the kimono. 

Ryuk spoke as he helped Light disrobe, but Light didn’t hear him much. And other than a vague mumbled about taking a shower once they were finished, Light didn’t say anything in return. 

He showered, automatic, not really paying attention. It wasn’t until he was in his room, head pressed against the cold wall as he sat on the floor by his bed, the day turning to night around him. That Light processed the whole encounter. 

Namikawa was dead...and he could no longer deny that he was involved in some way. Before he had scoffed at Ryuk. Assumed his insistence that there was a connection was just his overactive imagination. Left to his own devices, without something to stimulate him, Ryuk was prone to indulging in his more wild impulses. His little game with finding names in the paper that Light knew had been just that...a little game. A product of Ryuk’s boredom. 

But then L comes along making the same claims. And he’s a real detective...Hell, he’s the best detective!

No...Light didn’t need to think about that just now. He needed….he needed. 

He needed to not be himself at the moment. Or rather, he needed to be a different him. A Light with no expectations or roles. 

Who wasn’t a possible murder suspect. 

Without rising Light opened one of the drawers on his nightstand and fished around until he found his phone. It was new, sleek and expensive. It had been a gift, and there was only one number he ever used it for. 

He pressed a finger to the scanner on the back, unlocking the phone and went straight to his most used contact...the only used contact. 

The phone rang on the other end several times. But it was late enough that she should be home. She had a small job at the police station as a secretary, but she was usually home by six to eat with Sayu. 

Even so, he was still relieved when he heard the click followed by a breathy hello. Light smiled, the clang and crash of pots and dishes were loud in the background. 

“Why don’t you make Sayu do the dishes, mom.” 

Light smiled though unshed tears as he leaned back against the cold wall. The room had fallen dark around him. But he didn’t care. He listened to his mother speak. As she recounted her day. All Light needed to do was listen. Be a good son. 

He closed his eyes. Letting his mind drift. He could pretend, if only for a moment, to be someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! You asked for more and more is what you'll get! This is my first foray into the Death Note fandom, and I wasn't sure what to expect. I'm pleasantly surprised! All you guys are so great! every kudos and comment, bookmark and subscription means the world to me! 
> 
> I'm usually very talkative in the end notes...but I won't go into too much detail today. If you have any questions on my take on ABO please feel free to ask them! I'll try to supply some information in the notes if I don't think it'll be covered in the story. 
> 
> I don't have a set release plan for this....I'll shoot for every two weeks, but I won't promise it. 
> 
> So for now I think that's all....Don't hesitate to come at me with questions or comments! 
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> The Wammy's boys have a proper reunion ! !  
> OR  
> Watari is going to need something a lot stronger than tea....


	3. Seen and Unseen

Chapter three: Seen and Unseen 

 

Clearing out the Ame Okiya had been so much easier than L had imagined. The day after his meeting with Light….and Beyond, L had set out to install surveillance in Light’s house….Well, after he had given into Wateri’s insistence that he actually contact the NPA and tell them what he had discovered and how he was moving forward.

They were, technically, working on the case with him. And though he preferred to do without their interference, he did own them occasional updates. Once they were appeased L had then set out to bug the Okiya. 

Despite the NPA’s anger that he was violating the privacy of a geisha, let alone an unmated omega…As though such sensibilities had a place in detective work. 

Getting the omegas out of the house had simply fallen into his lap. 

Early the next morning the three of them had simply left. Perhaps not surprisingly he had tracked them to the nearest omega sentou. L smirked, even Light couldn’t deny his basic need for contact with other omegas. Now all that was left was getting the betas out. 

Sure, he could go in, wave a badge or some papers around. Force them to let the NPA in to plant the bugs. But he needed Light to remain unaware of the cameras. 

If there was something that could prove that in his spare time Light was plotting the murders of his clients...well, L needed him to not deviate from that routine. 

Pulling all the resources together had been quite a feat for such a short notice. But the opportunity to get at the Okiya while Light the other omegas were gone was not something he could pass up. 

So, thirty minutes after Light had left, L sat in the surveillance room he had set up in the penthouse of the hotel he had stationed in. The curtains were closed, plunging the room into an early twilight. Wateri strolled around in the back, making arrangements for when the NPA actually showed up. 

Now that he had opened up the line of communication with them, they were chomping at the bit to help out. 

He had been able to caution them to discretion. They were only sending a few members. A small task force that wouldn’t draw attention. And L was more than prepared to send them packing if they did. 

Through the monitors L watched as first the beta attendants of the Okiya poured out of the house, confusion and concern clear on every face, even through the grainy traffic cameras. 

A few minutes later a truck sporting the fire department's logo pulled up, and Wedy, blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail dressed a firefighter, strolled confidently from the van. 

She approached the betas with her arms crossed over her chest, and L didn’t need to be there to know she was exuding enough alpha pheromones that the betas wouldn’t dream of questioning her...their deferential bows said everything. 

Damn it, Wedy. He had asked for subtle yet confident, not...whatever the hell this was. At least she wasn’t smoking…

Wedy disappeared inside, leaving the gaggle of confused betas outside to chatter amongst themselves. No sooner had she shut the door than her com finally cut in….and with it the deafening screech of the carbon monoxide detector. 

“Wedy, get that thing shut off!” 

“Sorry, Ryuzaki.” Her drawling voice rasped over the com, slightly louder than the offending siren. It was another few seconds before the din subsided though. “I’ll have the first feed up soon.” And true to her word the first camera was up and viewable less than a minute later, and the entrance to the Okiya came into view. 

She worked quickly. The first floor was common areas divided, more likely, between all the betas who lived there. Eight of them by the look of it. 

It would have seemed excessive, if not for the fact that they not only worked as the keepers of the house. Cleaning the house, and maintaining the grounds. But they were also the omega’s security. 

All the betas were large for their dynamic and had enough training that L didn’t immediately dismiss them upon viewing their files…. As both potential threats to his investigation and as a reassurance that if Light had caught the attention of a murderer, he was at least protected while at home.

“Hey, Ryuzaki. They have a surveillance system already. Should I just patch it through?”

Interesting. “Yes, that would welcome.”

“Don’t get excited or anything,” Wedy replied to his even drawl. “Looks like it’s just some cams over the doors.” She had them patched through quickly. They weren’t the best cameras but they were enough to get a clear picture of anyone coming to the doors. 

Not too long afterwards she had finished, and was marching out the doors. Explaining that the alarm looked like a fluke and they were safe to go back inside. And as quickly as she arrived, Wedy was strutting back to her van and turning out of the hanamachi. 

As the betas filed back into the Okiya, L sat back. Ready for a night of watching monitors….And maybe cheesecake.

 

~~~

 

Anger, hot and strong, had ripped through Beyond as the terrace door closed. A solid piece of metal that blocked him from a very distressed Light. And it was all because of one man. 

He had turned back to L, who still sat crouched over the table, poking listlessly at a jam cookie. Looking as though he had not a care in the world. B ground his teeth. “You want me to believe you think this was a success.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No.” Beyond took the few steps to hover over him, hands clenched in an effort not to touch L. Acting...so much acting and pretending. And Beyond had had enough of that long ago. “I didn’t say you thought it was a success, only that you want me to think you believe it was.” 

L rose darkly bruised eyes to meet his, but he didn’t speak. He could work Light up, fluster him, taunt him. And Light, for all his strength, all his tenacity, would eventually fall into L’s trap of bait and catch. 

But that wouldn’t work on B. Beyond had been trained in these tactics as well. Had studied L personally for years. All of L’s tricks, wordplay, his manipulations, were as second nature to Beyond as breathing. 

You can’t fool the mirror, and that’s exactly what B had strove to become all those years ago.

A mirror to great and glorious L. 

And suddenly there was nothing to say. It had all been said years before. In hatred. In rage. In small moments of clarity. 

He turned to leave but was stopped, a slight resistance against his sleeve...L… “Where are you going?”

“Off of this fucking roof.” He jerked his arm back and took another step.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, you’re still under sus-”

“No, I’m not!” He whipped around, eyes blazing. “If I was really under suspicion for A’s death we wouldn’t be having this little chat.” After all this was it...the argument that had happened so many years ago. 

They couldn’t pin the death on him. But, oh, how they wanted to. A’s roommate. He should have known, should have seen it coming. 

And he hadn’t...he truly hadn’t. 

That’s why he had left. Tired of the accusations. Of the games. Of the pressure, so heavy it could crush bones to dust. So leaden and dark that it had driven the one person he should have counted a friend, the one he should have been there for, to take their own like. 

Shame and rage, the two things that had driven him to leave it all behind. 

He had left then...again, not wanting to start the old fight over. 

L wasn’t there for him. But baiting Beyond would be a fun past time for him. A welcome distraction that B wasn’t just going to give him. There were more important reasons for L’s appearance.

Which was why he was now scaling a roof in the dark of night. 

The hotel he had tracked L to was large. No wall or roof touching any other building. It had made climbing up to the penthouse windows...interesting. 

But he wasn’t hailed as the best for nothing. 

The locks on penthouse windows were not always the best. No one thought to make sure they couldn't be opened from the outside. After all, who would be trying to get in from all the way up there? 

He smirked as the latch gave smoothly under his ministrations. Pushing the window opened he stepped inside, quiet, cat-like. 

He had landed in what appeared to be an unused bedroom...knowing L it was probably the master suite. Sleep was actually something B enjoyed immensely after leaving Wammy’s. But L would still be living the life of a serial insomniac.

He dropped his bag and gear by the door, followed closely by his boots, coat, and gloves. No reason he shouldn't be comfortable.

...And it wasn’t like he was leaving anytime soon. 

Careful to not make a sound, he crept down the hall. Using all his sense, relying on scent and hearing where he couldn’t see. 

It had been on of the many things that he was trained in to excess back as a child. It was difficult to sneak up on someone so attuned to the world around them. 

But as he passed the kitchen, where Wateri stood making up a tea tray and pulling small cakes from the oven and didn’t even turn towards Beyond. 

If he could get past Wateri, he could certainly make it to L. 

As expected L had fashioned one of the spare rooms for his surveillance area. The curtains were thick and dark, in the day they probably kept all the light out. At night they assured the only illumination was that of the many monitors that arrayed around the room. 

L sat crouch in a chair, staring unblinking at one monitor in particular….of course. 

Ghosting, silent, across the floor Beyond came up right behind him, seeing what he was seeing. Light, standing in a cozy modern kitchen sipping from a thick mug. A small smile playing on his lovely, delicate face as a young boy with an elaborate hairdo spoke animatedly about something. 

L was so enthralled he didn’t even notice Beyond there….so very very interesting….he leaned in further still. Lips just shy of brushing L’s ear before he spoke. 

“You pervert.” 

With a cry L fell from his chair, arms and legs going wild as he sought for, and failed to find, purchase on anything before crashing to the floor. Beyond didn’t stop to take pity. 

“Spying on unsuspecting omegas. You should be ashamed of yourself. You know they lock people up for that.” Beyond ignored the low growl that filled the room as L rose...that and the smell of very angry coffee. 

“Did you not listen to that one story Roger used to tell...how did it go again..Oh yes! This beta creeper in Brighto-” That was as far as he got before L pounced. 

He bridged before L could land properly, knocking him off before kicking him square in the chest. They were both on their feet again when L start doling out punches that B parried and return in quick succession. 

This was not the first time they had ever fought in such a way...though before there had been something of a sparring match feel to it. Punches were pulled, kicks were ineffective….There had definitely been less scratching involved. 

They had just knocked over, what was perhaps the second bookcase, when a long suffering sigh cut through the din. Somehow deafening in its calm. 

They looked up as one...L straining through the chokehold Beyond had him. Wateri stood in the doorway, tea tray in hand, face impassive and unimpressed. 

With another sight he backed out of the room mumbling. “Going to need a bigger tray…” then disappeared down the hall. 

Three cups of tea, a giant plate of cakes, and several bandages later, Beyond and L sat in matching chairs before the monitors. Watching Light go about his nightly routine. 

Beyond gave another chuckled, side eyeing L. Whatever had prompted Wateri to pick the Hello Kitty band aids was beyond him. But there was something so satisfying in seeing one very prominently placed on L’s cheek. 

Beyond took another cake and bit into it appreciatively. “Delicious, as always Wateri. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Thank you, Beyond.” Wateri sat at his own desk in the corner, viewing other surveillance and whatnot. Occasionally glancing at the two younger alphas to make sure they weren’t about to fly at each other’s throats again. 

Through the screen Light was back in his room, gazing out the window into the night. 

“He really is lovely. Not that the geisha get up isn’t nice.” Beyond mused. L hummed in agreement, adding more sugar to another cup of tea. “But there’s just something about him as he is...as just Light.”

L opened his mouth to respond, but a ruckus reverberating racket cut him off. They all frozen….even Light. Beyond and L leaned forward in curiosity as Light approached his bedside table as though it may at any moment grow horns and attack him. Cautiously he opened the drawer and pulled out a phone, bringing it to his ear….

“Hello?” His voice rang over the com….He waited a beat before bringing the phone back down to look at the screen...which was impossible for them to see….

“Why would be he so cautious over a phone?” L rubbed a finger over his lower lips in thought

Beyond took his cup in hand, but didn’t drink. “Private phone, probably private number. I assume no one who doesn’t need it has that number.” ….Beyond certainly didn’t….

L hummed into the silence. They watched as Light took the phone over to his Vanity. Sitting down he opened one of the drawers and took out a laptop. L and Beyond exchanged intrigued looks. “Wateri, patch us through to their network. I want to see what he’s doing.”

“Right away, L.” A few taps later and the monitor next to the one showing Light now displayed Light’s laptop. He was in a phone registry….a professional one. Not one of the silly ones that just gave vague information. 

No, somehow, Light had access to same system they would have used. Something that would give him all the information there was on that number. 

Beyond threw his head back and laughed as Light began to take down all the information on a small sheet of paper. “Oh, good boy, Light.”

“Yes.” L drawled, “How resourceful.” 

Oh yes. His Light was many things. Intelligent. Beautiful. Caring, despite the life he lived. He definitely had the tenacity to survive. 

Beyond was going to make sure of it. 

 

~~~

 

The moment Light had entered his room upon returning that afternoon….he knew….Someone had been in there. Someone that wasn’t the attendants...wasn’t Mitsu, wasn’t Baishou.

The betas had informed them that the carbon monoxide detector had malfunctioned. That someone from the fire department had come to inspect it.

...They had done more than inspect the detectors...that was for sure. 

The door handle was not at the angle he usually left it. He kept the picture on his night stand crooked, just by a small amount, it was now straight. And several other very small things that told him one thing.

Someone had been in his room and moved his things around. 

He couldn't be too obvious in his scrutiny. Cameras and bugs were the most obvious answer to the sweep. If he were L it’s exactly what he would do. 

So he walked around the house like normal. Taking note of all the small things that were oh so slightly out of place. 

So much for any allusion of privacy he could usually trick himself into feeling….

He didn’t let it show though. He had dinner with his small family, and dank tea with Mitsu before heading to bed for the night. It had actually been a pleasant day. Being spied on didn't change that. 

It had been a while since they had headed out to an omega sentou. But Mitsu had begged him for it that morning. He had probably sensed Light’s distress the night before. Such things were hard on one so young. 

And when Light saw the dark circles under Mitsu’s eyes, the paleness of his complexion that morning, there was no way he could deny him the trip.

So the three of them had headed out early. It was the only time Light ever left the Okiya in anything less than full geisha dress. As uncomfortable as that was, he did enjoy the day. The calming, rejuvenating effect that came with being physically close to other omegas. 

Just sitting next to them, skin on skin. Or helping to wash hair or a back. The sentou were a paradise. A small island where omegas could simply exist with no pressure. 

Sharing in the contact that was vital for them to remain in good health.

….It had been too long. 

 

So despite knowing that L was now, quite literally, looking over his shoulder, the day had been good. He was both refreshed, and ready for a peaceful night’s rest. 

Then his phone had rang….

No one had that number that wasn’t already in this house, no one other than Sayu and his mother. But they would not be calling. He had just spoken to his mother, and Sayu only rang on the weekends. 

He pulled the phone from the drawer, he didn’t know the number. “Hello…?” Nothing. A soft crackle before total silence. 

So he did the only thing he could think of….what his father would have done. 

Light got out his rarely used laptop, and set out to finding all the information he could on the number. 

He had watched his father do this often enough growing up. It had been easy to access his accounts once he had passed away, make sure they stayed active. Just in case he ever needed them. 

The name was unfamiliar. He wrote it down, along with the address and the phonenumber, before turning the computer off and leaving his room. 

This had never happened. In fact, no one was supposed to have his number. But he supposed mistakes could be made….still….

He knocked on Baishou’s door. Baishou looked up from the book he had been reading, smiling gently upon seeing Light. “Kirami, what can I do for you?”

Light handed him the slip of the paper. “I received a phone call. It might be nothing. But...just in case.”

Baishou read the name and number and nodded. “I’ll give this to Rem, whoever they were won’t be able to get a meeting.” He smiled, tucking the paper in the pocket of his night shirt. “Just in case.”

“Thanks, Okaasan.” 

Light was about to leave when Baishou stopped him. “Oh, Kirami. You’ll be able to make tomorrow’s appointments, yes?” And though there was no accusation in his tone, on some level he had to be disappointed that Light had canceled his meeting for the last day and a half. 

“I’ll be there.” Light smiled...and he certainly didn’t feel it. Tomorrow….just what he needed. 

As if being implicated in a murder wasn’t bad enough he was now looking forward to an entire day of entertain the one and only Misa Amane….profession model, actor, singer. And most recently, Kirami enthusiast. 

The insanely giddy alpha had even written a song about him...Light sighed out. She wasn’t bad...she was just a little much. She had proposed to him after their first meeting, and well, the tempo of their relationship hadn’t really changed since then. 

“Yeah, it won’t be a problem. Good night, Okaasan.”

“Good night, Kirami.” Baishou said warmly as Light left. 

Careful not to let his eyes linger where he thought there might be cameras. He went straight to his room. He really was exhausted. It had been a very trying week...and if tomorrow’s agenda was anything to go by it didn’t seem fate was going to let him rest so easily. 

He slipped into bed, forgoing his notebook tonight. He didn’t have a new entry anyway...Had L found his hidden compartment? It would be nice to see his face when Light used it if he hadn’t. 

Light clicked off the lamp and settled into bed. A small smile curving his lips in the dark….Good night….

L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dears!! I'm so happy to have something so soon!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the little bit of backstory here. In this AU Beyond left Wammy's before suffering whatever mental breakdown that turned him into a killer. I expect we'll be seeing a bit more of everyone's background at some point. (⌒⌣⌒)❁
> 
> Sentou are bathhouses. They have a variety of spa amenities like saunas and massages. Mostly there's a large room with a giant pool for communal bathing. In my omegaverses there are omega only sentou. Alphas aren't allowed in, and betas run the establishments but only omegas can use the baths and everything. 
> 
> Please feel free to ask me anything if there's something confusing or the like. I've had a week long headache and it's definitely not as well edited as it could be ♡
> 
> Your support. Your comments and kudos fuel me and give me life!! Thank you guys so much for giving this story a try ♡
> 
> NEXT TIME!! 
> 
> Glitter!!! Sparkles!!!....and Light's long suffering sighs....


	4. Kira, Kira!

Chapter four: Kria, Kria!

 

Beyond stretched, bones popping as he reached towards the ceiling. He had dosed, slumped over in his chair, as Light slept peacefully on the other side of the monitors. As the whole Okiya slept….

As everyone in Japan except L, and possibly Watari, slept through the night. 

Beyond was not used to these hours anymore. Massaging his shoulder he looked over to L. He hadn’t shifted much throughout the night. The cup in front of him was different. Larger, a different pattern of delicately brushed florals. Different, like the array of sweets before them...but that just meant Watari was active, not that L had moved at all during the night. 

Beyond turned his deep amber eyes to the monitor. Light was still sleeping...the clock on the screen read just after eight o’clock in the morning. On the other monitors there was life though. All the betas were milling around. The mother of the Okiya was up, in the kitchen on Light’s floor, making breakfast. 

B watched in amusement as the young omega from the night before skipped merrily past the kitchen and down the hall to Light’s room. “Looks like Light’s wake up call has arrived.” 

L hummed as the boy reached Lights door. And as soon as he touched the knob visible through one monitor, on another one Light raised his head, eyes on his door before a smile curved his lips and he sank back into the pillows...eyes closed once more. 

“Hmm, it would seem he is a...light sleeper.” L smirked, picking up his cup to hide his smile in it. 

Beyond couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped at that. Together they watched, eyes shining with delight, as the younger omega rushed into Light’s room without knocking and took a giant leap to land on the bed next to him. 

Light played along for a while before rising, throwing on his very enticing red robe, and heading to the kitchen. Where the three of them worked together to put breakfast on the table. 

“He handles the kid better than I would have imagined.” B took one of L’s cakes, earning himself a halfhearted growl in the process.

“Well he does have a sister that age, according to his file….It’s only logical he’d have soft spot for someone who reminded him of her.” 

B only nodded. He had never pressed for private information about Light...not that he needed to. He could find anything he wanted on anyone. Just a few well placed searches and he’d have everything. 

Clinical, impersonal….unsatisfying. 

So their conversations tended to be about the here and now. Real moments between them. And B sharing some of the more interesting parts of his years of travelling. 

And yes, when curiosity over the gorgeous omega got the better of him, he had regretfully searched for Light’s information. Found out about his family….about his father. It was easy enough figure out after that just how and why Light had ended up where he was. 

It was not something he really wanted to bring up with Light anytime soon….if ever. He had worked hard to forget he even knew it himself. After all. 

Beyond was all too familiar with having a past that should remain buried and forgotten. 

After the three omegas ate and cleaned up, Light went off to prepare for the day. And it wasn’t long before both B and L sat, entranced, before the monitors. 

“He...I’ve never seen someone so…”

“Fussy?” L supplied.

“I was going to say fastidious.” 

L hummed. Light had moved on from his meticulous grooming to dressing for the day. And there were a whole lot more layers to his lovely outfits than B ever realized. It was a wonder that Light could even move around in all of that.

“Four hours.” L ran a finger on her his lips, eyes unblinking, never once look away from Light the whole time. “Four hours from the time he woke to the time he headed for the door. 

Beyond nodded. “Do we know who he's going to see?”

“Yes...hmm…” L’s fingers danced over keys as he brought up the electronic copy of the Okiya’s log books. “Here. OH!” L’s mouth hung open in a dopey smile, his ever large eyes nearly bulging now. 

B pushed L’s chair to the side to get a better look at the screen. “Oh lord, it’s Misa Misa!” He chuckled, at both the expression L couldn’t seem to shake. And that of all the people Light could spend the day with the last person he had expected would be the pop star / model / actress, Misa Amane. 

“So….we’re going to go get a better look, right?” B turned to L, only to come face to face an empty chair. 

L was already halfway to the door.

 

~~~

 

The good thing about Misa Amane was that Light was able to simply check out. He didn’t need be there mentally for her. She chittered and chattered away. Barely pausing for breath. All Light had to do was nod, and refill her drink when it was low. 

“Did you hear my newest release?” 

Light nodded….but no, no he hadn’t. Or well….he sort of had. If hearing the racket through Mistu’s closed door counted.

“I can’t believe how well it’s doing! But then I had the best muse.” She leaned forward, blinking large blue….oh, they were golden today…..large golden eyes at him. 

Light dipped his head down slightly. “You honor me, Amane san.” 

“Oh, Kirami, you’re so sweet.” She cooed, leaned into his shoulder briefly before pulling back. She may have been the smallest client he’d ever entertained but she was still very much an alpha. And his rule regarding proximity still held. 

She might have been smaller than him, even though Light was tall for an omega….But short or not she had the upper hand. The power of an alpha voice, pheromones that could easily sway him, if she so chose to use them.

Small or not, she wasn’t to be trusted. 

Misa frowned, pouting her perfect pink lips as she took up her cup once again. “Can you really not make it when I’m back in town? I’ll only be in for two days.”

Light smiled blandly at her. Why on earth had he told her he couldn’t meet up? It wasn’t like him to just ignore a client. Maybe it was Baishou who had said no...but why would he….Oh!

Oh, Fuck!

His smile turned fixed….plastic. “I’m afraid I won’t be available, Amane san.” 

She still pouted, but was easily distracted when the mother of the teahouse brought them more refreshments. 

How could he forget? He should be going into heat within the next two weeks. Baishou would have started clearing his schedule for the next week just to be safe. Usually it was a time of rest for him. When nesting urges hit, he could take his time, not have to worry about going out and being a perfect geisha. Just take it easy, gather strength for the heat, then take a few days after to recoup. 

Usually

But there was no fucking way he was going to go into heat while L had his room decked out in cameras!

He needed to go to the doctor, get some suppressants. It was a struggle not to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. A migraine was starting to make itself known behind his eyes….Maybe he could get away tomorrow.

It took all of his self control to not groan….If he wasn’t going into heat he might just have to rescind that statement on not being able to meet up...so much for getting some time to himself.

He phoned in the rest of the meeting. Even more so than before. Misa raved apoetically about so many things that his head spun. Unable to focus on one topic before she was racing off to another. 

Time slowed down. He would have said it had stopped, if not for the clock that was mocking him, as it ticked slow, slow, slower than usual. 

When the time came he tried to not show too much zeal in leaving. Not wanting to show the enthusiasm he couldn’t work up for their time together. 

He needn’t have worried though….

Misa was never one to question too deeply. She wasn’t exceptionally observant. And often it didn’t matter what mood Light showed around her. She always left convinced they’d had a wonderful time together. 

He stopped outside of the teahouse to say farewell. He didn’t allow Misa to walk him back. Not that he was going back to the Okiya just yet. But he didn’t trust that she wouldn’t try showing up out of the blue, or try sending him gifts he desperately didn’t want to deal with. Surprisingly she never put up a fight about it….then again she may not realize he allowed other alphas to walk him home...

“I’ll be back in Japan in two months! I’ll see you then, Kira-kun!” Misa bounced on the balls of her feet, hand clasped before her...probably in an effort to keep them to herself. 

Light did not grind his teeth and scowl, that would have been unprofessional. “I look forward to it, Amane san.” The sun was nearly set, the golden light caught on Misa’s ridiculous contacts as she gazed at him, hopeful. Light sighed…. “Be careful tonight, Misa….There have been attacks on alphas lately, and….just, be safe.”

Misa gasped, her face alight as she completely threw out the no touching rule, grabbing Light’s arm and nuzzling the side of his shoulder. Just far enough from any sensitive area that he didn’t immediately push her away. “Oh, Kira-kun! You’re so sweet and thoughtful. But don’t you worry about me! I have my, Mochi.” She pointed behind her to a rather large alpha who had, until then, stayed well back from them. Now he stepped forward and gave Light a quickly, slightly embarrassed wave. 

Light gave a small wave back. The bodyguard was reassuring. And if the killer had any sense they wouldn’t go after a international superstar anyway….but Light was still wary. He watched Misa and….Mochi?….until they turned a corner and vanished from sight. 

The sun was nearly fully set, and Light had another arrangement for the night. A social gathering. Some office party or the like. Light was technically late. But he slipped in without causing a stir. The other geisha knew he would be arriving at that time. One of the other geisha found him a place easily. There were only a few double takes as a patron who wasn’t quite intoxicated enough realized his sudden presence. 

It was easier, less demanding work than one on one encounters. He wasn’t expected to talk as much. There were five other geisha there so it never fell to him to keep the conversation going. 

He was just a pretty face that kept cups filled. 

He usually hated this sort of job the most. Being nothing more than a lovely geisha doll. But it was what he needed then. He had too many things to figure out. 

The last three clients left sometime around three in the morning. Leaning heavily on one another, singing loudly and terribly. And much as he had with Misa, Light watched them leave. Worry settling heavy in his chest. 

Would they make it home? Or would they arrive safely tonight only to be targeted at a later time? Irius san’s death had been months away from their meeting.

Light sighed….there really wasn’t anything he could do about it, and worrying wasn’t going to help anything. Besides...he had other things to focus on.

At half past three the hanamachi wasn’t dead, but it had definitely begun to calm down. Light was one of the few people walking the streets. It was hours before sunrise but the flower district was made for the night. Light never feared for his safety on the well lit streets. Police were so common in the hanamachi that he knew several of them by name. 

With half a mind he nodded and smiled to the passersby while navigating his way home. When he got in he’d have Baishou make an appointment for him at the omega specialist they used. With any luck he wouldn’t need to cancel anymore appointments to meet it. 

And at the doctor’s office he could tell whoever was with him about the cameras. He wouldn’t put it past L to do something even more invasive if he realized Light was aware of his presence. But Mitsu was young and Light didn’t trust L to only be watching him.

….not that he suspected L of being a perv...not really. But honestly, cameras? In an omega’s private living quarters! He had a lot of confidence in himself. Bending the laws to suit his purposes. As though he were untouchable or above the la-

Things happened too quickly for his senses to process. One second he was walking down the street, the next his breath was knocked out of him as his back was slammed into the rough stone wall of an alley. A cloth covered hand pressed against his mouth and a sharp pain radiated at his shoulder. 

Light used to be athletic. His used to be a juniors champion in tennis. He used to have quick reflexes and a sharp left hook.

But Light had been a geisha for the last four years. The most strenuous thing he ever did now was dance….And traditional geisha dancing was not known for its vigorous nature. 

His efforts to move the body holding him to the wall were ineffective. He could make no noise around the cloth and hand. The only thing he could really do to alert anyone to his situation was release a strong pulse of distress pheromones. 

He had never, not in his entire life, been in a situation where he had needed to react in such a way. He had also never been more irritated. In himself mostly. For being so useless. 

That particular self deprecating thought was the last he could manage. By the time he realized his arms weren’t actually work properly it too late. 

He was already fading. 

Hollow ringing, like a distant siren, filled his sense just before his world fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dears!!!  
> Thank you so much for your comments and support!! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this!
> 
> First off I want to apologize for referring to Watari as 'Wateri' in the last chapter XD my fingers have noticed their similar sounds and want to spell it like that....I'll probably go back and fix it....at some point. 
> 
> Google tells me that 'apoetically' isn't a word. Well I reject that notion. It's a word now. Apoetically: incredibly not poetic 
> 
> A part of me wanted to have Mogi in the task force that we'll probably see eventually. But honestly my favorite Mogi is when he's tired, he's just trying to be a good a officer but they gave him Misa....and lord she's a handful and won't say his name right. And someone just help this man! And so we have Mochi!
> 
> I was kinda hoping this chapter would be longer, and it nearly was but I couldn't help ending with a cliffhanger....sorry Dears. 
> 
> Thank you so much again! Your support and feedback really fuels the story! 
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> When you think about it....this was all kinda L's fault


	5. Bitter Sweet

Chapter five: Bitter Sweet

 

L just had to stop for ice cream. 

They had been following Light around all day. Spying on his meetings from a safe distance. Close enough they could keep on eye on him, and look out for anyone that might be trailing him through the streets. 

But far enough away that they themselves wouldn’t draw unwanted attention. 

It was so very different. To watch from the outside.

Light was a wonder. As he always was. His movements always perfect, his expression always kind and attentive. He was such a joy to watch. And Beyond couldn’t deny a certain intrigue that came over him. As he compared his own interactions with Light to the ones they observed. 

Light was polite. Sunny even. But nearly rigid in his poster, especially around Amane. 

Much like he had been on their first few meetings. Before he and Beyond had developed a report. 

There was a very real barrier that Light had constructed around himself. 

A refusal to let anyone too close. Physically and emotionally. Yet he was skilled enough that most people missed the distance between them. 

When those golden eyes were turned on you, held you captive with their warmth, their charm. It was difficult to focus on the reality. That he was only there because you asked, because you were paying him to be there. Not because he wanted it. 

The thought twisted sourly in his chest. Even as a warmth spread through his limbs. Because even though he had been there, simply another alpha wanting to spend the day with a lovely omega. And even though Light had undoubtedly once viewed him in the same distrustful way. Somehow. Some amazing way, Beyond had been allowed inside that barrier. 

….Or, at the very least, Beyond was standing just outside of the barrier. Craning his neck to see what lay on the other side. And despite the complications that L’s presence had caused between them. Beyond was bound and determined to make his way on the other side. 

They followed as Light made his way to the other meeting. Slipping in unseen and blending in with the other geisha. 

L and Beyond had set up in a small tea shop across the street from the venue. They had an unimpeded view of the gathering being held on the top floor of the two story building through the floor to ceiling windows. 

As L watched the street, the other geisha, and the party goers. B only had eyes for Light. 

Even at this distance, not being able to make out Light’s more subtle movements, his voice, his scent, it was still obvious that his mind was elsewhere. Something was weighing heavily on him. And no wonder. L showing up, accusing Light of all people of murder. 

Speaking of L….

It was a bit past three and the last of the office workers had left the gathering. Leaving Light the rest of the geisha to chat for a while before they too headed to their homes. 

An odd noise, between a groan and a growl caught his attention. And for the first time in hours B pulled his gaze from Light to L….who sat scrunched up in his seat, head tilted at an alarming angle. Dark eyes glazed over.

B huffed at his display, taking a sip of his long cool tea. He had no sympathy for him. He had told L not to send Watari away with the car. So what if they drew less attention on foot. The man had a gift for making sweets just appear out of thin air like magic. And L should know by now that not everyone would be able to cater to his unusual demands. 

L popped up out of his chair so swiftly it nearly toppled to the floor. “Come on.” He grabbed his hoodie from the coat rack by the table and headed for the door. 

B stood and followed, running a hand through his messy black hair. “Yeah, I guess we need to be out and ready to follow Light home.”

“No.” L pushed through the doors and head down the street. Away from Light’s current position. “Light has a social obligation to stay and speak with the others. These are his peers and Light is very careful to come off as friendly with them.” His low even voice was nearly lost in the rush of wind. But B was close enough to hear him, and see the calculating gleam in his eyes. The same one L would get when the situation turned serious. 

“We have about thirty minutes before he leaves for home.”

There was an ice cream shop nearby. They would still be able to watch the door for Light’s departure, which had been the only reason B had agreed. He kept an eye on the street while L order. The cheery young beta behind the counter was just handing them their cones when Light left the building, walking swiftly in the chilly night. He had either ducked out early or L was wrong in his assumptions.

He elbowed L and they headed out the door. Not in too much of rush though. 

It was a mistake.

If they had been a touch quicker they might have gotten there in time. Been able to see who had pulled Light into the alley and not simply be met with an empty sidewalk when they stepped from the shop. 

Beyond swore loudly, only vaguely aware of L’s own cursing. He was running full tilt. Hands suddenly empty. Heart lodged somewhere in his throat. They weren’t far. They could make it. 

At some point he became aware of L on the phone, barking orders. And almost all at once the sound of sirens….too far away, echoed in the night. 

They weren’t too far from the alley when he first caught it. Light’s scent. Very distressed….getting weaker.

“Light!” He yelled...or he thought he yelled. But his chest was so tight he could hardly breathe. If he were one to pray, B would be doing so now. 

They rounded into the alley to see him, sprawled unceremoniously on the dirt covered ground. 

Relief washed through him. Dizzy, glorious, relief! He dropped to his knees, taking Light’s head in his hands, feeling his neck for a pulse. He nearly sobbed when he felt it. Slow, but steady. 

“Don’t move him too much.” L drawled form above him as he walked around Light. Inspecting not only him but the alley around them. 

“Fuck you!” was all Beyond could manage. It was weaker than he wanted. Still reeling. Coming down from the rush of Adrenalin. L could do whatever he needed to for the case. And Beyond would move Light all he wanted! 

“Light.” his voice and hands were softer as he ran gentle fingers over Light face. Trying to wake him. “Light, wake up sweetheart. Come on!” 

“B, look at this.” L was hunched over the other side of Light, looking at his sleeve. 

The detective in Beyond finally won out. He moved to look, never relinquishing his hold on Light. 

There, marring the silk of his left sleeve, was a drop of blood. Not much, but it stood out against the pale fabric. 

“Puncture wound?" 

L nodded.

"In the arm not his neck" B massaged Light's neck as he mused aloud. "He still has a pulse so...a narcotic?” 

L nodded, glancing around the alley. Light had been taken far enough into the alleyway that it was a good assumption the attacker had tried to carry him off. But abandoned their kidnapping attempt rather abruptly. “The sirens probably alerted the attacker. He couldn’t carry Light and get away.”

Said sirens were drawing closer. A nondescript black town car pulled into the alley and Watari stepped out. Ready to spring into action when L gave the word. 

And B left him to it. 

He went back to Light. B cradled Light’s head in his lap. L would work everything out. That was his job. 

Be only had eyes for Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DEARS!!
> 
> I couldn't let you suffer for long. ♡ And B's part really came easily.
> 
> So the conclusion to the cliffhanger!! 
> 
> Again it's shorter than I usually do....but after this we really start to have some fun, so it'll be fine (─‿‿─)
> 
> I hope everyone has a fun, safe, Halloween! And, 
> 
> Happy Birthday, L!! Sorry you didn't get to eat that ice cream. Maybe next chapter I'll give you some jello or something. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and support! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! (I'm not sure I've ever put my insane playlist here, so here it is. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5YWV33K1YG82OIH2toMbmTgG1Yhj6d8K It has nothing to do with the things I write, it's just a potpourri of songs I enjoy )
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> A little more on Light's past. And a difficult decision to be made.


	6. Light

Chapter six: Light

  
  


Light was eight years old when his parents took him to be tested. 

 

It was a common enough practice. Testing a child’s blood to determine their dynamic. Not mandatory by any means. But Soichiro Yagami was cautious. He had seen what could happen to families who weren’t prepared, and that was all this was…..a way to be prepared. 

 

But Light had never cared for the doctors. It was always cold. And the doctors and nurses would poke him and ask him questions he didn’t always know how to answer. And then there were shots. 

 

Not that he was afraid! They were just uncomfortable. He didn’t see the point of them. 

 

But his mother had told him to be polite, and his father had said to be brave….And so he was. For his parent, and for Sayu. 

 

She was only four, and even though their mother held her close she was still shaking while they waited for the nurse. She wouldn’t be able to be tested until she was eight as well. No one presented before the age of twelve, unless there was something medically wrong with them. All of which his parents had explained to him before taking him in that morning. 

 

So Light smiled brightly at her. And when the doctor finally came and drew his blood he didn’t even flinch. He even gave her his lollipop after it was all done. Joy filling him as she giggled, taking the treat. He always felt proud when he made her happy. Like he was being a good big brother to her. 

 

It would take a few hours before his results were ready. They went for lunch, which was a good thing, as Light was feeling oddly tired after the ordeal. But warm food, and Sayu’s chiming laughter as Light fed her from his own plate, worked wonders to reinvigorate him. 

 

Light didn’t understand the results when they went back that afternoon. He didn’t understand his father’s stony silence or the reason for his mother’s sudden burst of affection. Why she was telling him he would be fine….of course he was fine, he felt a lot better now after lunch and a walk in the park. 

 

He didn’t understand the importance of being an omega, even when his mother sat him down when he was ten years old and explained the main differences in the dynamics. What presenting would mean for him. That he should be careful around the children that were going to present as alphas. He didn’t need to stop being friends. She assured him. He simply needed to always be aware of them. 

 

In all the wisdom of his ten years of life he was sure she was exaggerating, or just worrying. Like the time he had fallen in the pond at the park and gotten sick. She had been worried then but in a week he had been fine. And she was always fussing over Sayu. Every time she came home from school with a new scrape or bruise, telling her to stop climbing trees and jumping off the swing set. But Sayu would keep on anyway, and she was always fine.

 

So obviously his mother was worrying over nothing here as well. 

 

At the age of twelve Light was the top of his class. So far above the others in fact that his teachers feared he wasn’t actually learning anything from his classes anymore. It was decided that he should be moved to another class. So he was put into a class two years ahead….

 

Then he understood. 

 

A few of the kids had already presented. Mostly betas. He had learned in a health class the year before that betas usually presented before their alpha and omega peers. Nothing really happened with betas though. Their scents grew stronger and they had very minor heats or ruts, depending on if they were male or female. Those who could bare children had heats, those who could sire children had ruts. 

 

It was all very scientific and Light understood it in a very textbook-like manner. As one understands the tectonic shifting of the earth’s crust….In that he had read it and been told from different sources that it was correct and so he knew it for a fact. 

 

But he had not experienced it for himself. 

 

Until Rei. 

 

They were in second period math. Some of the other kids had been eyeing Rei all day, and Light couldn’t quite figure out why. Or why the largest beta in class, Yukio, sat closer to Light than usual. 

 

What Light didn’t know, what everyone in the class who had presented knew, was that Rei was about to present as an alpha. Essentially have his first rut. Four of his classmates were betas, already presented. The rest were all unpresented alphas or betas….Light was the only omega. And though he was unpresented his scent was still sweet. Delicate as it was, like fresh strawberries, soft and ready to burst. 

 

Light had recently become aware that his scent was pleasant and sweet to others. When Yukio had said it was nice on his first day in class Light had smiled shyly and thanked him. Yukio was a beta, he had a calming scent of mangoes. It put him at ease.

 

When an alpha who was much older than Light had complimented his scent on the bus that one day….well, Light had moved to another seat very quickly and didn’t relax until the alpha had departed. Even then he wasn’t sure why the encounter had rubbed him the wrong way. Only that he was quite uncomfortable for several days after. 

 

But his scent was still that of the unpresented. A single note, and light. When he finally presented his scent would strengthen and he would gain two new scent notes. Just like a betas scent would simply grow stronger, and an alpha would gain one extra scent. 

 

Rei must have began exuding that second scent. And it just wasn’t strong enough yet for Light to pick up. 

 

The bell rang and Light put his books in his bag and stood to leave...only to stop short as a low growl rumbled through the room. Things happened rather quickly after that. He was pulled back by another beta classmate before he understood what had even happened. 

 

It wasn’t until he was standing in hall examining the rip in his shirt, the shallow gash on his shoulder beginning to leak blood, that he realized Rei had attacked him when he stood up. 

 

Yukio was still in there, while Light was pulled out into the hall with the rest of the class. Someone ran down in the opposite direction to find another teacher. The math teacher, Tarero san, was locked in the room with the others. 

 

Everything was madness and chaos for several long minutes. Then Light found himself in the nurse’s office, his shoulder bandaged and his mother called to come pick him up. 

 

“Shouldn’t have been allowed in class.” Nurse Ringo bustled around the room in a way that screamed she was trying to hold back bother her voice and her anger….and failing at it spectacularly. Worst off she kept shooting Light concerned looks when she thought he wasn’t looking. As though he couldn’t see and hear her at all.

 

“Who shouldn’t have been in class?....Rei?” He finally asked in a wavering voice.

 

Nurse Ringo snapped out of her loud musings then. Anger replaced by softness as she took one of Light’s hands. “Yes, Rei. He shouldn’t have been allowed in school today. Your teacher should have known he was close….his parents should have known and kept him home.” She shook her head, before fixing Light with a concerned gaze once more. “What’s wrong, dear one?”

 

Light bit his lip….unsure of himself. “Ringo san….I just….I’m worried I did something, but I’m not sure what.” Light took a deep breath before pushing on, “I must have made Rei angry if he tried to attack me….”

 

She chuckled at him. chuckled! Light bit his lip harder...she was obviously not taking this seriously. “Oh honey,” Her voice was airy, and Light was certain in that moment she must have thought him younger than he was. But he did as his mother would have wanted and remain silent. Polite. As she spoke. “He didn’t attack you because he was angry. He did it because you were the closest omega around.”

 

“But I haven’t even presented!”

 

She was already shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter, dear. He knows it’s what you are. And you may be unpresented but you still smell sweet. It probably won’t be too long before you present yourself.” 

 

She had said it like it was a good thing. But Light, for the first time since he had learned about other dynamics, fully understood what being an omega meant. Why his mother had warned him to be careful around alphas. Why his father imposed his ‘home before dark’ rule on Light. 

 

Because alphas didn’t need an excuse to attack and hurt omegas. 

 

It was like a switch had been flipped. Overnight something had shifted and the next day Light payed closer attention to those around him. How the betas were nice, genuine in their smiles and friendships towards him. But the alphas, both the presented and unpresented alike, never got too close to him. Keeping a respectful distance from him, even when they shared classes.

 

But they watched him….oh, how they watched him. 

 

The other omegas were predictable, as always. Omegas tended to stick together. Even Light found himself falling victim to this stereotype for his dynamic. Walking with them in the halls. Accepting gentle, friendly touches from the other omegas. It was natural that they should want to come together in such a way. Omegas sought the company of each other. It was key for staying healthy, platonic touching was not only accepted, it was encouraged. 

 

And largely they only shared the affection with each other. It had been something Light was always aware of, but not anything he had thought of too much on. It was just the way it was….So what if the omegas and alphas didn’t have much to do with each other in school? It wasn’t anything personal between the groups, the omegas just prefered each other’s company over anyone else’s. 

 

….Right?

 

He was considerably more careful after that. Imposing several rules on himself for dealing with alphas. As he had no choice but to interact with them in his classes. 

 

Even in adulthood he tried to keep to these rules. 

 

Never be alone with an alpha.

Note the exits and make sure to always have a way out.

Be polite but never forward. Never say or do something that could lead an alpha into thinking he was interested. 

And most importantly.

 

Absolutely no touching. 

 

Simple….and yet, he’d thrown them all away over the past four years in one way or another. 

 

His job...the only legal job he could have as an omega without a familial alpha, made the first one difficult. He had to be alone with alphas. He at least got to choose the locations, and he was always secure in his ability to leave if he needed. 

 

He had to say things that led his clients to believe he might be interested in them. It was part of the job, to keep them coming back for more. He conceded that in these situations. Where there were multiple people who knew exactly where he was and who he was with. And that if the alpha tried anything they would be punished by the law for attacking a geisha….in these perfectly controls scenarios, Light had all the power. 

 

Ignoring that one rule would be fine. 

 

But over time he had also laxed, if not by much, the no touching rule. He couldn’t keep them from touching. His hands. His arms….on a rare occasion, a leg. He couldn’t...couldn’t keep it from happening completely. Though some respected his wishes. Enough didn’t. And ‘innocent’ things like that were overlooked...dismissed without a second thought. 

 

It had been one the first lessons he’d learned as a maiko. Though Baishou had helped soften the blow when Light had confided in him. It was impossible to keep total distance from everyone. And so long as it didn’t escalate there wasn’t much either of them to could about it. 

 

And so, he had caved. He allowed several of his clients to not only take his hand when they pleased, several began walking him home after their meetings….It was probably his complacency that had led to someone thinking they could, and should pursue him in this way. He had let his guard so far down it was practically discarded on the floor. Of course someone had gotten the idea that he enjoyed their company more than he really did.

 

And in his distraction, he had been taken. 

 

Simple.

 

Thoughts came back quicker than movement. Hazy and disjointed rememberings of a dark alley, and fear. 

 

Sounds sifted into the silent ramblings of his innerself. Noises he hadn’t expected to hear while being kidnapped. The steady beep, beep, beep of some machine and low voices….many different voices. 

 

Too many…

 

Either his kidnapper was very social and open, or….

 

The smell was probably the next thing that really struck him. It was clean. But In a clinical, chemical way. Not the soft freshness of newly laundered clothing, or the salty tang of the sea air. This was the stinging scent that screamed….Hospital. 

 

He was in a hospital….That though came alongside another, very pleasing, fragrance. Well, several actually. Warm, rich, and fresh, mixed together was like being wrapped in the softest, warmest robe with a fresh cup of coffee as warm cherry pie baked in the oven. 

 

The only coherent thought, the one that kept surfacing as his drug addled mind fought against falling back to sleep, was simple. 

 

He was safe. 

 

When did finally open his eyes it must have been late. The room was silent. No sound came from the halls. And the only light in the room was a single lamp by the bed. The room was empty, except for other two occupants. 

 

But the sight that met his eyes was still, not what he had expected. 

 

In the obvious lateness he had thought that perhaps they would be sleeping. Curled into the chairs. As comfortable as two tall alphas could be in such accommodations. He had even gave a passing guess that maybe they had left, and Light was simply smelling where they had been, not where they still were. 

 

….it was quite different from the reality. 

 

He had not expected them to both be awake. Black and amber eyes wide and focused as they stared at a spoon L held aloft….a spoon with no less than ten small, perfectly cut cubes of red gelatin.

 

Ever so slowly Beyond reach out, another wiggling red cube in hand. Moving with the care and precision of a surgeon as he brought the piece to the others. With long delicate fingers, B set the gelatin on top of the tower. 

 

The whole thing wobbled horribly and both alphas gasped, L quickly moving his wrist to keep the spoon and gelatin tower level. After a moment, when it appeared to be holding, they released their pent up breath...almost in unison. And gave each other a round of very pleased smiles. 

 

The whole thing was….cute….

 

Light smiled, small and secret. Only for a moment, before putting on a long suffering expression and sighing dramatically. 

 

Almost instantly the spoon, and someone’s chair, went flying as both L and B jumped up. B nearly knocked L over to reach for Light’s hand. “Light! Oh, Light, you’re awake!”

 

He sighed again. “And here I was thinking that the world’s best detective would have better ways to spend his time.” He pouted, but couldn’t hold it for long as the corners of his lips twitched up.

 

B laughed softly, moving a hand to Light’s face to brush his fingers softly over his cheek. Over their months together, Light had become used to B’s easy humor. His laughter, and teasing. How he never seemed to let the world get to him. It was infectious. He had become a constant bright spot in Light’s often dull life. 

 

The intensity that was there now. Worry written plainly in the set of his mouth and his dark amber eyes...even his lovely scent was stained with it. But he smiled down at Light all the same. “How are you feeling, sweetheart? We’ve been waiting all day for you to wake up.”

 

Light blinked… “All day?”

 

L hummed from behind Beyond. Light strained to get a better look at him….L stared down forlornly at the gelatin now on the floor. He looked up, feeling Light’s eyes on him. “It would seem that whatever your attacker injected you with was….overly strong.” He climbed, much like a spider monkey, back into his chair to loom over Light’s bed. “Either they accidently gave you more than they intended or they have no clue the proper dosage for an omega you size.”

 

L watched him with dark, unblinking eyes. “I would bet on the later.”

 

“The idiot could have killed you!” It was then that Light realized that B had moved. He was sitting on the bed by Light’s head, never relinquishing his hold on Light’s hand. 

 

“Hm, yes. They could have. But they didn’t” L leaned over him a little more. “Light, I’m going to need you to tell us everything you can remember about what happened.”

 

Light found himself backing away from his intensity...as much as he could anyway, considering he was still laying in bed. He hadn’t even sat up yet! And he never got the chance, as a low menacing growl filled the room. 

 

Beyond was now very focused on L. The two glared daggers at one another, and….Oh, for god’s sake….”Will you two knock it off!” Light rubbed at his temples. Whatever had been given to him had certainly given him a headache as well. He really couldn’t handle their bickering on top of it all. 

 

“Sorry, Light.” Beyond, ran a hand over Light’s arm, his scent quickly turning to something more soothing. 

 

Light sent him a small smile. “It’s alright….well,” He looked back to L. “I’m afraid I won’t be much help there.”

 

“Anything at all you can tell us will be beneficial.” 

 

“Well….I didn’t see them before they pulled me into the alley, and it was too dark to really get a good look at them after….They were large.”

 

“Male or female...alpha or beta?” L pressed, softly.   
  


Light sighed. “If they were a female they most likely would have been an alpha….but they could have been a large beta male as well….They had a cloth they held over my nose….I couldn’t smell them.” 

 

He hadn’t realized his anxiousness was visible in his scent until Beyond’s bloomed around him. Light breathed deeply, and smiled. He squeezed B’s hand to show how much he appreciated it….L still perched on his chair, nibbling absently on his thumb. Light wasn’t sure he was aware of what was going on around him. 

 

“This was very rash of them, to attack you out in the open like that. We can’t take our chances that they will be as careless next time….obviously they didn’t know we were watching you...but they will now. I’m going to suggest that we put you into protective custody, Light.” 

 

“....What?” Light couldn’t incredulity in his voice. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea, Light.” Beyond’s voice was soothing, but it did nothing to alleviate the sudden dread coursing through Light. 

 

“It is, of course, your choice.” L ran his thumb over his lips. Once again seemingly lost in thought. “We can’t force it on you...or rather, I won’t force it on you. But this will just happen again. And like I said I doubt this person will be as careless next time.”

 

Next time….there would be a next time. It wasn’t a question of ‘if’ but ‘when’. Just as surely as they would kill again, they would try to take him again. 

 

Light nodded, though he did not care for the idea at all. It would be irresponsible for him to refuse. He would only be tempting fate. Putting himself in danger and asking them to keep a close watch on him, instead of devoting time to getting a killer off the streets….still…

 

“I will, under one condition.”

 

“Oh?” B rose an eyebrow at that, he and L shared an inquisitive look over Light’s head. 

 

“I’ll go into protective custody. If,” He sat forward, looking L directly in his large glossy eyes. “If you remove all of the surveillance from the Okiya.”

 

L jerked back, blinking a few times as though he had just been stuck. Beyond just laughed….the bed shaking with the force of his humor. 

 

Light didn’t give L a chance to recover before continuing. “I don’t mind you being a creep about my privacy. I can understand that to a degree, since you suspected me of being the killer. But there are cameras all through the Okiya.” L opened his mouth as though to speak, perhaps he would try to deny it...Light sent him a glare that shut him up. “Mitsu isn’t even fifteen yet, and definitely not a suspect. With me out of the Okiya there’s no need for the camera’s to remain.”

 

L closed his mouth with a snap. He tilted his head slightly, eyeing Light with a new gleam in his eyes. “How did you know about the surveillance?” But Light just smirked at him. L sighed. “Agreed. No more surveillance, and you go into protective custody.” He held out his hand for Light to shake. Light shook his head in amusement but also took L’s hand, strong and warm in his own. 

 

“So...where will I be staying?” Light queried softly. 

 

“With us!” B chirped from behind him. 

 

“It’s the safest place for you at the moment.” L’s reply was more somber, but there was a gleam in his dark grey eyes. He took out a phone and quickly dialed a number. In the odd way that he had, holding objects with only the tips of a few fingers, he held the phone close enough to his face to hear and speak to the other person. But not actually touching his ear. Relaying to the person on the other end that the equipment from the Okiya should be shut down and removed. 

 

And to make sure a room was set up for Light.

 

Light bit back a groan…. He was going to be spending some one on one time with two headstrong, eccentric alphas….

 

Just great!

 

A nurse came in while L was still on the phone. Happily surprised to see that Light was awake. She took his vitals, adjusted his iv, coaxed a very disgruntled Beyond off the bed, got Light some water and a snack, and sent L a death glare for all of the gelatine on the floor. 

 

“If I had known you asked for it just to toss it on the floor.” She admonished him as a janitor mopped up the mess. L had the decency to at least lower his gaze and look sorry….though Light suspected it was a show. He and Beyond still sent each other smirks on L’s behalf behind the nurse’s back. 

 

When the room was still once more, L and Beyond taking up their respective chairs and Light as comfortable as he could be, he was able to fall back asleep. 

 

When he awoke some hours later, golden light filtering in through the slanted shades. He was unsurprised to see that L and Beyond had not moved much. However, he was not expecting to be met by the warm smile and glittering silver hair of Baishou. 

 

“What are you doing here.” Light’s throat was scratchy, he gladly accepted the glass of water B handed him. 

 

“I couldn’t abandon my musuko.” Baishou ran his fingers through Light’s hair. Light blinked, uncertain, but leaned into the touch. It wasn’t that they weren’t ever physically affectionate. Often times they expressed their feelings in a way that would be appropriate for mother and child. It had been slow in the start, and neither of them were terribly physically affectionate. But over time they had come to learn each other's boundaries, and respect them. 

 

Which was why Baishou’s public display took Light aback at first. Light smiled at him, though. This was not an ordinary situation. 

 

The doctor arrived not too long after he awoke. A tall beta by the name Ichihara Isumi. In the four years that Light had moved from Tokyo to Kyoto, Dr Ichihara had been his specialist. She was the best omega specialist in town, working privately with nearly all of the Okiya and several omegas who were mated to wealthy alphas. 

 

“Good morning, Kirami. I hear you’re feeling better.” She looked from her clipboard as she approached the bed, smiling broadly. Her sharp grey eyes did a double take at the two alphas who were still crouched in chairs. As though she hadn’t quite been expected them. 

 

“I am.” Light sat up, waving off Baishou who for some reason tried to assist him. He had been drugged not stabbed. He was fine! He pushed annoyance to the side and smiled instead.  

 

“Good. Well your blood work looks good. Everything is out of your system and if you aren’t feeling dizzy or foggy,” She returned her gaze to Light and he shook his head for her. “Then you’re good to go. I would like to do a small physical before you leave you though. It’s close enough to your yearly appointment, we can just knock it out now.”

 

“Sounds good.” He needed some one on one time with her anyway….he gave a quick glance over to L and Beyond. Dr Ichihara didn’t miss it. 

 

“I’m sorry, boys.” She turned to them, hands on hips. “But no alphas allowed for this exam.”

 

They rose without a word of disagreement. Which was probably some sort of miracle. L turned to him before heading to the door. 

 

“I’ll send a car to the Okiya this afternoon”

 

Light nodded, shifting so that his legs were hanging off the bed. “I’ll be ready.”

 

That seemed to appease them. They left. With several glances back to Light, but they did in fact leave. 

 

Dr Ichihara donned a pair gloves. “This won’t take long.” She began the exam as she always did by flashing a light in his eyes, ears, and nose before moving to  examine his neck. Feeling anything abnormal. “Your next heat is coming up soon.” She said conversationally as she moved to listen to his heart.

 

“Yes.” Light shifted so that she could take and examine each of his wrist briefly. Then leaned back to give her access to the glands on the inside of his thighs, as well as checking his stomach and chest for any abnormalities. He stared pointed at the ceiling. “And about that….I’m going to need suppressants.” He winced….any second now….

 

Dr Ichihara sighed and motioned for him sit up. “I suppose this is about those two alphas?”

 

He nodded. “I’m….involved with a murder investigation and they want me to go into protective custody. I would rather this impromptu stay not include a heat around strangers.”

 

“I understand, Kirami.” But she still didn’t look happy about it. She took up the clipboard once more, writing furiously. “I’ll write you a prescription. Three months, and that’s it.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Anymore than that could be hazardous to your health. And as it stands you haven’t had the best reaction to the suppressants in the past.” Her stern gaze flicked up to Light before turning back to the board. “I’ll go ahead and give you something for nausea too.” 

 

“Thank, Dr Ichihara.”

 

“Of course, Kirami.” She tore the prescriptions from the pad, handing them to Baishou. “Well, that’s it. We have your blood work. And I’ll want to see you again once you're off the suppressants.”

 

“We’ll be here.” Baishou answered her, and Light couldn’t find it in him to care. God his life had been amazingly simply. He wanted that. Wanted Baishou to schedule his appointments and all he had to do was show up. Had he been thinking his life was one big unending stream of tiring, inconsequential gatherings with people he tolerated on good days and loathed on others? 

 

His life had been simple, uncomplicated…..damn near peaceful before. 

 

Baishou handed him a bag with street clothes and a few personal toiletries that Light gratefully made use of, as Baishou and Dr Ichihara spoke over him. Then it was time to head home. Pack some bags and get ready for a….well, it wasn’t a vacation. And honestly he shouldn’t think of it as such. This was to protect him. 

 

But then...He wouldn’t need to be Kirami for a while. He wouldn’t have to live the life of late nights, and terrible parties. No geisha attire.

 

No wigs! 

 

God, it sounded like a dream. 

 

He allowed a smile to curve his lips. Small, hidden, as he and Baishou climbed into the town car to leave. It might not be the best situation. But Light would be damned if he let this time, this break from his life, to simply slip away. He was going to make the most of it while he could. 

 

And who knew. If he played his cards right maybe L would let him help with the investigation. Was he wrong in thinking the attack would be worth it if he got to see the great L work? 

 

Well….he would simply keep that thought to himself. 

 

__________________________________NOTES______________________________________

(Apologies for the weird formatting suddenly and the notes left out here in the ether...I needed to link something)

 

Hello Loves!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it's mostly backstory. I know my take on ABO is little different so if you have questions please feel free to ask me anything!!

Musuko is son and heir in Japanese....I hope I used it right...google translate...

I wanted to extend this [post](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com/post/167710442178/into-the-deep-and-beyond) to all of you. My main fic, a Pirate ABO Yuri on Ice AU, is wrapping up and I wanted to send some feelers out for what my next project, projects, should be. Honestly though Crimson Night will probably take its place as the new 'main' fic. But I wanted to see if anyone was interested in what I have planned, or have any suggestions. 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your kind words and support IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! We're getting to some parts I'm so excited to write!! So, without further ado!

NEXT TIME!

L and B...get a little more than they bargained for...


	7. Moving In

Chapter seven: Moving In

 

Mitsu was out when they returned. Already gone for his afternoon classes. 

It made packing up easier, not having to deal with Mitsu’s questions and pesterings. Light placed another sweater into his bag with a sigh….he was more tired than he realized if even the thought of Mitsu was enough to wear him out. 

Still, it would have been nice to at least explain this his departure in person. But he would take his phone, give Mitsu a call later on. Mitsu was nothing if not understanding…..it would have to do. 

Ryuk bustled in with his hands full of, of all things, several large fluffy blankets. He dropped them all unceremoniously into Light’s open suitcase. “Baishou said to give these to you.”

“Thanks.” Light shot him a glare before removed the blankets, careful not to make a mess of his painstakingly folded clothing. The dry sarcasm of his tone completely lost on Ryuk. Who threw himself dramatically over Light’s bed.

“What am I supposed to do without you, Light-o?” He pouted, pathetically. Kicking his legs out like a very large child. 

Light sighed. It might not be Mitsu’s level of melodrama, but Ryuk was nearly three times Mitsu’s size and twice his age. Which ultimately made his tantrums worse….Obviously, Light was doomed to suffer. Maybe he had angered some cruel god in another life. 

Ryuk could drive a saint to distraction.

Light hesitated, bundled socks in hand. What would Ryuk be doing without him? 

The betas were here to help out around the Okiya. Essentially they kept the Okiya running day to day. Shopping, cleaning, running security. Most didn’t really have anything to do with Light and the others. 

Rem ran the books and helped Baishou take care of Mitsu. And somewhere along the way Ryuk had become something of Light’s personal...well, assistant wasn’t the right word it. He didn’t ‘assist’ Light so much as he was always there if Light needed anything. On the rare occasions Light had to leave the Hanamachi as Light and not Kirami, Ryuk would accompany him. 

It might be more accurate to say that Ryuk was Light’s protector. As outdated as the concept that an umated omega should have a beta proctor might be….it was the closest connection that fit. 

And without Light around, Ryuk, who was already prone to boredom, would probably turn to the only exciting outlet he had when Light was away. Gambling with the other betas….And tormenting Rem. The two were often one and same. 

And wouldn’t that be a waste? When Light was dealing with a serial killer who evidently wanted to kidnap him. And two stubborn alphas who obviously had it out for each other….or were the best of friends. He honestly didn’t know which. Growling at one another one minute only to turn around and act like kittens the next. It was maddening! 

But if they wanted to play the protective alphas in this story, well...Light would do his part to be just as traditional. 

He placed the socks down with care. Voice carefully neutral when he spoke. “Oh, Ryuk.”

Ryuk stopped his flailing, cocking his head to the side to get a look Light. Taking a good look at Light’s expression he sat up quickly. His large mouth cracking into a wide, toothy grin as he leaned over Light’s bag towards him. “That smile! I like that smile, Light. It’s pure evil.” His laughter was a low rumble as it filled the room. “What are you thinking, Light-o?”

Light finally picked up one of the blankets, folding it down so that it would even fit. He shot Ryuk a quick glance, giving him a mischievous wink. “Go pack a bag, Ryuk.” 

It look Ryuk a second before what Light said clicked. Then he threw his head back and nearly roared. Light couldn’t help but laugh with him. Ryuk stretched out his long legs before leaping from the bed. 

His laughter rang through the building as he left for his own room. 

Light zipped up his bag with a few satisfied tugs. Why let Ryuk sit around bored without him, when he could be so useful to Light on his trip. 

All the sudden he couldn’t wait for the car to arrive.

 

~~~

 

Watari had messaged him that they were in the garage and Light was headed up as Watari took care of the luggage. That gave L about ten minutes before Light actually showed up. 

He surveyed the room one last time. It was spacious and looked comfortable enough. Though it was beyond him to guess what an omega might actually want from living space. They were prone to extreme sensitivity to textures, colors, and even light….or so he had read in several reports. They were far more delicate than alphas and even betas. 

It wasn’t that L had never been around omegas before. There were omegas at Wammy’s. Children would present how they presented. It was just….L had never had reason to get close to any of them. 

B seemed to have had more of an understanding of their needs. A story L would greatly like to hear one day. But for the moment he was satisfied by Beyond going over the rooms L had prepared for Light, and giving them his final approval. 

The chiming of the elevator rang down the hall and L sprung from the room to reach it. H is bare feet sinking into the plush carpeting, muffling his movements. B was still in the room he had deemed his own. Banging around and doing who knew what. Which was fine. It gave L the opportunity to see Light settled all on his own. 

….He could contemplate why that was such an appealing idea later. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, but L ignored it as he turned the corner. Because there was Light, standing before the elevator. A small smile playing in his eyes and curving his soft lips. B was right. There is something so lovely about him when he is just Light and not Kirami. Not that Light didn’t exude the same pristine confidence. His clothing, khakis and soft cream colored sweater were just as neat, just complimentary to his frame and coloring as his geisha cloths. 

But there was something, as the mellow light from the hall sconces highlighted the gold in his honey colored hair and eyes. Even his skin shimmered warmly without the pale makeup of a geisha. As though illuminated by some inner light. 

L smiled at Light, who stood hands folded before him, in front of the still opened doors of the elevator. All that worrying L had been doing before melted away. This was easy. It would be fine! Why was he expecting Light to be difficult? 

How silly. 

Then Light looked to the elevator and another figure stepped out. A figure that was most definitely not Watari. 

He was impossibly tall, with large shoulders and hair so dark it was practically blue. He smiled toothily at L. Smugness radiating off him in waves, instantly raising L’s hackles. Before L could react, before he could release the growl building in his throat. Or demand that this stranger leave at once, Light spoke. His voice clarion clear in the silence between them. 

“Hello, L. This is my friend Ryuk. He’ll be staying with me while i’m here.”

L opened his mouth but nothing came out….then his phone vibrated again. And without taking his eyes off the little golden god standing in the doorway, with his dark angel in tow, L pulled the phone from his pocket. Opening it he held it by his ear. Only vaguely aware of Watari informing him they would have an extra guest. And that L should prepare the joint rooms at the end of the hall for them, a set of rooms that was meant to be for an omega and their beta keeper….

….Just fucking great….

\---

In the room he had set aside as the lounge, L paced. 

Light and his….friend….were settling in the joint room most of these penthouses sported. In case there were travelling omegas that happened to be unmated. ‘Joint rooms’ they were really a room within a room. One would have to walk completely through the first to get to the other….it was the only way to enter the back room. 

The room that opened to the hall was meant for a familial alpha, or possibly a beta who was standing in as a chaperone. A protector!

L growled before he could stop himself. He was so angry he could-

“I don’t know what you’re upset about.” B sprawled across one of the couches, sifting through a bowl of berries, careless of the few that tumbled to the floor. “So he brought a friend, so what?”

“So what? He wasn’t cleared to come! So what…..When there’s a murder after him.” L raked a hand through his thick black hair. He would probably be pulling it out by the roots soon. 

B looked to him, rocking his head back lazily as he slanted his amber eyes at L’s emotional display. “We both know you ran a background check on everyone who ever stepped foot in that Okiya. If he had done anything, anything, that even looked a little suspicious he would have been cuffed and sent off before you even met with Light.” 

L growled again, quickly turning his back on B….he was right. It didn’t help that he was right. What he needed was someone who didn’t know how meticulous L was. Someone who would listen to his side of the story and commiserate with him, not point out how he was childish. 

Maybe then he could figure out why this was irking him so much in the first place. 

“He probably did it just so he could have a friend. Someone he knows, who he can talk to while we work on the case. You’re overreacting.”

“He just...he smelled so pleased!” ecstatic, giddy even, as L lead them down the hall. Past the room he had set up and into the joint room that was, according to the beta, perfect!

“So ask him to leave. Make a big fuss over it, and go and tell him to leave.” B waved a hand dramatically in the air, rolling his eyes as he popped another piece of fruit in his mouth. 

L fell into a chair, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them close. He couldn’t do that. It was petty and childish to make the man leave just because L hadn’t expected him to be there. And If it turned out that Light had actually brought him for the reasons B said, then L couldn’t simply take that comfort from him. 

Several moments passed and L just stared at B as he ate the berries. “Why are you so calm about this?”

B sighed. Sitting up he placed the bowl gingerly onto the glass table between them. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his amber eyes hard as looked L over. He sighed again but it was weaker than before. 

“I haven’t known Light for very long, and only in a setting where neither of us were exactly ourselves.” His lips quirked in a small smirk. “What can I say, there’s something about him. I like him...a lot. But I don’t know him well enough to make a fuss about who he actually chooses to be around. Nor do I have any claim to him.” 

B fell back, lacing his hand over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. “We’ll get time to be ourselves around each other soon, and….maybe nothing will come of it. But I’m looking forward to it, I-” He paused, as though considering his next words carefully. “I’ve been alone for a long time, L. I don’t think I realized that before….before I ran into you again.” His voice tapered off into a whisper, so that L wasn’t certain at first that he heard correctly. 

B took no notice, when he spoke again his voice was strong once more. “I’ve traveled all over. Met so many different people. But nothing fit….It wasn’t home. With nothing keeping me in any one place, eventually I moved on…..and on, and on, and on.”

“But you’re here now….with Light, it seems.” L cut him off. Unbidden, his voice had dropped to a whisper. Like it was a secret between them….afraid that saying his name too loudly might summon Light to them. 

B chuckled, eyes fixated on the ceiling….so very far away. “And so I’m here. And Light is definitely the reason that I’m still here. But no….I was still separate, alone. Unsure what my next move would be.” he turned his head to L once again. “Then I see you. Same as always. Quillish chasing after you. You still have the school, all your contacts. You may shut yourself away, L. Keep to the shadows….but you have more meaning in your life than I do.”

Beyond continued to stare at him, dark amber eyes boring into him. As though searching L for something. But what could L say? What could he possibly give him? 

He had let B go. Had kept others off his trail. Creating so many false paths until even L had lost track of the real Beyond Birthday along the way. Which made him the cause of B’s isolation, not his savior from it. 

B sat up suddenly, startling L out of his thought. “I know what you need!” He clapped his hands together before launching across the table, grabbing L and hand pulling him from the chair. “You always get too caught up in your head when you aren’t working. What you need is a good puzzle.” 

Beyond looked back at him over his shoulder, tossing L a playful smirk as he pulled L out of the room and down the hall. “And as luck would have it there’s a puzzle that needs your attention right now.”

That’s how he found himself shoved into a rolling chair before a wall of monitors. The blue glow of the screen instantly focusing him. Calming him. 

B was right. This is what he needed. Something productive to take his mind off of everything. He fell easily into the puzzle. The big question. Who. Who would kill all those alphas? And why? Though the why seemed, at least in part, obvious. Whoever it was had been doing so because of Light. 

The probability that Light had anything to do with the attacks was growing less and less. Though there were was always a chance that he was. A chance that he had orchestrated the attack on his own person even. Trying to draw attention away from his motives. And just in case that was so, L would keep him close. 

He wouldn’t let his guard down, even if it wasn’t likely. Preparing for all eventualities was the only way to stay ahead. 

Time slowed and stopped around him. Nothing else mattered as he lost himself in his work….until. 

“Oh, wow! Look at this neat stuff!” The exclamation was promptly followed by a loud, juicy crunch far too close to L’s ear for comfort. 

He did not suppress the low growl that formed from intrusion this time. Though it didn’t seem to phase the Large, looming beta now standing behind him. “Isn’t there something productive you should be doing?” L spun his chair around to glare at him, noting for the first time that Beyond was not in the room any longer….he was alone with….

Ryuk shrugged, taking a step back but not going far. “There’s nothing for me to do honestly. Light’s so picky about his things he never lets anyone else touch them, so he insisted on putting all of his stuff up on his own.” He gestured wildly as he spoke. As though he didn’t quite have full control over his long limbs. 

“Don’t you have your own unpacking to attend to then?”

Ryuk took another large bite from his apple, raising a single brow quizzically. “Why would I do that?” Ignoring L’s obvious unease, Ryuk walked over to the control panel. “What’s this one do...ooops!” 

L lowered his head to his knees as all the monitors on the wall went black….he was a detective! He had to remind himself that killing people was against the law, and ultimately not worth it….

 

~~~

 

Laughter drifted down the hall. Followed almost immediately by faint scent of a certain disgruntled alpha. Light smiled to himself. He had the doors thrown open while he went about setting up his room and bathroom. Luckily he didn’t have to share either with Ryuk. It had been a gamble, bring another person along might have meant having to share space. He had really lucked out with this omega suite!

And it was a rather impressive space, if he was being honest. The room was decorated in shades of pale blues and soft creams. There were overstuffed chairs and a chase in one corner next to large fireplace. Nearly every chair was draped with fluffy blankets and covered in pillows. Even the bathroom was furnished to excess. A velvet settee in a deep aque rested next to a large bath that might as well have been a pool. 

It was far more lavish than the adjoined beta room. Not that it was terrible by any means. Ryuk probably felt like a king! His den in the Okiya was a room Light resolutely refused to enter. But he had peaked in from the hall enough to get a feel for it….he didn’t need to go inside.

A soft chime from the bed alerted him to yet another notification on his phone. He had given Ryuk the number, figuring it was safer. After the incident it didn’t take much for Light to give into Baishou’s nagging. He would be taking the phone with him whenever he left the Okiya from now on. 

Though however he was going to carry it while wearing a kimono was beyond him. It wasn’t as though the damn things had pockets. 

He opened the phone and laughed softly. There was a picture of L hunched so far into his chair and away from the photo taker that he was in very real danger of falling to the floor. He quickly typed out a reply that Ryuk probably shouldn’t try to actually get on L’s last nerve. 

He was being quite a good alpha, after all. He could have blown up at the intrusion. And he had every right. Ryuk shouldn’t pick at him.

….too much….

Ryuk had already been all over the rest of the penthouse. Snapping pictures and sending them to Light. Informing Light that it would be a fun game for them as he bounced out the rooms without so much as opening his own suitcase. So Light had a pretty good idea of his surroundings when he was finally ready to leave the rooms. 

As well as a general idea of where everyone was within it….Ryuk was evidently one for candid photos. 

Light and Ryuk’s rooms were stashed so far in the back of the penthouse L had probably never been to them. There was sizeable media room that from the pictures looked like the head of their operations. If L left it for any length of time other than to bathe or eat Light would be surprised. 

There were a few other bedrooms but only two looked to be lived in other than their own. Judging by the bruises under his eyes, L wasn’t using one. Beyond had said he was living here, and Ryuk sent him a picture of him sitting in a room reading. That left the only other lived in room to Watari, who seemed positively plain in his normalcy compared to the other two. 

The penthouse was laid out like a large square. With the rooms and living areas around the perimeter and the kitchen, laundry room, and elevator in the centre. When Light stepped out of his room There were two ways he could take to reach his destination. The kitchen, where even from his room he could already smell something very enticing. 

One of the routes would lead him around the other bed rooms, and past the room that L and Ryuk were currently occupying. 

He chose the other way. 

He passed a room that was clearly used as some sort of den. Comfortable seating, a fireplace, and bookcases were the only things in the room. A bowl of fruit sat on the table, precariously close to the edge. Certainly not place so for aesthetic appeal. So this room was used often enough. He moved on, past a large living area with giant flat screen and stereo system at the centre. 

There wasn’t a cushion out of place. 

On this side of the flat the aroma of cooking food was stronger. More alluring. But Light didn’t want to get under Watari’s feet. So he simply meandered until dinner was called. Looking in the bookcases. Going out onto the balcony. Taking stock of the all the communal areas, while staying away from the rooms where L and the others were. 

For now. 

By the time dinner was called Light had found a book to curl up with in the room with the discarded fruit. It wasn’t a terribly engrossing book, but it had provided a suitable distraction. It had been years since Light had had any time to really sit and read. The book was just some random bit of fluff. It was a wonder that it had ended up there at all. Unless L or Watari had a secret interest in paperback mystery romance novels. 

But Light had fallen into the joy, the comfort, of losing one’s self in a book. It wasn’t until a warm hand fell on his shoulder that he the muffled calls from the kitchen registered to him. He looked up into Beyond’s warm eyes. A gentle smile on his face as he looked down on Light. 

“It’s time for dinner, sweetheart.” 

Light closed the book and sat it on the table before rising and taking the arm Beyond extended to him. Just like they were headed somewhere on one of their meetings. Beyond quirked an eyebrow at the book on the table. “You don’t want a bookmark?”

Light shrugged. “I’ll remember what page it was….I’ve always had a photographic memory.” His cheeks heated a little. It felt odd to admit something he had once taken pride in. Something he had once dreamed of using as a detective….to an actual detective. 

Or….whatever it was Beyond was. Certainly not an editor. Someone who the great L deemed worthy enough to help him out on a case. 

The dining room was just off the side of the kitchen. Taken up mostly by a large table or rich wood and large modern art paintings. The places were already set when B and Light entered the empty room. A few dishes sat steaming on the glossy table. 

As they found a place to sit Watari ran in with yet another tureen, a broad smile on his face. “It’s so nice to have a proper group to cook for!” He said in way of greeting, placing the bowl on the table before turning to head back out of the room. 

“Do you need any help, sir.” Light called out before he had left. Even before moving to the Okiya it had already been ingrained in Light to offer help whenever he could. His mother, both Baishou and Sachiko, would be appalled if they found out he hadn’t offered to help. 

Watari laughed. “It’s alright Light, I have everything under control. You just relax while you’re here.” Then he was out of the room. 

“I think he likes it, being the butler,” B shrugged. “I think he sincerely enjoys taking care of L. Plus he’s a perfectionist….if he left the cooking and cleaning up to L they would have both died years ago.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, B. But I assure you I’m not nearly so helpless when it comes to such things.”

Light and Beyond jerked away from each other, turning to the door as L entered, followed closely by a snickering Ryuk. L had his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, and a rather ominous scowl on his face. He made his way to a chair facing Light and B. Not saying anything, but exuding a scent that let everyone know he was not exactly pleased. 

Though whether that was because Light and Beyond had been talking about him behind his back, or that he now had a new looming shadow that didn’t seem to want to leave his side, was not clear. 

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant. L’s sour mood at being stuck with Ryuk all afternoon was soothed by a meal that was outstanding in its lack of nutritional value. He forewent the salad, but agreed to eat some of the butternut squash ravioli. Which wasn’t saying much as the dish, though lovely and expertly made, was more sweet than Light would have prefered.

He pushed a piece of glazed pear around on his plate. Beyond and Watari’s soft chatter washed over him. L too sat in silence and the only other sound was Ryuk’s very enthusiastic praise of the meal as he scarfed it down. It was all quite different from the meals he shared with Baishou and Mistu. 

Different, but not uncomfortable. 

“Light-kun, do you not like the dinner?”

Light shook out his musings. He had simply been staring at his food? How incredibly rude of him. He made sure there was a smile on his face before turning to L. How long had he been staring at Light? “No, It’s very good.” Light glanced to Watari, he and Beyond had gone silent when L began to speak. “Thank you for cooking for us. We would be happy to help out next time.”

“We would?” Ryuk dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud crash. Light chose to ignore him. 

“That’s very kind of you, Light. But it isn’t necessary. I assure you, it’s my pleasure.” Watari gave him a soft smile. And sensing he might have been let off the hook, Ryuk took up his fork and went back to his meal….albeit, slower than before.

“It’s just that,” L’s voice cut through the room once again, drawing LIght’s attention. “You showed signs of not being comfortable enough around me to eat before. And you aren’t eating now.” He cocked his head to the side, running a finger over his bottom lip in thought. “Does Light-kun need me to leave the room?”

Light jerked back before he could stop himself. His face heated under L’s unblinking gaze. So….they were back to this again. “No.” Light tried to make his voice both firm and inoffensive. “I assure you, you don’t bother me.” 

To prove his point Light popped a piece of glazed carrot in his mouth with a small smirk. He did not feel threatened here, or by L in general. True, he had been cautious at their meeting. But he had every right to. He would have done the same thing for any meeting that had raised such glaring red flags. 

A burst of sweet and angry pheromones filled the air around them, and a hand fell heavily on Light’s shoulder as B leaned over to him. “Maybe he’s just tired. He had a busy day you know. With nearly being kidnapped, and all.”

L growled lowly, his coffee laced scent growing. Trying to smother B’s sweeter scent. Beyond’s hand on his shoulder flexed. Fingers digging into Light possessively. He was about ready to leap away from the table. Either demand that they stop this or get the hell out of the room before they devolved into chaos. 

But he was saved when Watari stood up suddenly, slamming his hand on the table. 

By the time the glasses and china stopped rattling and every eye had turned to him, there was no sign anger or annoyance on Watari’s gently smiling face. “I’ll get us some dessert.” He swept out of the room in total silence. 

The rest of the meal was held in tense silence. The only talking to complement Watari on his baking skills. All save L, who spoke not a word and poked his strawberry cake viciously until it was nothing more crumbs. 

Light offered to help clean. But after Watari declined Light excused himself as quickly as he could. They would calm down on their own...right? They had before. Sometime before Light had ended up in the hospital, considering they had been working together. So they could do it again.

The sun had set while they ate. The hall seemed longer than it truly was in the dark. Light flipped one of the switches on the wall just past the large living room. Moving to the next switch and then the next until he found the one that illuminated the hall. 

Light made it to the door to his and Ryuk’s rooms before he heard the voices. Or well….voice. I sounded as though Watari was letting the two alphas have it. And if their fragile prides were so easily hurt by each other Light didn’t want to imagine what sort of state they would be in after a talking to from whom Light was positive was something of a nanny to them. 

He crossed Ryuk’s room quickly and closed the door to his personal room, sealing out the voices. What he needed was some alone time. To be somewhere quiet and didn’t reek of alpha. 

What he needed was a bath….

The overly large bath wasn’t a furo by any means. But if he turned the water up as hot as he could get it, had it steaming and so hot it was just under unbearable, it would stay warm long enough to him to soak properly. While waiting for the bath fill he discovered the heated towel rack and warming lights that were also part of the enormous room. 

The whole building was western in style. But at least he wouldn’t have to suffer for it. 

He sank into the steaming water with a sigh. Oh he needed this. This day...well two days. Well, week, if you wanted to get technical. Had been trying. First the death of another client. Then L….and Beyond. And hearing about Reiji would have all been bad enough. But being attacked had really been the icing on the cake. 

And all so close to his heat. It was wonder it hadn’t been triggered early, what with all the added stress. As it was, his need to be warm, to be away from suffocating scents, was definitely a sign of pre-heat. 

Light sighed, leaning back against the marble of the bath to stare at the plaster paneled ceiling. He should have asked Rem for a bottle of something to take to with him. If ever there was a day that he needed a drink to take the edge off it was then. But he hadn’t thought to bother her for something. And it was doubtful that Ryuk had anything like that on him. 

….Maybe Beyond would have something. Not that he would go and ask now. Later. Maybe tomorrow. Even though Light had spent all of the previous day sleeping he was exhausted. And the water was nice. Warming him. Pulling the tension from his aching back. 

He was just so sore. His neck and throat hurt, and his head was beginning to ach. Like he had been up for days with no sleep and had taken a bad fall down a flight of stairs. Like he was coming down with a cold. 

Like he was going into heat.

Ugh, this was perfect….it was a wonder he hadn’t tried to construct any sort of nest in the room! That would probably come within a day or two. Worse yet, he wasn’t certain whether he would try to take anything from the alphas. 

Well, not all of them. He certainly didn’t want anything from L. Even though he did smell nice. 

Beyond though….

Light shuddered at the thought. What would Beyond say if he found Light snooping through his room for a discarded shirt? He would just have to take the medicine the doctor gave him when his bath was over. He had hoped that he could make a few more days before needing it, but it would solve these problems quick enough. 

Light rose from the bath once the water cooled. Quickly snatching up the towel from the warming rack and drying off before he could get chilled. He had already moved his things into the bathroom and adjoining closet. His favorite fluffy crimson robe was already draped across the blue velvet lounge. He wrapped it around himself. Instantly calming from it’s warmth and scent. Purely him, and nothing else. 

The counter was a massive, gleaming slab of marble. Light’s neatly placed products looked small spread out on it. In defiance of his slightly shaking hands, and the dark circles now under his eyes. Light went through his evening routine. Brushing his teeth, cleaning and moisturizing his face. He even brushed out his hair until it gleamed and applied an unscented body lotion, all before giving in and reaching for the packet of violet pills. 

The medicine itself hadn’t changed much throughout the years. When the heat suppressants had first been invented it was a serum. It had been very potent and difficult to measure properly. Administered with a dropper, a single dose would last most people a month. Rare occasions saw some omegas needing several doses at once risking accidental overdosing or self poisoning. 

Now the substance was highly regulated. The formula profected over the years to be more exact. The doses could safely be adjusted for each individual. And with the rare exception, such as Light, there were hardly any cases of severe side effects. 

Suppressing too often was frowned on though. With some medical professionals claiming that they risked making omegas infertile. 

But Light had done his own research and the results were less than impressive. All the reports that made such a claim and called for taking the suppressants off the market altogether were written by alphas. All of whom had at some point in their career, made it clear that they would like to go back to the old ways. Where omegas were taken from their homes at presentation and put into temples and schools to await an alpha mate. 

As though omegas didn’t have it bad enough with having very limited options in jobs and education. He had been lucky to have parents who supported him and his want for a real future. Many didn’t that sort of support in their lives. 

Light shook his head vigorously. These thoughts were useless. Unproductive, and maddening. He pushed one of the pills through the back of the bubbled packaging and quickly washed it down with a glass of water from the tap. 

He had enough to worry about as it was. Getting angry over things he couldn’t change wouldn’t help anything. 

The lights in the main room were on a dimmer switch. Light turned it down as low as he could without turning it off. He was in the middle of turning down the bed when there was a knock on his door. 

He froze, breath halting in his throat as the door opened. But it was just Ryuk. The room filled instantly with his calming beta scent of apples. The suppressants would help with his nerves, but it would take time. Ryuk didn’t say anything, but Light knew he was giving off some very intense, very emotional pheromones. Ryuk had been around him long enough to know how to handle such a situation. 

“Need anything before bed, Light-o?” Ryuk’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was always sensitive to Light’s changing moods. Light shook his head and tried to smile back before returning his attention to the bed. Ryuk walked in slowly and without being asked, began to help. 

“I don’t think Mr Detective likes me very much.” Light looked up at the strain in Ryuk’s voice. His eyes were shining and he was only barely restraining a true smile. 

Light laughed softly. “He’ll get over it.” He climbed into the bed. Settling back into the soft pillows. Once he was comfortable Ryuk drew the covers over him. “You know, you don’t have to do this?” Light voice was laced with chagrin. Though secretly he was pleased….that was probably just the extra hormones talking…..

“Of course I do!” Ryuk chirped proudly. Emphasising his words by tucking Light in and leaning over to kiss him on the head. 

“Stop that!” Light freed a hand and smacked him away….or he tried to. Ryuk remained hunched over, nose in Light’s hair as he breathed deeply. He leaned back, giving Light a questioning look. The concern once again firmly in place. 

Light sighed…”I took one of the pills already. It’ll be fine.”

Ryuk nodded, but he didn’t look soothed. “You wake me up if you need anything. Okay?”

“I will.”

“Oh and Light?” Ryuk stopped at the door, looking back over his shoulder. Smirking coyly.

“....yeah?....” 

“Did you bring it?” Ryuk asked frantically. Nearly bouncing where he stood. 

Light laughed, he was really ridiculous. To think this man was supposed to be his protector. “Yes, I brought it you weirdo. It’s in my bag.”

Watching someone of Ryuk’s height skip was always amusing. He leapt across the room to the closet where Light’s bag was. The fact that he knew Light so well that he could guess at these things would have been concerning to him at one point. Now he watched fondly as Ryuk unzipped the bag and took out the small handheld gaming device like it was the answer to all his prayers.

“Thanks, Light-o!” Ryuk waved the game in the air as he headed out the door. “Let me know if you need me.”

“I will. Good night.”

“Night, Light.” Ryuk hit the switch by the door, plunging the room into darkness. His laughter carried even after Light’s door was closed. 

It was quiet. Not even a murmur of the traffic below reached these rooms. Quiet and dark and warm. It was perfect. 

The day had been a success. L hadn’t killed Ryuk for invading his territory. Beyond and L hadn’t killed each other for being, well….alphas. And Watari was very kind. 

He could do this. He had his suppressants, and knew how to handle the side effects. He had Ryuk. And though he was large and goofy, he would do anything he could to keep Light safe and happy. And maybe he could give L some information that would help him wrap this case up swiftly. 

Sleep crept up on him suddenly, and Light welcomed it with open arms. Falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! I had been hoping to have this out much sooner. But first there were fire storms in my county, then last week my dad was visiting. And Actually this chapter ended up being both longer and shorter than I was expecting. I had to cut it in half actually, but now I'm looking so forward to the next part!!
> 
> Suppressant talk in this chapter mostly because I went into detail about the suppressants in my other fic which takes place in the 1800s. And I wanted to talk for a bit about modern suppressants. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having so much fun playing with the characters and figuring them out! And you guys are just so amazing. Thank you so much for you kind words and support. Now....
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Light has a rough night.


	8. By the Light of the Moon

Chapter eight: By the Light of the Moon

  
  
  


In the deep of the night, Light shivered. 

 

Bone deep, aching, all consuming tremors assaulted him. Even in sleep Light found no relief. Waking often to find himself curled up tightly under the many blankets on his bed. He took deep, steading breaths. Relaxing each muscle in turn. 

 

It worked, for a while. But before long he would be shaking again. Every muscle clenched painfully as his body fought to regulate his body heat. 

 

It wasn’t even the worst side effect of the suppressants. No, the main attraction, so to speak, didn’t hit him until a few hours later. Laying on his back, he tried desperately to remain still as the first wave a dizziness swept over him. Not that it mattered much. Whether he moved around or not, the waves would keep coming until he was not only a shivering wreck but nauseous to boot. 

 

Light sighed, he was terribly tired, but sleep wasn’t likely to come. Not with how uncomfortable he was now. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, squinting at the glaring light as he checked the time. Just past two in the morning and not likely to find sleep again tonight. 

 

With any luck he was the only one awake right now. 

 

With the utmost care, Light pulled back his many blankets and rose slowly from the bed. Once on his feets he took several deep breaths. He wasn’t too bad yet. Dizzy and unsteady, but he could make it to the kitchen on his own. Make himself some tea to warm up and find something light to snack on. Crackers maybe, so that he wasn’t fighting nausea on an empty stomach. 

 

He cinched his robe up tight, and just for good measure threw one of the soft blankets over his shoulders as well. Before heading out of his room he stopped in the bathroom. The nausea medicine his doctor had given was already in the cabinet. It was mainly ginger….the doctors always leaned towards natural cures where omegas were concerned. Afraid that harsh, man made, chemicals might be harmful to them in the long run. 

 

Which was ridiculous, but Light was living in their world and not his own. He had long since made peace with not being able to take anything stronger than aspirin without a doctor’s note. 

 

He passed through his room quickly, or, as quickly as he could in his state. Taking care to be as quiet as he could as he opened the door to Ryuk’s room and slipped inside. On the bed Ryuk sprawled on his back. He hadn’t even taken the time to pull the covers back. He had simply flopped on the bed as is, clothes and all. 

 

His long limbs were thrown any which way, a leg and an arm dangling off the edge without a care. In his hand, resting against his forehead, was the game. The light still flashing faintly, the music still ringing. Light shook his head, laughing softly. He crossed to the bed and gently pried the game out of his hand. 

 

Ryuk didn’t stir. He had also not brought the charger in the room. So Light simply shut it off and placed it on the nearby table. If it died in the night, well, Ryuk would just learn to make sure it was charged before falling to sleep if he wished to play it in the morning. 

 

Light didn’t try to pull a blanket from under Ryuk so that he could cover him for the night. Light wouldn’t have been able to move him even if he was in full health, let alone in his current condition. He had no choice really but to leave him there. Not willing to wake him up…..the last thing he wanted was for Ryuk to take up his ‘protector’ role in full. 

 

He closed the door as he left. The hall was dark, no lights shone in either direction. But his eyes were already adjusted to the gloom. He didn’t need any illumination as he tiptoed down the hall. The plush carpet warm to his bare feet, so thick and soft it swallowed the muffled sounds of his movements in the silent night. 

 

The living area was much brighter than the hall, simply from the citylights beyond the large wall of windows. There was enough light even that the kitchen, which was opened to the windows on one side, was well lit in the dark. 

 

Or at least well enough lit that Light was able to move around comfortably in it. 

 

Light hadn’t gotten a chance to really investigate the kitchen before, not wanting to get in the way. He had really only been able to tell that it was open and spacious, and not much else. 

 

The first thing he noticed was the lovely tiled flooring. The chill of which was nearly searing as he stepped off the carpet onto it. The kitchen was designed in grey tiles and dark granite, with stainless steel appliances and accessories. Tasteful, yet plain. 

 

Everything was new, spotless and shiny. The diffuse light from the city below reflected off every surface, but wasn’t quite enough to do what he needed doing. Light ran his hand along the underside of the cabinets, smirking to himself when he found what he was looking for. He flipped the small switch and a soft light came on, illuminating only the countertops. 

 

He had enough light to peruse the cabinets in search of some tea. Finally locating several small tins on one shelf. Most were black teas, English Breakfast, Earl Grey, Orange Spice. Finally he came across an herbal blend with mint and chamomile. It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for, but considering he hadn’t brought his own, or asked ahead, it was more than sufficient. 

 

On the counter was a large coffee maker, much like his own only newer, less used. Which, beyond a cursory inspection, he left alone. At least he would be assured good coffee in the morning. Next to it though was an electric tea kettle. This he filled and waited patiently for the water to boil. Wincing when the water began to heat, the kettle rattling far too loudly in the still of the night. He turned it off quickly when it was sufficiently hot. 

 

Tea in hand, Light left the kitchen to find a nice spot to relax. If he still felt off after the tea and medicine then he could work on finding something to eat. Until then, the large sectional near the wall of windows looked inviting. He chose a spot close to the window, bathed in moonlight. Curling up in the plush cushions and blankets there. Content to lay there, sipping his tea as the moon inched across the sky. 

 

Light smelled him first. Undoubtedly that was on purpose. Not wanting to sneak up and startle Light by accident. It was the sort of caring, yet unexpected act that Light was beginning to associate with him. 

 

Light smiled softly, before turning to him. “Did I wake you?”

 

Beyond stepped out of the shadows, shoulders relaxing. “No, Light. You didn’t wake me.” 

 

Light looked away from his dark eyes, intense despite the gloom. Beyond didn’t say anything more, but he didn’t look away. His scent was strong. Powerful. It wrapped around Light like a thick blanket. 

 

Did he know, that Light had been close to his heat? His suppressants would calm the spike in his scent that was there earlier. But perhaps it had not worked yet?

 

Light fidgeted where he sat. Suddenly self conscious. 

 

But Beyond’s presence, as bold as it was, comforted him. Perhaps his suppressants hadn’t kicked in yet. Whatever it was Light scooted further onto the couch, making space near him. “Would you….would you like to join me, Beyond?”

 

Beyond smiled tenderly. His scent changed, becoming sweeter, sharper. Heavy. It lay against Light’s skin like something tangible. Soothing his nerves and calming the dizziness that had been plaguing him. 

 

Beyond climbed onto the seat next to him. Sitting so close that their shoulders were touching. Though the tension in his body did not go away. He smiled, almost nervous, at Light. “Is this ok.” He looked to where they touched. 

 

Light huffed, softly. “Yes, it’s fine.” He made a point of moving even closer, leaning on B as he turned back to the window. 

 

God, he was so warm….Just the scant parts where they touched allowed Beyond’s heat to seep into him. It was ridiculous. It was foolish. But Light wanted more. 

 

It was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, and Light wasn’t going to indulge it. He just needed to wait for the medicine to fully kick in and these sort of silly feelings would just go away. 

 

Then Beyond wrapped his arm around him….

 

“Is this okay?” His whispered breath ghosted along Light’s cheek.

 

He was so close. Impossibly close. His scent seemed so much stronger. How could it be so much stronger just because he moved his arm? Stranger still, was why it made Light feel better almost immediately. 

 

Not trusting his voice, Light simply nodded. This was fine….better than fine actually. He could admit it to himself at least. He could keep some dignity and not tall Beyond how amazing it was. That he hadn’t been so close to any outside of a sentou in a very long time. 

 

Instead he allowed himself to relax into the embrace. He hadn’t realized that his eyes here closing until the cup of cooling tea was plucked from his hands. He smiled at B as he sat the forgotten cure on the table. “Sorry.”

 

Be ran his fingers gently through Light’s hair. Carefully tugging out a few knots. “You don’t need to apologize, Light. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Light blushed despite his words. Beyond could say what he wanted, but Light was breaking so many of his rules right now. And he didn’t even care...that was perhaps worse. That he couldn’t find the will to back away and return to his room like he knew he should. 

 

Instead he leaned his head on Beyond properly, trying to hide the flush of his cheeks. Though his scent was bound to give him away. “It’s just, this is the most comfortable I’ve been all night.” 

 

Beyond’s hand still played through his hair, though he didn’t say anything to Light’s admission. Had he said too much? Been too open? Beyond was probably not interested in whether he was comfortable. He was an alpha, who was now cuddling an omega, alone, in a large house that sound probably didn’t carry through very well. 

 

But after a moment he patted Light arms, signally him to move. Light setup, sending him a curious look through the fall of his hair. 

 

“I want to try something.” Beyond began, and Light’s skepticism only increased. “If at anytime you’re uncomfortable, we stop, okay? I think this will help though.”

 

Light watched him for a few more moments. His eyes dark, but calm in the night. He didn’t smell like anything other than he usually did either. Nothing that would say he was planning anything untoward. After awhile, Light nodded. 

 

“Alright. I-” He stopped short, the words on the tip of his tough. Words he hadn’t realized he was going to say. But how they wanted to flow through him. How he wanted to say, I trust you….but did he? He had only just learned Beyond’s real name. Yet there was something about him. Something that soothed him, instead of keeping him on edge like every other alpha he had met since becoming a geisha. He cleared his throat, and tried again. 

 

“I want to trust you.” 

 

The plain truth. It wasn’t nearly as painful as he thought it would be. And Beyond’s smile, his wide eyes, as though he had never expected to hear such words, was worth it. 

 

“Okay,” He moved down the couch a bit, making room between them. “Lie down, here.” He patted the cushion in front of him. 

 

Light shrugged. Holding his robe to keep it closed, he maneuvered down to the cushions and laid on his side. Sending B another confused look over his shoulder once he was positioned. 

 

B smiled. “That’s good, now lay like this.” He pressed on Light’s shoulder until he was chest down on the couch. “Doing alright still?”

 

Was he? Light’s breathing had picked up slightly. He had absolutely never been in this position with anyone before. Especially an alpha. Sure, he had cuddled with omegas in similar ways. Sometimes in the nude, the sentous were like that though. It was how omegas stayed healthy. 

 

But he didn’t feel threatened still. Beyond touched him with gentle hands and still his scent remained that of a calm and collected alpha. Nothing lustful so far. 

 

And if Light was ever going to pick up on something like that, it would certainly be now. 

 

So….yes. He was fine. 

 

Light nodded. 

 

“Good.” Beyond rubbed his back before he slowly, so very slowly, lowered himself so that he was laying on Light. 

 

Light would have been shocked. Outraged! Offended even. If it didn’t feel so amazing!

 

He had still been shivering before, though he had become so used to it that he hadn’t even realized it until Beyond was on him. His warmth flowing into Light. Somehow reaching down to his bones, to his very core. 

 

“Are you alright, Light?”   
  


Light sighed, settling further into the soft cushions. It took every fiber of his self control to not lose himself to the moment….Really, if he started purring now the battle was already lost. So he vehemently remained silent. Silent, but happy. 

 

Beyond chuckled, his face was so close to the back of Light’s head the movement ruffled his hair. “I take that as a, yes.”

 

“Yes,” Light breathed out slowly. Every passing second was more bearable. Even the dizziness receded. “How did you know to do this?” Light wondered aloud. This was far above anything he had expected or experienced before. 

 

Admittedly Light didn’t take the suppressants much. The initial research he had done when first prescribed them as a teenage only went so far as to see what the side effects might be if he should succumb to any.   

 

The usual list of side effects came up. Nausea, dizziness, chills, and aching joints were the most common. With more severe reactions like heart palpitations, and even heart failure being very rare cases. Light had researched those thoroughly and it seemed the omegas had managed to get the prescriptions illegally, and taken them far longer than any doctor would recommend. So in the end he had taken them, and counted himself lucky that his reactions weren’t the worst out there. 

 

Apart from the ginger pills and a few home remedies Light certainly didn’t trust. In all his researched he had never come across something that would account for this. If it was known to others it was kept a well protected secret. There simply wasn’t any useful cure to be found. 

 

He secretly felt that there was no cure because the alphas that controlled the medical industry didn’t want them. If it made omegas sick then they could regulate their use more and keep omegas from getting suppressants whenever they wanted.

 

Beyond placed his hand over Light’s. For awhile he simply stayed like that, allowing his warmth to seep into Light’s frozen fingers. Then he carefully turned Light’s arm over and placed his down once again. Their scent glands touching….Beyond’s scent quickly filling his senses. 

 

When B finally spoke his voice was soft. Hoarse. “I was young when my mother died.” There were a few silent moments where B did nothing except run his fingers delicately over Light’s own. And for his part Light stayed perfectly still, hardly breathing. Waiting. 

 

“She raised me alone, though I don’t remember much of it. Just that she was kind. I remembered her smile, her bright green eyes. And her smell, like summer rain on roses, and wild strawberries.”

 

Ah, that made some sense. His mother was not only an omega but she shared some scent traits with Light. That could account for his very frequent visits….it also explained his love for those strawberry jam cookies. Light laced his fingers between B’s and squeezed gently. 

 

“I’m sorry for you loss.”

 

Beyond gave a weak laugh. “It’s fine. Like I said, I was young when she went. I don’t remember much, but….Occasionally she would suppress. She would get sick. I remember asking her one day and she told me that’s what it was. I hadn’t presented yet, but she told me that this, laying next to an alpha that she had become comfortable with, always helped her feel better.”

 

So he knew. Not only how to comfort an omega, but he knew that Light was suppressing. He could have really done without that getting out. Well, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

 

“Well, thank you. For this. It really does help.”

 

“I’m glad, Light.” 

 

For a moment they were silent. It was a heavy thing for Light. Questions he wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure if he should. How much was he owed from Beyond? 

 

That was an easy question to answer. Nothing. Just as Light didn’t owe him anything about his past either. They had never really spoken of such things. Content at the time to just play the game they had constructed for themselves. The fake lives. The fake names. 

 

This was real though. 

 

Beyond was a real body next to his and he had given Light an inch. A sliver into his past. Opening a door that Light could either close, or step through. 

 

He took a deep breath, his grip on Beyond’s hand tightening. 

 

“You may not remember much of her, but it’s never easy losing someone like that.” 

 

The arms around him tightened, and Beyond pressed his face into Light’s silken hair. “It was different, I was so young I hardly remember when I was taken from our home. I don’t think I realized what was going on until weeks later, when they said I couldn’t go back. It’s nothing like losing a parent at fifteen.” 

 

Light grimaced, happy Beyond couldn’t see his face. “Do you know everything about me?” he asked, dryly. 

 

“Not everything.” Beyond whispered. The words low, filled with meaning. With a longing. He didn’t know everything. He wanted to. 

 

But Beyond didn’t wait for a reply before going on. “I was taken to an orphanage. It was crowded and noisy. And I didn’t care for it. It had been quiet when it was just me and my mother. I didn’t want to make friends, and I didn’t enjoy sharing a room. Somehow, I caught the attention of one of the helpers. Something I said or did. I don't know. But they made me take a test, and before I knew it this big older alpha came and took me away to another orphanage.”

 

“Watari?”

 

B nodded, chuckling fondly at the memory. “Well he said that’s what it was. But it was just me and L at first.” 

 

Light turned so that he could look at B a little better. “You and L grew up together?”

 

“We sure did, sweetheart. Or I should say, I did. He’s a little older than me. I know I got on his nerves. But it was enjoyable. I didn’t have my mother anymore. But L and Watari gave me puzzles and mysteries to solve. I don’t think I realized it was actual cases and crimes until I was older. When I was young, It was just games.”

 

“Why did you leave it? 

 

It took awhile for B to answer. His voice was still soft, but far away. As though he wasn’t really there anymore. “Because it wasn’t games. It was real. Not the cases, not the puzzles. The people. We were real.” His voice faded off for a time. When he spoke again his words were stronger. 

 

“I may have been the second child Watari claimed, but by the time I left there were dozens of us. All proven geniuses. All vying for the honor of taking over after L.” Beyond said dully. Still speaking into Light’s hair. “We weren’t children, or young adults in my case. We were pawns. We were tools. And we were pitted against each other with such a force that some were driven to extremes.” He voice had picked up in the end. A anger creeping in that Light could feel through his shaking limbs and smell in the sharpening of his scent. But he paused in his ranting. 

 

“So I left.” He finished lamely. 

 

There was more he wasn’t saying. Light didn’t know if he counted as a genius by their standards. But it certainly didn’t take one to figure out that there was something about his past that Beyond simply didn’t want to delve into. And he wouldn’t press it. 

 

Maybe later. Maybe after they had spoken more than once about themselves. Gotten to know each other’s happier memories along with the bad. 

 

Not that Light had many happy memories after turning fifteen. 

 

“Where did you go?” Light whispered after a minute of silence. Hoping that this would be a lighter topic. 

 

Beyond jerked at his voice, as though he had forgotten they were cuddled on a couch in a penthouse in Kyoto. He relaxed quickly though. “Oh, where haven’t I gone?” He said joyvally, before launching into a story about bumming around England right after he had left the school.  

 

Light breathed him in, deep and slow breaths. Sinking into the couch and Beyond’s embrace as much as he could. Content to listen to him speak. It was a lot like their meetings. Only better. 

It was real. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


The dark room, the monitors. They looked the same whether it was two in the morning or two in the afternoon. L wouldn’t have known what the time was if Watari didn’t keep him to a schedule. 

 

He fully expected to be the only one awake at this hour. He simply couldn’t sleep. He had a case before him with no explanations and an omega that smelled like heaven in a room down the hall. 

 

Things were honestly, a little rough at the moment. 

 

L picked up his cup and winced as the cold liquid hit his lips. He could go fix it up. There was no reason to wake Watari. No matter what Beyond had said earlier…..Watari trusted him in the kitchen. 

 

As so far as the tea kettle was concerned anyway. 

 

He was just about to shuffle into the kitchen when shutting of a door reached him. The night was so quiet that he could even make out the soft patting of feet, growing fainter as they rounded the corner away from him. 

 

He turned on the surveillance cameras. It was probably that Ryuk getting something for Light. And the last thing he wanted to do was be stuck with him in the kitchen, alone, at two in the morning. 

 

He was not expecting it to actually be Light himself. Making his way through the dark to the kitchen alone with small, careful steps. He was bundled in a red robe, and his hair was slightly musses up from sleep. 

 

L couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

 

Light maneuvered through the kitchen, quickly locating teas and the kettle and settled onto the sofa. Where he sat, limned in silvery light. He was a vision. L forgot all about his own tea. He forgot about a lot of things. Like watching the other cameras. 

 

When B showed up he wasn’t sure what he felt. An uncomfortable, and completely unwarranted, prickling raced across his skin. Setting his nerves on end, and making him grit his teeth.

 

When B joined Light on the couch L rose from his seat and was halfway to the door before he reigned in his anger. He had no reason to feel this way. Just because this was his domain. He territory. And in a more archaic time, Light being here under his protection would have meant that Light was his omega. 

 

But they were not living by those structures anymore. And where omegas weren’t always fortunate enough to choose their own mates, L had no real desire to claim one that might not reciprocate his affections. 

 

Not that he wanted to claim one at all. Yes. That’s right. He didn’t want to claim one at all! 

 

He turned back to the monitors….And raced out the door, a low growl in his throat. 

 

Beyond was laying on him! Of all the perverse things. He hadn’t even the dignity do to this in his own room….he had to do this out in the open. Where he knew L could see!

 

He got a lung full of air as be approached, ready to give Beyond a word or two. But paused before turning the last corner. There was no lust in the air. No longing. Not even any fear that might show Light didn’t want him. Nothing except the scent of a very happy omega, and a proud alpha. 

 

He crept up to the end of the hall, listening to their conversation. Beyond talking about his mother. L blinked in awed confusion. Beyond never spoke of his mother. When L had asked about her once, B had raged and stormed off. 

 

That was a long time ago though. Close to when his mother had passed, and L had never asked again….why hadn’t he asked again? 

 

He stood and listened as they shared their lives. It wasn’t much. Little tidbits here and there. Nothing much really. But it was a soft, private thing.  

 

He didn’t know for how long he stood there. Not too long surely. They never even moved as they spoke. Eventually he backed out, and headed down the hall. In a daze he went into the room Watari had made for him. Closing the door behind him and falling fully clothed to the bed. 

 

He had been solving crimes since he was young. Since Watari had found him. He had seen all sorts of horrors without flinching. So why, why! Did the great L have such a hard time figuring himself out?

 

He took a deep breath, and spoke into the covers. “I think I like the omega, Light Yagami.” 

 

There he said it. And he felt no better for it. Light and Beyond obviously had a connection. One he could compete with, yes, but B was already months ahead of him. And L had this case…..this case that directly involved his new fascination. There was only one thing he could do.

 

He simply had to figure out how he was going to go about evening those odds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DEARS!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the sweet comments last time! I'm glad everyone enjoys the prospect of nesting Light as much as I do. (As much as B would! (Not to mention L))
> 
> I've been aching to get to this scene with B and Light for some time. And I'm looking forward to the next chapter as well! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for your continued support! It means so much. 
> 
> AF, I can't believe I got this out tonight! I hope you feel better soon!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> It's time to get down to business!


	9. Good Morning, Sweetheart!

Chapter nine: Good Morning, Sweetheart!

 

Light couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. It must have been some time before he had moved to Kyoto to train with Baishou. Perhaps even before his fourteenth birthday. 

It didn’t matter. 

What did matter was waking up warm, relaxed. Languid. Like all his limbs had melted in the night and he was just a pleasant puddle now. If he never had to get up he wouldn’t complain. He would gladly stay right where he was for as long as he could. 

And he would have, but something unpleasant was seeping into his awareness. Some acrid scent tickling his nose. Like apples gone to rot. 

He opened his eyes to a crack, not able to see much beyond the golden light streaming in through the windows with his hair in his eyes. Through the fog of sleep that still lay heavily on him, he slowly became aware of a few things. 

Something much heavily than a blanket on top of him. It weighted enough that his breathing was slightly hindered. But it was not an unpleasant pressure. 

The second thing he become aware of was the source of the rotting apple stinch as he tilted his head toward a large, dark shap standing in front of him. Ryuk looked down on him with an expression Light had never seen from him before. 

Anger, maybe….though that hardly made sense. His back was to the window and Light had a hard time persing out exactly what was in his amber eyes through the glare. But the scent couldn’t be mistaken. 

Light shifted, and the over large thing that was definitely not a blanket didn’t move with him. Instead it groaned and an arm, that Light hadn’t realized was an arm, wrapped more tightly around him. 

Then it all came back!

Beyond! He and Beyond had fallen asleep on the couch in a position that many would assume was risque. Even though it had been perfectly innocent. Medicinal even. Not that anyone else would know that. And with the sun already up there was no way that Watari hadn’t seen them, which meant that L probably knew as well. 

Instead of freaking out he strengthened his resolve. Several deep breaths cleared the anxiousness that had formed with Ryuk scent. The stupid omega hormones that said he had displeased his beta protector where just that, stupid and pointless. He was an adult who was capable of making his own decisions. Ryuk was only there for show anyway. 

“Beyond?” He said softly, wiggling an arm out from where it was pinned between himself and couch. Once it was free he patted Beyond on the arm. “Beyond, let me up.”

Above him Beyond groaned again, shifting until his nose was pressed to the back of Light’s neck. “M’kay.” he muttered, running his hand softly over Light’s abdomen where it rested. When he snuggled further into Light’s neck he feared that B was going back to sleep despite his assurance otherwise. But then he spoke in a low whisper only for Light to hear. “Are you feeling better, sweetheart?”

A small smile tugged Light’s lips. Beyond must have sensed Ryuk too. That fact that B was asking him so discreetly was very touching. Warmth flowed through Light. He really wanted nothing else than to snuggle deeper into the sofa with Beyond and fall back to sleep. 

The scent of rotting apples grew stronger. 

“I do.” Light whispered back, patting B’s hand in warning that he was about to rise. “Thank you.” 

Beyond sat up, allowing Light to follow. There was an awkward moment where Light thanked Beyond for his help under Ryuk watchful and disapproving eye. 

Honestly, he was taking this joke of being the angry protector too far. 

Light left to get ready for the day, Ryuk hot on his heels. Though he was burning a hole through the back of Light’s head all the way their rooms he managed to not say anything until they were shut inside together. 

“What was that!” Ryuk demanded as soon as the door snapped closed behind them. 

Light didn’t answer. He pranced through Ryuk’s room, and his own, heading straight for the bathroom. But Ryuk was not to be deterred. His long legs had him catching up to Light before he could close the bathroom door to him keep out. 

Light gave an amused huff of laughter. Like having an audience was going to stop him from going about his routine. Let’s see….he had bathed the night before, and doing so now would wash off the remnants of B’s scent which he definitely didn’t wish to do. So settled on brushing his teeth to begin with. 

“I said, what was that?” Ryuk asked again, his long arms folded of his chest in a show of anger. 

Light finished rinsing his mouth completely before spitting in the sink. He patted his mouth dry with a fluffy face towel. “I wasn’t feeling well last night-”

“You were supposed to wake me up if you didn’t feel well, Light. I told you to.” 

Light sighed. “You were completely asleep. Besides, I’ve never need to wake you up for anything before. Why should I start now?”

“Because before you were in a house full of betas and other omegas. Now, it’s you, me, and three alphas. Three, Light. Two of whom are in their prime.” Ryuk’s eyes narrowed, almost glowing with anger as Light continued to ignore him. “And you spent the whole night with him? What would have happened if he had bit you?” Ryuk asked. Like Light was a child. Like he needed to have the talk about distance and not turning his back on alphas. 

“My mother already had this talk with me when I was a child Ryuk, before I even presented. So you can save your breath.”

“She obviously didn’t do a good enough job getting it through your thick head!” Ryuk all but yelled, throwing his arms into the air wildly. “One bite and your his, Light. He’d have to pay off your debt to the Okiya, but he could take you away, just like that.”

Light left the bathroom during Ryuk’s tirade. He took clothes out of the closet, laying them out on the bed for the day. When he took the robe off he realized just how much of B’s lingering scent wan still on it. He all the sudden didn’t want to take it off. “Do you think if I rubbed my robe onto my shirt Beyond’s scent would transfer it?” He asked holding the robe up for Ryuk’s inspection. 

Ryuk was less than impressed. “This isn’t a joke, Light. And Baishou will kill me if I let something happen to you. This was supposed to be a fun way to mess with some alphas for a while.”

“It is.” Light was quick to reassure him. He slipped the shirt on without so much as letting it touch the robe. His skin still smelled of B. And there was a good chance he could ask B for a scenting later. It wasn’t anything….intimate. Not really. It was just something that made him feel better. 

“If I have to actually try and fight these alphas off of you.” Ryuk began, but Light held up a hand to stall him. 

“You won’t. I promise. Beyond just happened to know how to soothe this particular ailment. You’re right it was reckless, but it was just for the night, and nothing bad happened. You can still spend your day annoying the hell out of them like we talked about….well….in moderation.” Light smirk up at him. “Don’t do anything that actually distracts from their research on the case. We want out of here as quickly as possible, remember.” 

Ryuk finally broke out into a large, wicked smile. “Right!” His amber eyes took on a new gleam as he left Light to finish getting dressed. 

 

~~~

 

Ryuk stalked down the hall. Oh he was still angry. He wouldn’t be forgetting this little stunt for quite some time. Light was never reckless. He was cautious to the point of fussiness. But then, that wasn’t really something Ryuk could fault him for. Omegas had to be careful. Too a much lesser extent, so did betas. An alpha could place a bond mark on anyone, so long as they could catch and subdue them first. 

It was just, most alphas wouldn’t bother with betas. They liked prey that couldn’t fight back. It would just take a command, a simple ‘hold still’ and Light would be unable to move while an alpha claimed him. 

Ryuk growled low in the back of his throat. More annoyed that for the first time in four years he was actually concerned about Light. Before it had been nothing to worry about. Light was very strict in his routine and his own person rules about dealing with alphas. He had never once feared for Light’s well being when he left the Okiya. 

Then he wound in the hospital and all the sudden Ryuk felt guilty. Useless. Other betas kept better eyes on their omegas. Being a geisha was supposed to be a safe career for them. They never left the flower district. There were always police around. It was a crime, even, to mark a geisha. They had to end their contracts and pay off their debts before taking a mate. 

Nothing was supposed to happen to him. 

Ryuk rounded the corner and smirked when the saw the one reason he wasn’t going to lock Light in his room all day. L sat at his computer in the otherwise deserted room. Like yesterday. And just like the day before he didn’t seem to stir when Ryuk entered the room. 

Ryuk’s face broke into a large, pointed smile. For his size, which was larger than most alpas and exceptional for a beta, Ryuk was notoriously light on his feet. 

He ghosted up behind L, looking over his shoulder. And instantly doubled over, gasping in laughter. “Really!” he managed to choke out, breathless as he was. 

L startled, fumbling he quickly backed out of his search before turning very unamused charcoal colored eyes on the Ryuk. Where he lay, gasping for air on the floor. “Are you quite finished?”

“Oh,” Ryuk whooped, now holding his stomach in a dramatic show of enjoying L’s misery. If there was one thing Ryuk loved, it was putting on a show. “I’m hardly finished, little De-tec-tive!” 

L just glared down at him. Obviously at a loss for anything to say to defend himself. Then again, what could he say after Ryuk had walked in on him searching for ‘how to care for an omega’ websites. There wasn’t a single thing he could say. No way for him to twist it into anything other than what it was. 

Finally getting control over his breathing, Ryuk sat up to sit cross legged before L on the floor. He shook his head in disbelief. “So, it isn’t just the other one, huh? You have a thing for ol’ Light-o too?” 

L grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. “I find him intriguing….in a professional way.”

“Mhmm.” Ryuk hummed in false agreement. 

“I was only searching on ways that I could make Light-chan more comfortable while he’s here. It must be trying for him to be around so many alphas, when he’s only used to betas and omegas at home.”

“Oh, yes. You’re such a peach.” Ryuk snickered back at him. 

L growled out, “I don’t have to explain anything to yo-”

“Hey!” Ryuk cut him off, wide smile still in place. His large amber eyes full of mischief. “You want me to tell you all the things he likes so you can get close to him.”

They stared each other down for several long seconds, before L caved. He blinked just once before answering. “Yes.” 

Ryuk grinned wider. “Good. Just one thing De-tec-tive.”

L leaned back in his chair, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. “Which is?”

“If you do anything to hurt my friend, if I find out you’ve been anything less than a perfect gentleman around him. I’ll remove your knot with a pair rusty pliers and a straight razor.” Suddenly his grin was sharp, the humor in his voice completely melted away. 

L was silent, seemingly contemplating the offer, and the warning both. He leaned forward, lips crooking into a smile of his own as he stretched a hand out to Ryuk. 

“Deal.” 

 

~~~

 

Light lounged on the large couch. The same place where he and B had slept the night before. It still smelled of them. Warm and comforting. His nausea had returned while dressing. Not nearly as bad as before, but it was there. And growing. 

And with every new dose of the suppressant it would just keep coming back. Again, and again, and again. 

Light sighed, he didn’t want to ask Beyond to keep scenting him, or his clothing.He was sure that B would happily do so without complaint. And though it felt fantastic, he still didn’t want to get dependant on it. Pheromone withdrawals were no laughing matter. And he had no want to continue being so close to B after all this….

Did he?

He sighed again, this time in frustrated. He stretched out as far as he could. Basking in the warmth of the morning sun on the plush cushions. So warm, so nice. His eyes flicked up to the tv on the wall. He never got a chance to do this back at the Okiya. When he had any down time lately he would spend it with Baishou, and Mistu. Sometimes they would play video games, but more often than not he helped around the Okiya. 

No….more often than not he was being Kirami. Running around entertaining alphas and hosting parties. Ryuk kept saying he should take more time to himself. Well….he would do that now. 

The program he had been listening to half heartedly ended. It hadn’t been that entertaining. Some makeover show for betas, where an alpha male and female went to their home to help them to be more…..well, Light wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be helping with. The beta hadn’t seemed any different from beginning to end to Light. They had just changed his clothes and cleaned his apartment….

Not that the next program looked any better. From what he could tell it was just a bunch of omegas sitting around a table at some fancy bistro drinking colorful alcoholic drinks and gossiping about other omegas. 

How was this a career path for omegas that Light had heard about? Sitting around being bitchy seemed a lot easier than all the training Light had to do to become a geisha…..

The sofa dipped near his head and Light looked up, startled. Only to smile when he noticed it was Beyond. 

 

“You know this kind of trash will rot your brain, sweetheart.”

Light laughed softly, “I don’t even know what this is.” he said, waving his hand at the tv. 

“I told you,” B said as he settled further into the couch next to him. “It’s trash.”

But neither of them made any move to change the channel. They settled into a comfortable silence for the most part. Here and there making a comment about the stupidity of the show and the horrendous commercials. 

The fifth time a certain vitamin advertisement that was marketed specifically towards omegas came on, Light simply buried his head in a pillow and groaned. The commercial featured a group of omegas all frollicking around in the sunshine, and ended with them all tangled together in a giggling heap. It was true omegas needed some sort of physical contact with each other periodically to remain healthy. But they didn’t jump and climb all over each other! At least, not past a certain age. 

It was certainly something everyone in the commercial would have grown out of. 

The commercial in question had a very Playful Kitten feel to it as well, which was what really set Light off. It was obviously made to appeal more to alphas than the omegas the supplements were meant for. Light let out another pained groan as the bouncy, sunny music continued. 

Light could hear the smirk in B’s voice. “Aaw, what’s wrong, sunshine? Are you….Feeling down.”

“No!” Light shouted into the pillow. But Beyond just laughed. 

“Maybe you need some of Dr Kin’s Omega D to put a pep in your step!” Beyond said in an eerie imitation of the man on the commercial. 

Light sprung up suddenly and smashed the cushion he had been hiding in a moment before into Beyond’s face. They both broke into a fit a laughter as Light assaulted Beyond with the pillow. B giving a rather weak attempt at pulling it from Light’s grasp. Until they were interrupted by a low, calming voice. 

“Perhaps Light-chan is just tired. Maybe a nice cup of coffee will help him wake up better.” 

B and Light blinked at each other in confusion before turning to see L, coming around the corner from the kitchen carrying a tray. On which sat a single red coffee cup. He placed the tray on the ottoman beside Light. 

Light rose from his half laying half crouching position from which he had been throttling B from just moments before. He still held the pillow, now clutching it to his chest as he peered at the cup suspiciously. Only one cup? He cut his eyes over to Beyond quickly and was relieved to see that he looked just as confused. From what Light had gathered of L, this was not something he would normally do. 

Tentatively, Light reached over and took up the cup. 

L promptly perched on the ottoman near the tray. Legs drawn up to his chest. “It was my first time using the coffeemaker.” L said, soft and low. As though he was imparting a dire secret to Light. 

Despite the oddness of the situation, Light couldn’t help but smile. L was being….cute. Which was not something had ever thought about alphas before meeting L and Beyond. Cautiously he sniffed the coffee. He couldn’t detect anything other than the scent of steamed milk and fresh espresso. And a lingering hint of something that was purely L. 

He took a sip, and smiled at L. “It’s very good. Thank you.”

L beamed at Light. Completely missing the scowl Beyond was sending his way. “What….not coffee for the rest of us?” He asked lightly. Barely contained venom in his voice. 

L shrugged. “I forgot how you take it.” 

At that Light did laugh. Beyond just scowled harder as he rose from the couch. “Fine. I’ll make us coffee.” He stalked around the L to the kitchen.”

“I like mine.” L began, but Beyond held up a hand to cut him off. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just bring you a cup of sugar.”

Light continued to smirk as he sipped his coffee and watched them. He couldn’t sense any real hostility between them. Even Beyond’s anger seemed more playful than anything. But there was something….Light couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was though. 

That was, until Beyond turned to look at him before heading into the kitchen. And Oh!....Oh he knew what it was then. 

Beyond Birthday was jealous. 

Of L? Because he brought Light coffee? Light rose his golden eyes to L again. Who still sat, perched like a sleep deprived gargoyle, watching Light drink his coffee. 

L smiled when he noticed that Light was staring at him. He leaned forward, eyes unblinking and asked. “So Light-chan, your family still lives in Tokyo? I’m sure your mother is proud of you.”

“Um, yes….?” Light said uncertainty. He lowered the cup to rest in his hands on his lap. L was probably asking for the case. But his large eyes held avid interest in them that was hard to dismiss as simply part of the job. 

“And does she tell people where you moved to? What you do?”

That was decidedly a question for the case. Light sighed. “No. She just told people I left, but never said where. She said most people think an alpha propositioned her for me and she accepted.”

The smile on L’s face fell. “So everyone you knew from before thinks your mother sold you to an alpha? 

Of course he had to say that right as Beyond was coming back with two cups of coffee. He handed one to L before turning to Light. “What’s that about being sold?” He asked dangerously. 

Light just shrugged. “It’s not like it’s true. And it kept people away. I didn’t care what they thought.” He took a sip of his coffee before amending. “I don’t care what they think.”

L hummed as he ran a finger over his lip absently. “So it’s less likely to be someone you knew from the past….”

“Unless they found out the truth.” Beyond said. He leaned back next to Light with his own up. L’s now sitting forgotten on the tray. 

“If it is I haven’t noticed them.”

“Would you know everyone from your past if you saw them now?” L asked, his voice was dazed, though it was clear he was thinking deeply. “It has been several years after all.”

“And I sometimes entertain groups of around one hundred people.” Light said thoughtfully. “Not alone of course.”

“But there could be someone you might have missed.” Beyond finished for him. 

“If so, this person hasn’t shown themselves to me again. Of that I’m sure…..assuming it’s eve-”

“It’s likely.” L said over him. His eyes lost their glazed look as he came back to himself. I took up his coffee, inspecting the thickness of the liquid inside as he tilted the cup. He still winced when he took a sip. 

Light let their bickering wash over him as L stated that the coffee wasn’t sweet enough and B refused to go get him more sugar. Light simply sat back and sipped his coffee. Their scents were strong….Even when Beyond wasn’t in the room Light hadn’t began feeling ill again. L must be releasing his scent stronger than normal just like B. 

How odd, and yet. He couldn’t deny how good he felt. Safe. Protected. L and B would do everything they could to catch whoever was killing Light’s patrons and trying to harm him. And having two alphas go out of their way to make him feel comfortable was certainly pleasing. 

The satisfaction he felt at seeing them fall over themselves to be to the one to deliver that comfort he would simply chalk up to lingering heat hormones. Not that he ever had to work to get attention for alphas. He had simply never wanted that kind of attention before. 

….Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! I'M BACK!! It's been so long, and I'm so so so sorry about that. I really tried to buckle down and work on my enormous YOI fic trying to get it all wrapped up and I DID!!! so now I have a lot more energy for this story!! 
> 
> In the closing scene you can just envision Ryuk in the shadows in the hall watching them. I couldn't think of a way of putting that in that didn't make Ryuk sound ominous. Which he isn't. He's just nosy lol!
> 
> I'm not sure If I've talked about bonding before....it's been a while. But pretty much anyone can bond anyone else at any given time. They don't need to be in heat or what have you. You can technically have as many bonds as you have scent glands which is six....which is a crazy amount and people mostly just have one or two.   
> It's common for alphas to not want to be on the receiving end of a bond.   
> If you have anymore questions on Dynamics let me know!! I'll either answer privately or on an end note like this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience guys!!! I've so enjoyed your responses to this story!! and I'm really sorry it took so long! I'm going to try to have a better schedule for these chapters!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!!
> 
> L took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "Can you maybe turn that down a bit?"
> 
> "Huh?" Ryuk grunted over the blaring music from the small game in his hand which had been playing now for three solid hours. He didn't even look to L. "D'you say somethin'?" 
> 
> The sound of L banging his head on the table soon filled the room.


	10. Expectations and Reality

Chapter ten: Expectations and Reality

 

They had been sitting there for hours. And quite frankly, Light was beginning to get bored. 

When he had followed B and L back to their work room after a breakfast of coffee and pastries, Light had kept quiet. Hoping that they wouldn’t think to tell him to not follow if he wasn’t actively drawing their attention. And he took it as an even better sign when neither of them said anything as he took up a chair close to the monitors. They acted, for the most part, as though he wasn’t even there.

Of course, he read everything that passed over their screens. 

At first it was fun. Exciting even. L brought up a list of suspects on one screen and a list of all the victims on another. Going alphabetically he ran searches on everyone. Light knew some of the things that came up. Most of the victims lead lives that were not quite lawful. Dirty cops, crooked lawyers, and unethical doctors were actually rather tame compared to those with actual ties to the Yakuza or a foreign mafia. 

But Light was hardly alone in catering to such a crowd, and they were far from the only clients he saw. A fair majority were simple businessmen. Or wealthy bachelors looking for some company. 

Now it was mid morning. L and B were busy reading through background checks and anything they could find on anyone who had even come close to Light in the last few months. And to his utter annoyance, L had put up a picture of Misa Amane on one of the upper most monitors an hour ago and had yet to take it off. 

Light sighed, curing his legs up in his chair. Completely giving up on remaining still and interested. 

“Is something wrong, Light-chan?” 

Light rolled his head to the side to face L again. He was now looking at Light with a far too innocent expression. Light scowled at him. “I just really don’t think it’s Misa. Focusing on her is a waste of time.”

“Amane-san has shown a great interest in you, Light-chan. Her behavior regarding you is quite obsessive. It is very likely that she would do this.”

“No,” Light said a little more forcefully. “Misa is a celebrity. The last thing she would want is to be associated with a murder. Besides,” Light rolled his eyes. “If she wanted to result to force to mate with me she would have commanded me to leave with her a long time ago. She’s rich enough to pay off the Okiya and keep the police quiet. But she would never do that either.”

“You seem to think very highly of her.” B said, leaning back in his chair to look at Light with a raised brow. 

“Hardly. She’s possessive, aggressively needy, and egotistical….but she also asks me to be her mate every time we see each other. She might be pushy. But she wants me to choose her on my own.” Light rolled his eyes to the ceiling. That was never going to happen. But there was a reason he could at least stomach Misa over some of his other clients. 

Beyond pulled up her file once more and looked over it. “She doesn’t seem to have any sort of criminal record….other than one time a few years ago when she ‘assaulted a pedestrian with a handbag after they called her a hack’, charges were dropped after her lawyers contacted the citizen.”

“Paid them off.” L said softly to himself. 

“Hardly on par with murder.” Light mutter sarcastically.

L gave him a searching look and for a second Light worried that he overstepped some sort boundary. But L just gave him a smile after a few minutes and went back to his keyboard. “Light-chan has a point but I’m not ready to let her go completely. She’s shown herself to be volatile and if she thought she had a good cause she could turn to something more drastic than hitting someone with a handbag. Not to mention she knew you would be headed home late that night.”

“So did several people.” Light said, though he couldn’t really argue that last point. He had told Misa he had another meeting. She knew where he would be, or there about, and if she had followed him she would have seen him going home alone. She could have had her large body guard try to drug him…..

He still didn’t think it was her. 

After that B began creating profiles of everyone who had been at that last meeting. They were all from the same office making it much easier. L was looking at all of Light’s past clients. Ryuk was there, lounged across a sofa, playing his game. And Light….Light was ready pull his hair out. 

There was only so much he could gleam from reading over shoulders and listening to them talk. But he wanted to be there. He wanted to help!

When his phone began to go off he was almost relieved. Even if it was Ryuk wanting to play a prank or something. At least it was a chance to have a little fun. But when he looked down it wasn’t Ryuk, but Sayu who was calling. 

“Is something the matter, Light?” B asked suddenly, probably picking up on the slight drop in his scent. Sayu never called. His family usually waited for him to call them. 

“Yeah.” Light stood up, waving his phone as he headed out of the room. “I just have to take this.” 

He could feel three sets of eyes on him as he left the room. He could even smell their anxiousness towards him. But it wasn’t anything they should be worried about. It was probably just Sayu needing help with something and their mom wasn’t around. 

Nothing to worry about. 

 

~~~

 

“He had some good points.” B said as Light left the room. L was turned away from him but Beyond didn’t need to see his face to know the expression he wore. Years of observing him, learning all his little ticks. Beyond already knew. 

“I won’t deny that Light-chan will have valuable knowledge on the suspects.”

“But?” B prompted when L fell silent again. 

L sighed, turning his chair to face Beyond. “But….as intelligent as Light is he isn’t a detective. Even if he did grow up watching his father work that was years ago. He’s a geisha now and-”

“And his only purpose is to sit around looking pretty while you work?” B growled. 

L sighed again, picking up a cup beside him took a very loud sip. “And I’ll use his help when it is needed, but he will not be running down the killer. He will not be leaving this floor at all until the killer is caught.”

“While I agree on that last point. I think you’re letting a valuable asset go to waste by not making him active part of this team.”

“I don’t pay you to think.” L murmured softly.

Beyond scoffed. “I don’t technically work you for you, L. You aren’t paying me shit!”

A very odd noise from behind them caught their attention, they both turned to find that Light’s beta hadn’t left with him. The strange, lurching sound was actually him laughing. He lowered the gaming device that seemed to be attached to his hand, and pierced them a very direct, very scornful look. 

“Look at you two big important alphas. Can’t even figure out what to do with a pretty little omega. But, if you want my opinion, that one has a point.” Ryuk pointed to Beyond, “You’re better off letting him help.”

“And why is that?” L asked with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

“Because it’ll make him like you more.” Ryuk said flippantly before turning back to his game. 

Well that….was certainly not what Beyond was expecting him to say. But beside him, L had gone very still. Curious. 

Beyond began to chuckle. “Well, what is this now?”

“Nothing?” L said quickly. But Ryuk was just as fast with. “I’ve been giving him pointers to help him get on Light’s good side.”

“Is that so? And why?” Though he had feeling he knew exactly why.

“Shut up and get back to work!” L growled. A ripple of command in his voice….Not that it did any good over another alpha as strong as himself. Just the fact that L tried it was show enough of how uncomfortable he was. 

Beyond laughed softly to himself again. Oh yes….he definitely knew. It was kinda sweet, honestly. He had never known L to show in particular interest in an omega or a beta, for that matter. But the man wasn’t made out of stone. It was one thing that Beyond had come a realize after he left. The loneliness that came with being L. 

Or even just being L’s successor. 

It wasn’t as though their childhood had prepared them on how to go about courting a mate. 

“I’m not mad, you know.” Beyond said when L’s shoulders remained stiff. “I understand why you like him.” 

“I never said.” L was cut short by more wheezing laughter from behind them. “Why?”

B gave a soft huff of laughter as he pulled up another one of Light’s client’s profiles. “Because he’s an adult. And it isn’t the dark ages anymore, L. He can pick whoever he wants as a mate….if he even wants that.”

Light had chosen one of the only paths available to him to assure that he wasn’t simply picked off by any alpha that took interest in him. Considering how young he was when he had to make such a choice. It was understandable that he might still be reluctant to find a mate. It might not be the dark ages anymore but that didn’t mean omegas had it much better. To many, it was an outage for omegas to have even the tiny bit of freedom allotted them. There were countries where Light would be seen as a disgrace for finding a path that hadn’t see him mated off at fourteen after his father’s death. 

Beyond shook his head, gently trying to shake away things there was little point in dwelling on. Light was there with them and that’s what mattered. He had been given the option to choose a life for himself and he had taken it. 

And now, somehow. Some crazy set of circumstances had brought Beyond here. Back with L, after half of lifetime of running away from him and his life at Wammy’s. And because life had decided to shine on him, Light was still in his life. This may not be the courtship he would prefer, but he wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this slip from his grasp. 

There was a moment of calm around them. Not silence exactly. But peaceful all the same. The tapping of keys and even the shrill music of Ryuk’s game served to draw him into a serene state. That was until scent of distress came pouring into the room.

He didn’t even take a moment to think. As soon as Light’s tainted scent hit his nose he was up and running. Swift as he was, he didn’t quite beat Ryuk out the door. But they didn’t have long to go. Light hadn’t retreated back to his room but chose to duck into the of the unoccupied rooms. 

With a large, unceremonious commotion, the three of them charged in to find Light….standing completely unharmed in the middle of the room. He shot them all a scowl before turning his back to them and continuing his phone call. His distress however didn’t recede. Leaving the three of them to fidget uncomfortably in the doorway. 

B ground his teeth, silently fuming. Beside him L was growling low, so softly he himself may not even realized it. But Ryuk was the only one who moved closer to Light. He walked around Light, sniffing softly. Earning himself a swift smack from Light when got too close. Light pointed to a chair and Ryuk, pouting, sat in it nonetheless. 

“I love you too….you too. Bye.” Light ended the call, sighing deeply.

“Well?” Ryuk practically yelled. Light gave a small jump before hurriedly stuffing his phone back in his pocket. His scent never evening out, still held the acrid scent of distress. 

“I think what Ryuk is trying to say is.” Beyond soothed as he and L came further into the room. “We’re just worried. Has something happened?”

“Yeah,” Light’s voice was soft, as his scent spiking once more. “That was my sister, our mother is in the hospital.” 

 

~~~

 

There was a beat of silence, then the worse happened. Both Ryuk and Beyond began to coo sympathetically at him. Which was absolutely the last thing he needed. He knew his scent was running wild. Between the suppressants messing with his hormones and having to deal with a very distressed Sayu over the phone, there wasn’t much he had been able to do to calm himself down. 

Though now, after a few deep breaths, he was feeling better. And, though he wouldn’t admit it, L and Beyond’s scents were certainly helping calm his nerves. 

Of course, now that Ryuk and Beyond were coming at him like he was going to break….

“You can’t go.” L said matter of factly from by the door. His arms were crossed over his chest, his dark eyes stern. 

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Light shot back heatedly. “It doesn’t sound serious. Sayu is just worried about being home alone.”

L hummed to himself, bringing a finger up to his lips in thought. “We can arrange to have someone there with her. A beta nanny of sorts. I know a company.”

“Oh,” Light blinked, slightly confused. He hadn’t expected L to think of something so considerate. He had expected to need to find her something himself. Which would have meant running a few background checks of his own. “Thank you. That would be very helpful.”

“It’s no trouble. Anything that makes the case go easier, since as I said. You can’t go.”

“I know-” Light began again. Anger creeping back up on him….what was it with him? Light hadn’t even asked.

“Now, if you’re feeling up to it, Light-chan, I could use your help back in the workroom.” And without waiting to see if anyone would follow, L turned and walked off.

Light just stood and watched the spot where L had been. Had he really been talking to Light? He really said he needed Light’s help? But he hadn’t even acknowledged Light’s presence before….There was a slight pressure on his arm and he turned to see Beyond. He seemed hesitant. Probably because Light hadn’t accepted his comfort before. It was ingrained in alphas to protect after all, he might take that as a rejection but all he said was, “Let’s go see what he wants.” smiling softly at Light. 

Light nodded and allowed himself to lead from the room and back to the monitors. He took up the seat he had occupied before, but this time L turned to face him slightly. It was still mostly profile work….boring, but important. Only now, L asked for Light’s opinion on everyone. He wanted to take notes on what Light thought of their characters. Who he felt might be more apt to commit such atrocities. Who’s feelings toward Light had the most potential of turning violent. 

They ended up working on it through lunch. When Watari came in and told them they had to take a break for dinner Light was surprised to see that the sun had already set. Some time in the day they had moved to the small room down the hall. Choosing to work on laptops while seated on the much more comfortable couches. Light was seated next to L, leaning over to look at the screen on his lap, while Beyond sat on the floor at his feet. His back pressed against Light’s legs. 

It was such a comforting setting. Even Ryuk’s light snoring from the other sofa only added to the warm homeyness of the room. Once L had begun asking for his opinion and help Light had actually been able to point out some flaws in other profiles. He was proud of the work they had done. It was thrilling in a way that dancing and tea pouring simply couldn’t touch. 

Even when their laptops were closed and they were seated at the table, bowls of soup before them, the talk of the case didn’t stop. It wasn’t until they were through with coffee and dessert and Light was having trouble stay awake did they stop speculating and evaluating their suspects. Watari, in the grandfatherly way that he had, ordered Light to bed and Ryuk was only too happy to follow.

Light actually felt pretty great as he sank into the silky sheet of his bed. Being around L and Beyond’s scents all day had helped. He knew he must smell more like either of them than he did himself, and honestly, that thought pleased him more than he cared to say.

He was just dozing off when his phone began to buzz with such force it nearly slid off the nightstand. He snatched it up quickly and answered the call. “Sayu?”

“Light,” Sayu sniffed softly on the other end. “I don’t know what to do.”

He sat up, biting back a sigh. Of course she was scared. But there was very little he could do from there. “Where are you?”

“I’m at the neighbor’s.” 

“The Sasaki’s?”

“No, the Chin’s.”

Light nodded in the dark. The Chin’s had a son Sayu’s age, a beta like herself. They wouldn’t let Sayu be at home alone. “You’ll be fine for the night, Sayu. I….I’m working with someone who is going to send you a beta caretaker. Did you get the call today?” Light asked, careful not to mention who exactly was setting this all up. He hadn’t told his mother or Sayu about the case. He didn’t want them worrying about something they could do nothing about. 

“Y-yes.” She hiccuped softly.

“You’ll be able to stay at home and they’ll take you to visit mom whenever you want. Okay?”

“Thank you, big brother.”

Light smiled softly, “How’s mom?”

“She’s okay….I don’t know how she’s sick.” Sayu’s sniffling picked up. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Light said smoothly. If he didn’t appear to be nervous it would help Sayu calm down. It had always worked when they were younger. “It’s probably just something she picked up at work. I’ll call the hospital tomorrow. Did they say how long she would be there?”

“No.” Sayu wailed softly. 

“It’ll be alright, Sayu. I’m sure she’ll be better by the morning. Try to get some sleep now, it’s late.” Light looked down at his phone, it wasn’t quite eleven, but Sayu had school in the morning. She should have been in bed an hour ago. 

“I will….thank you, Light….I love you.”

Light settled back into his bed with a soft sigh. “I love you too, Sayu. Goodnight.”

He waited for her to end the call. He always did. Setting the phone back on the nightstand he pulled the covers up to his chin. He had been so worked up earlier. With Sayu calling, his worry over his mother and her. Sayu was known for overreacting, it was possible that this was nothing serious. But that hadn’t helped in the moment. He had been helpless to actually help her when she needed him….It hurt to be so useless to those he loved.

What had helped, though, was L. He had taken control of the situation, and been able to provide a suitable distraction for Light after asking Watari to make the arrangements for Sayu’s protection while their mother wasn’t there. Light had managed to not fall back into his useless worry. Thanks to L’s quick thinking. Then he and Beyond had been there for the rest of the day. Silent, strong, and comforting. It turned out to be exactly what he needed. 

Now when he closed his eyes, as sleep pulled him under. The image of both alphas played across his mind. And for once, he didn’t even stop to remind himself that he had no real interest in ever finding a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!!!  
> Hey look! It didn't take several months to update (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ !!
> 
> I'm not super happy with this chapter. But it gets us where we need to be. I recently had a bought of inspiration for this story....only for it be for chapters we haven't gotten to yet. But don't worry, now we're headed in the right the right direction!!
> 
> I hope all you guys like this chapter, I can't thank you enough for all the support. Every comment and Kudos means a lot to me ♡
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Light gets some upsetting news


	11. Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay Dears! Please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter eleven: Confinement 

 

The line was silent. Several long moments stretched with nothing, not even breathing to show that the call hadn’t ended. Light pulled the phone from his ear to check the screen. The time was still ticking, the call still going. 

Then finally! “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Light’s reply was quick, almost desperate. 

“You’ve already sent them money this month. You’ve sent them so much more than before, Kirami.”

Light leaned his head back against the cool wall with a sigh. The sun was setting. Another day here and gone. And nothing had changed. “I know,” He said softly, bringing his legs up to his chest. He silently chewed his lip for a moment, but he couldn’t keep putting this off. “My mother’s in the hospital, I just want to make sure my sister has enough money while all this is going on.”

There was a gasp from the other end, When Baishou spoke his voice held an edge That hadn’t been there before. “How long has she been ill, Kirami?”

“It’s been about a week now.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” It was definitely anger coloring his voice. 

Light bit back another sigh. “There isn’t much I can really do….There’s no reason to worry anyone else.” He had not wanted to say anything. He would have gladly made the monetary transfers himself. Except, as an unmated omega he wasn’t technically allowed to access those accounts. Baishou could do it for him as his legal guardian. Evidently having children, even through adoption, automatically made an omega more responsible. 

Though Light found it suspicious that Rem, a beta, also had to be on the account in order for it all to be legal….

The pause was heavy this time. Light knew the look that Baishou wore, even if he wasn’t there to see it. But he didn’t press Light. That was one reason Light liked him so much. He never pushed Light for more personal information than he was willing to give. “I’ve sent the money.” Baishou said at last. 

“Thank you.” 

“Kirami,” Baishou said quickly, as though afraid that Light would hang up soon. “I just want you to know that I’m here, if you need to talk. Or anything. I’m here.”

Light leaned forward, resting his head on his knees to hide his smile from the dim room. “I know. Thank you Okaasan.” He ended the call and sat the phone on the floor beside him. One less thing worry about. 

But he didn’t rise from where he sat. On the floor, in the corner of his room. Instead he glanced to the window again. The pinks and violets were fading to a deep indigo. Maybe if he was lucky he could simply stay here, pretend to still be on the phone, and avoid going back out of their rooms for the rest of the night. 

It wasn’t that he was regretting his stay there. He had never gotten so much rest in his life, and he still helped out with the case…but that was the crux. The case was at a total standstill. They finished all the profiles on the second day. The third day they went through surveillance footage of all the group meetings Light had attended over the past four years. The fact that L had been able to attain all of it was beyond amazing. And with that footage they created more profiles of yet other suspects that Light wouldn’t have been able to recall even if he had tried. 

But that only took another day of work. By the end of the fourth day their work had slowed down considerably. It was nearly a week after and….Things were becoming rather tense. There hadn’t been a single attack since Light was taken into protective custody. Which meant there hadn’t been a single attack since Light was jumped on his way home. 

That wasn’t abnormal. Light tried to reassure L of this everyday. Before the last two attacks they were only happening about once a month. But L was inconsolable. Beyond was still in good spirits. He and Watari seemed to take L’s shifting moods in stride. But it had quickly began to wear on Light’s nerves. 

There was a commotion on the other side of the bed. The door to his room opening and closing. Light craned his neck to see over the top of the mattress, expecting Ryuk. Instead a fond smile curved his lips when he saw it was B. 

“How did you get past Ryuk?” Light asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

Mirth shone in Beyond’s eyes as he made his way around the bed to Light. “Quillish snatched him when he left for a snack. Has him scrubbing the counter tops.” Light laughed softly, it was definitely a better use of his time. When L had stopped reacting to his teasing Ryuk had become dower as well. Light was glad he wasn’t in his room sulking still. 

B came to stop in front of him, giving him a knowing smirk. “So, you decided to hide away in here?”

“I’m not hiding.” Light was quick to assure him, waving a hand at the phone by his legs. “I was just making a phone call.” 

“Well that’s too bad.” Beyond held up a small bottle that Light hadn’t noticed before, “Because I was gonna ask to join you.”

Light didn’t say anything, just moved over to make room for Beyond by the wall. B sprawled out next to him. Stretching out his long legs he cracked opened the bottle, took a generous hit off it before passing it to Light. The sweet scent of brandy hit his nose before he even had it in hand. The warm amber liquid was nearly red in the low light. Just like Beyond’s eyes. 

He took a sip, and then another. Enjoying the biting heat that faded quickly to syrupy sweet on his tongue. “I thought you were used to his ‘moods’.” Light said, passing the bottle back to Beyond. 

B took several more gulps before answering. “I said It was normal for him. Not that it’s pleasant to be around.”

Light hummed softly, nodding. He quickly snagged the bottle again. Though he only took one small sip before holding the bottle loosely in his hands. “So, what does he need to get pushed out of this?”

B shook his head, sighing softly. “He’ll come around when the case picks up. He was so sure that having you disappear would cause them to get mad and make a mistake.”

Light took another sip from the bottle and handed it back. The heat of the alcohol settled in his stomach. Warm and pleasant. Truth be told, he had figured the same thing. When they had attacked him it had been desperate, foolhardy. He had been counting on them being just a rash once he was gone. 

Light shook his head sharply. “He isn’t giving it enough time.” He said, exasperated. “I was already scheduling a week off for a heat. If this person knows my schedule then they wouldn’t be thrown off by my absence around the Hanamachi. In another week or so, we’ll see something.” 

B looked thoughtful for a moment. Gazing up at the window, at the faint blue light filtering in, before turning to meet Light’s golden eyes. “I really hope you’re right, sweetheart….” 

But as the days passed and no new leads arose, L’s mood never improved. Light would find him in odd places, crouched on the back of the sofa in living room…Just staring into space. Or once he was simply stretched out on the kitchen floor. A whole cake sat on the tiles between his legs as he attacked it with a spoon. L, in a very cheery voice, asked Light if he wanted to join him. He had been so surprised to find L there that Light had in fact sat down with him. Though he didn’t help him eat a entire cake, he had simply released a steady stream of sweet and calming pheromones to try and help ease L out of this particular mood. 

On and on the weirdness went. He wasn’t enthusiastically scouring their computers. Though he would randomly drop down in front of Light when he was reading or playing a game with Ryuk to ask him anything and everything that came to mind. Like if he had maybe ordered something online and ended up speaking to a customer service rep who may have actually been a murderous stalker. Or, if he’d had any enemies in school, or alphas who might try to find him now as an adult. 

Light tried to give him honest answers. Though he doubted any alpha from his childhood even remembered him, let alone had the drive to actually hunt him down. And Light never really ordered anything for himself. Rem and Baishou took care of all of that. Not that he couldn’t get around any legal hangups with accessing funds if he didn’t want to….he simply didn’t care to mess with it when there was an easier way. 

It wasn’t like he was buying anything illicit after all. Then that would be a whole other story. 

But more than the worry that now plagued him for L. Light was bored. It was nearing a month and the longer he was there with no new leads. With nothing of interest happening. The less he wanted to be there. He still had to take the suppressants. He would have to take them until it was safe for him to go into heat. And even a month in he wasn’t comfortable enough there to do that. 

It was clearer to him with each passing day that he was the catalyst. There would be no new murders without him around. 

The wisest course of action then, was for him to return to being a geisha. L and B could monitor him like before. Only this time do a better job of not getting distracted until he was back home. With any luck they could catch the killer stalking him home once more. So he gathered his courage and brought this idea to them. 

“Absolutely not!” 

He had expected that answer, of course. Just not in chorus. Two sets of dark eyes, one grey one amber, staring at him flatly. Light gave a small, annoyed sigh as he sipped his cooling latte. It was late afternoon. He was drinking it more for the taste than the need for caffeine. And because he was able to lounge around and drink fine coffee for as long as he wanted to for once. 

He opened his mouth to offer his dispute but was quickly cut off by both B and L. Who seemed to be fighting to be the one to explain exactly why it was an awful idea. Light just let them be. Listening with only half an ear. They didn't say anything he hadn’t been expecting. 

That Light was safer there, with them. That if he left, the killer would probably make another attempt to kidnap him. That he could wind up severely hurt, dead, or taken if they couldn’t react in time. On and on they went. Light simply let them wear themselves out. By the time they were finished, both breathing hard with the force of their convictions. Light had his arms crossed over his chest, making sure his own face only showed smooth placidity….and just a hint of exasperation. 

“Then I want to go to Tokyo.” He said flatly. B and L shared a look but Light pressed on before they could start in. “I’ll go with Ryuk and any other security you want to throw on my. I’ll even wear a disguise. But there’s no reason for me to stay here and….” He trailed off, unable to keep from looking away. 

“There’s been no news about your mother?” B asked softly. He rose from the other sofa where he and L had been stationed all day. He settled close to light, wrapping an arm around Light to pull him close while he released a strong scent. Laden with dark cherries and protective pheromones meant to soothe. 

As much as Light wanted to resist on the principle that he didn’t need an alpha to comfort him. It was welcoming all the same. Beyond was warm. And Light felt safe in his arms. 

Plus. It served his purposes to show a little weakness right now. He leaned over just enough to lay his head on Beyond’s shoulder. Stopping short of actually nuzzling into him. “Nothing good….she’s no better. Though I don’t think she’s any worse. Some sort of viral infection. I’m not sure.” Light shook his head in frustration. The doctors had been less than helpful. They weren’t eager to speak with Light, not once they found out he was an omega. But he hadn’t wanted to take this to L and Beyond. It wasn’t part of the case. It wasn’t their problem to worry about. 

Sayu had been able to get more information. Even a child beta was trusted with more information of their parent’s health than a full grown omega. It would have stung more, if there had actually been much a difference between what the doctors told them. They were doing everything they could to keep her comfortable, fed and hydrated. And she was stable and mostly conscious. 

What they wouldn’t tell Light, and had only whispered to Sayu on her most recent visit, was that they feared for her recovery. If they couldn’t figure out what exactly was wrong they couldn’t promise a cure would ever come. 

L sat pensive for several minutes. Idling running a thumb over his bottom lip. His dark eyes travelling up from Light to Beyond. Though Light couldn’t see what passed between them. Whatever was in Beyond’s expression must has satisfied something in L. He gave a curt nod before leaning forward, rather precariously from his constant crouched position, to snag his laptop off the table between them. 

“You’ll be completely in disguise.” L’s fingers flew across the keys, his voice far away as he worked. Light nodded, his heart soaring. He settled further in Beyond’s side, smiling softly. “Good,” L gave a curt nod, though he hadn’t looked up he somehow knew that Light had agreed.

“You’ll need a security detail….” L’s voice trailed off as he met B’s gaze. 

“Oh, I’ll gladly volunteer.” Beyond smirked, his arms tightening around Light’s shoulders. Keeping him close.

But L didn’t respond. His dark gaze was a distant as his fingers stilled on the keys. 

“The way I see it,” Watari’s soft voice startled the three of them momentarily. Light had completely forgotten he was even in the room. He had been hovering around a small table in the corner. Changing out the tea and coffee for fresher pots and laying out a splendid pink layer cake. As always, his movements were smooth and silent. 

“L only came to Kyoto to see the suspects in person,” Watari spoke as he worked. Slicing the cake into large pieces to lay on porcelain plates with delicate care. “He’s done that. There’s no real reason for him to stick around in this one spot.” He finished the statement by setting a slice of cake on the table before L, and exiting the room on silent feet. 

Light’s lips gave a small twitch before he could reign himself in. L wasn’t hesitant because he thought a small security detail and Beyond wouldn’t be enough to protect Light. He was simply reluctant to let it be known that he wished to go with them. 

“You should come with us, L.” Light said in a neutral voice. Trying to be casual about the whole thing. The idea that both of them would be going with him sent a pleasant flutter through his chest. Somehow both of them had become important to him. Despite any misgivings he had originally had. And in all honesty he had allowed this to happen. First as a way to soothe the side effects of the suppressants. Now, however, it had morphed into something new. Something he had never thought he’d want. 

Or maybe it was simply that they had been confined this one space for too long. Only the five of them for company. No matter how spacious it had seemed on that first day, the walls seemed to grow closer and closer as the days passed. 

Every day that the killer was silent. Every agonizing moment that L sat silent in the dark. Pressed the walls in closer. Covering the rooms in a miasma all were itching to be free of. 

This little trip was what they needed. All of them. Light was more than ready to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm so sorry this took ages to get out. I've been a bit wrapped up all the prompt weeks for YOI. But I'm trying to get better with scheduling!
> 
> I feel like, as usual, this chapter was very quick. BUT it's gonna pick up soon! 
> 
> Other than that, I don't think I have much to add.....I had to drink some brandy to remember what brandy tastes like for this chapter....it's sweet....it's okay. Not great. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around! You guys are the best!! 
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> *insert song that features trains*
> 
> We're going on a little trip!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy! If you like what see leave me a kudos or a comment! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr url  
> ars-matron


End file.
